


Killer Frost Smoak

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Olicity Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Perspective, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Felicity is Killer Frost, Friendship, Jealousy, Metahumans, Ratings may change, Team Arrow, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Felicity is with Barry during the particle accelerator and becomes Killer Frost.  How does she handle this and does she tell Oliver?





	1. Enter Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olicity_is_endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicity_is_endgame/gifts).



> I know the first part of this chapter is slow but please hang in with me. I promise it will get much better. A friend on tumbl gave me this idea. I want to thank candykizzes24 for the beautiful cover of our Felicity, Killer Frost Smoak.

 

 

Felicity Smoak is sitting at her desk deep in thought.  She only has herself to blame for her current situation but it still stinks.  Felicity is a 23-year-old genius who graduated MIT at age 19 with a dual Master’s degree in computer science and cyber security.  She works at Queen Consolidated as the executive assistant to Oliver Queen, CEO.  Why is a genius with degrees in computer working as a secretary, you might ask yourself?  It is because 2 years ago, Oliver Queen walked into her office in the IT department to ask for help with a laptop he “spilled a latte on”.  When Felicity questioned him about the bullet holes, he told her his coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood.  Naturally, Felicity knew it was a lie but he was the stepson of the CEO so she helped him.  That was not the last time, Oliver came to Felicity with a lie and asking for help and it was not the last time Felicity helped him.  It was also not the last time Felicity knew Oliver was lying through his teeth but she helped anyway.  The lies stopped one night when she discovered Oliver bleeding in the back of her car.  That night she saved the life of Oliver Queen and the Arrow.  That was the night Felicity discovered that Oliver Queen was, in fact, the Arrow and his bodyguard John Diggle worked with him.  Felicity joined the team using her computer skills to help the Arrow fight the criminal element that was running rampant in the glades.  That brings us to why Felicity is the executive assistant to Oliver Queen.  Oliver “promoted” her to his assistant claiming they all needed to have identities to cover the work they did as Team Arrow.  Oliver would be CEO/playboy, Diggle was his black driver and bodyguard and Felicity was his trusty executive assistant.

 

Sadly, that is not the worst of the troubles that Felicity has at the moment.  After working closely with Oliver as CEO and the Arrow, Felicity starts to have feelings for her boss.  Oliver, however, has a revolving door of women, usually the wrong ones, in his life.  Oliver was presumed dead for five years and he wanted to reconnect with his on again- off again girlfriend Laurel Lance.  This was the first of many women that Oliver had sex with that was disastrous.  Laurel finally realized she was in love with Tommy Merlyn  Oliver’s best friend.  The next one was Helena Bertinelli.  Oliver believed he could save Helena by training her so she could use her anger toward good.  Not only did that not work, but Helena shot his next girlfriend, police office McKenna Hall while trying to kill her father.  McKenna left town after being told she would no longer be able to go into the field.

 

 

Felicity watched the man she was falling in love with having sex with all these women and it hurt.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she believed he would turn around and see Felicity as a woman and not just an IT girl.  However, that hope was dashed when they went to Russia and she found Isabelle Rochev coming out of his room half undressed telling Felicity “her services were not needed that night”.  Isabelle was trying to take over his father’s company but apparently, that was not reason enough not to fall into bed with her in Oliver’s eyes.  He gave Felicity a speech “with the life I lead, I think it is better not to be with someone I could really care about” which sounded great until Sara Lance came back from the dead.  Somehow, he could be with Sara with the life he led but not Felicity.  That is why Felicity is sitting at her desk in deep thought in the middle of the day.

 

 

So deep in thought, she does not notice Oliver staring at her through the glass walls between his office and hers.  She does not see the look that passes over his face as he studies her.  She does not hear him stand up and walk out of his office into hers.

 

 

“Felicity?”

 

“What?” she yelled and then said more quietly, “what?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, Oliver.  What do you need?”

 

“I wondered if you could make reservations at Table Salt for tonight for four.”

 

 

Before Felicity could give him a smart answer, her alarm went off showing a police report for a robbery at one of the subsidiaries of QC’s. 

 

 

“There is a police call for a robbery at one of the subsidiaries.  We need to go over there.”

 

 

Oliver, Felicity, and Dig drive to the other building and find Captain Lance and a few of his men there.

 

“Can you tell me what was stolen?” Lance asked.

 

“A centrifuge.” A strange voice replies.

 

“A what?” Oliver asks.

 

“It separates fluids of different densities or liquids from solids,” Felicity responds.

 

 

The young man smiles at Felicity.

 

“And you are?” Oliver asks after noticing the smiles going back and forth between Felicity and this kid.

 

“Barry Allen.  I am here from Central City to help in the investigation.”

 

“Hi, Barry.  Felicity Smoak.”

 

“That was amazing how you knew all about it.”

 

“I graduated from MIT with dual masters degrees.”

 

“That is impressive.  Beautiful and smart.”

 

“What are you doing here again, Allen?”  Oliver inquires in an annoyed voice.

 

“Oh, we are working a similar case in Central City.  This was the work of one man.”

 

“One man, impossible.”  Both Captain Lance and Oliver reply.

 

 

Felicity meanwhile has pulled up the video surveillance and found just one man pulling up the centrifuge and shows the video to everyone. 

 

 

***********

 

 

An hour later, back at QC, Barry walks in with his bag.

 

“Where should I set up?”

 

“I will show you,”  Felicity tells him as Oliver grabs her arm and pulls her to the side.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“We need him.  Forensic science is not my forte.”

 

“Come on, Barry, I will show you where to set up.”

 

 

*****************

 

 

The next few days are tough for Oliver.  He stands there watching Barry and Felicity working closely together as Barry flirts with her outrageously.  Felicity does not seem to mind.  In fact, she is flirting right back with him.  She even invites Barry as her plus one to the annual Queen ball. 

 

                                                                                          

Oliver is frustrated.  They cannot find out what this centrifuge was stolen and a truck with blood was stolen also.  Not having luck with the case was just one issue but he is also having to watch Barry Allen all over Felicity.  This was an issue that Oliver was not ready to deal with.  Felicity was just a friend and a valuable member of the team but he was not sure why Allen bothered him so much. 

 

 

“Dig, I need you to look into Barry Allen.  I want to know what he is really doing here.”

 

“Seems pretty obvious to me, Oliver.  He is smitten with our lovely Felicity.”

 

“Just look into him, please.”

 

 

 

 

Before Oliver could find out any more about Barry Allen, Barry let him know he needed to go back to Central City.  He wanted to see the particle accelerator be turned on.  Oliver figured this solved his problem of Barry Allen.

 

 

****************

 

 

Felicity was enjoying spending time with Barry.  Unlike Oliver who treated her like an employee, Barry enjoyed spending time with her.  Barry saw her as a woman and treated her as such.  When she found out he was leaving to go back to Central City, Felicity was upset.  Just when she found a guy she was interested in, he leaves to go back.  It was just not fair.  She would have to go back to being just the IT girl and Girl Friday while she watched Oliver date Sara.  Right before Barry leaves, he comes to see her.

 

“Felicity, I really want to go see this but I hate to leave you.  I don’t suppose there is any way you could take a few days and come see it with me, is there?  I will be coming back to Starling in a week or so.”

 

“Yes, I would love to come with you and see it.  Give me tomorrow to let Oliver know and I will pack a bag and be ready the day after.”

 

“Felicity, this is great.  I can’t wait to show this to you.  It is going to be the invention of our time and we will have front row seats to see it.”

 

 

 **************

 

 

The next day, Felicity lets HR know she will be taking a week off work.  She decides to wait until tonight to tell Oliver that way she can tell him and Dig at the same time.  She can show Dig a few more things on the system and she will take her tablet with her in case of any emergency. 

 

 

When Oliver and Dig get done with patrol, Felicity is waiting for them. 

 

 

“Before you get cleaned up I wanted to let you know I will be gone for a week starting tomorrow.”

 

Oliver whips his head around to look at her, “What?  Where are you going and when did this come up?”

 

“Barry asked me to come to Central City with him to watch the particle accelerator and I agreed.  I am leaving with him tomorrow.”

 

“Felicity, I don’t trust this guy.  You hardly know him yet you are leaving the team for a week to traipse off with him?”

 

“I know and trust him.  I am not asking your permission.  I am going to Central City with Barry.  I will take my tablet.  I already let HR know.  Good night.”

 

With that Felicity walks out leaving Oliver with his mouth hanging open and a reflective look on Dig’s face.

 

 

*******************

 

 

By the time they got to Central City the next day, it was too late to go to Star Labs so Barry offered to take her to a place to see it.  They went to a warehouse loft with a glass roof.  Barry told her they could see everything from there.  Soon there was an explosion where Barry was knocked to the ground and Felicity was thrown against a huge refrigeration unit.  When she woke up, Barry was still out.  She quickly called Caitlin Snow at Star Labs.  Barry told her he was friends with the people at Star Labs and she did not know who else to call.  They came right over and took Barry to the facility.  Barry was in a coma and Caitlin did not know why or how to help him.  Caitlin told Felicity she might as well go back to Starling and she would call him with any news.  With tears in her eyes, Felicity agreed.

 

 

*************** 

 

 

Oliver was shocked when Felicity came back the next day.  He was in a bad mood since she left even though he told her he did not agree.  She must have figured out that Allen was not a good guy and was not right for her. 

 

 

“Welcome back, Felicity,”  Dig told her with a hug.

 

“You are back early.  Did you figure out that Allen was not what he seemed to be?”

 

 

When Felicity turned to him, Oliver was shocked to see her eyes.  The blue eyes he was used to seeing now had a white frosty look to them and Felicity’s face was beet red.

 

“How dare you!  You have paraded women in front of me for two years now.  Gorgeous Laurel who belonged to your best friend but you had to go and sleep with her.  Crazy Helena who tied me up after forcing me to break into an FBI database.”

 

“Felicity??”

 

“Detective Hall, who was crippled by crazy Helena.  Deceitful Isabel who is trying to take your company off you but you still thought it was a good idea to screw her.  And my favorite, the girl you could be with even with the life you lead – Sara.  I finally figure out that you have no use for me as a woman and find a guy who does want me and you have the nerve to tell me he is no good?  You don’t care about Dig or I.  All you care about is yourself and your trashy women.”

 

 

With that, she grabs her coat and purse and leaves.

 

 

Oliver is shocked.  _He cannot believe that Felicity talked to him, no yelled at him, like that.  He has no use for her as a woman?  Is that what she really thinks?  What in the world happened to her in Central City or has she felt like this for a while and just did not want to tell him_?

 

 

Dig looked at Oliver and could see the shock and hurt on his face.  He felt bad for Oliver but he had nobody to blame but himself.  Felicity has been right there all along but Oliver did not appreciate her.  When Barry Allen came along and showed his interest, Oliver was jealous.  That is the true reason she wanted Dig to look into him.  Dig had to admit that Felicity’s reaction was a little over the top but she probably finally had enough.

 

“Dig, what was that about?”

 

“I would say you pushed Felicity too far.  I certainly hope she does not quit for good.”

 

“No, I won’t let that happen.  I will talk to her.”

 

 

*****************

 

 

Outside, Felicity is still furious.  She grabs a pole with her hand to get her frustration out but something strange happens:  a cold comes over her, the pole freezes and her hand turns blue.  What in the world is going on? First, she was so angry with Oliver and said all those things to him.  That was so unlike her.  Now she freezes a pole.  She needs to go back to Central City and see Star Labs.  They will help her understand what is happening to her and why she can freeze items.  No matter what, Oliver can never know.  Felicity will never tell him this.


	2. Killer Frost is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a suit; Oliver tells Sara the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are shorter than normal but I am trying to keep up with all three of these fics and I would rather give you something short than make you wait. Also, I know this is not typical Felicity behavior but it is Felicity/Killer Frost behavior. Please connect with me tumblr tdgal1

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity grabbed her phone and called Caitlin. 

  

“Felicity?”

 

“Caitlin, I am on my way back to Central City.  Something has happened and I need your help.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Caitlin, I had such intense anger and said some awful things to Oliver, then ran out.  I grabbed a pole outside to center myself and felt cold and the pole froze.  It froze from my hand.  Something came out of my hand and made it freeze.  I am on my way to the train station right now.”

 

“Okay.  Keep calm since it seems that brings this out.  I will see you soon.  Don’t worry.  We will figure it out.”

 

 

Felicity hung up and sent a text to Dig.

 

**FS:  I am going back to Central City.**

**JD:  No.  What is going on?  We are worried about you.**

**FS:  I know you are worried but I doubt Oliver is.**

 

 

As she is typing she can feel the intense anger.  Caitlin told her to stay calm.  She is right.  She is feeling cold and that cannot be good.

 

**JD:  Felicity he cares about you.  I am worried.  That was unlike you.  I know this has been simmering for some time and you have been hurt by this.  I was hoping Barry would make it better.**

**FS:  Barry was in an accident and is in a coma.**

**JD:  Felicity, I am so sorry.  What can I do?**

**FS:  Nothing.  I want to be left alone.  I don’t know if I am coming back or not.  I have to go.**

 

 

Felicity turns her phone off.  She can feel the anger and knows that is not a good sign.  She needs to stop thinking of Oliver and Sara.  She needs to calm down.  She gets on the train with her suitcase and pulls her tablet out.  Coding always calms her down.

 

 

 

******************* 

 

 

Dig tries to call Felicity again and gets the same message.  She turned her phone off.  All of this is so unlike Felicity and Dig is really worried now.  He can understand how she would get tired of Oliver’s nonsense.  One woman after another after he makes it clear he can’t or won’t be with her but this is over the top.  He was hoping the romance with Barry Allen would help but now Barry is in a coma? 

 

 

Oliver’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

 

 

“Was that Felicity?”

 

“Yes.  She is on her way back to Central City.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“That is not all.  She told me she may not come back.”

 

“Might not come back?  She might stay there with Allen?” Oliver looks devastated.

 

“Barry Allen is in a coma.  He had some type of accident.”

 

“Maybe Felicity was hurt and that is why she is acting this way.  Maybe she hit her head.  We need to get her back so we can have her checked out.”

 

“She turned her phone off after she sent the last text.”

 

“I’m going to the train station and get her.”

 

 

Dig looks at the screen and pushes some buttons.

 

 

“Too late.  The train already left.”

 

“We will go to Central City and bring her back.”

 

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Oliver.  She was pretty angry with you.”

 

“I deserved it.  She is right.  I have not been so great at picking out women.  I can’t believe she thinks I don’t want her.  She is my friend.”

 

“Really?  Your friend?  Never mind.  I am going to try to call her again.”

 

 

 ***************

 

 

Felicity practically fell into Caitlin’s arms when she reached Star Labs.  She was so scared.  She could kill someone with this cold thing and she did not even know how to stop it.  She did not know how it started.  Caitlin hugged her.

 

 

“Felicity, tell me what happened.”

 

“I saw Oliver and he made a snide comment to me.  Suddenly I felt extreme anger and started to say all kinds of ugly things to him in a very loud voice.  Honestly, it was a lot of what I have been thinking so it was not just something that came out but still I never would hurt someone like that.  I left and froze the pole.  I was texting Dig and I felt the anger again.  I shut off the phone to calm down like you told me to.”

 

“Did something happen when Barry was struck?”

 

“Yes, I hit some refrigeration unit and passed out.  When I woke up and saw Barry I called you.”

 

“You may have been affected by the same thing that has Barry in a coma.  I am going to put you in a room with a speaker system.  We are going to do some tests to see what brings this on and how it works, okay?  First I am going to take some blood.”

 

“I hate needles.  Okay, I know you have to.”

 

 

Cisco and Caitlin have Felicity do the treadmill.  Other than being a little faster and more tolerant, not much changes.  Then they start to say different things to Felicity.  Still no change.  They mention Oliver and suddenly they see her face change.  A bolt of something comes out of her fingers and everything in her path freezes.  Her heart  is racing.  Catlin and Cisco look at each other in amazement.

 

 

“I am making her a suit.  She has powers that could help save people once we figure out how they work.”

 

“Cisco, I am not so sure.  I know Felicity wants this to go away.”

 

“I know she does but what if it does not?  Better to be prepared.  We should find a way for her to channel this so it is used for good, not bad.  Plus, Felicity would hate herself if she hurt someone innocent.”

 

 

“Felicity, are you okay?  Have you calmed down yet?”

 

“Yes.  What happened?  I am not safe to be around.  I could hurt someone.”

 

“We will figure it out.  Cisco has an idea that we want to run by you.  He wants to make a suit and some gloves for you.  What do you think?”

 

“A suit?  What for?  Will it cure me?”

 

“No, but it will help you be a hero instead of hurting people if we can control it.  The gloves will stop you from freezing things.”

 

“I want it to stop.”

 

“I know but his is just in case we can’t stop it.  We can at least teach you how to control it and use it for good.”

 

“Why don’t you rest for a bit and then we will do more tests.  I have to run the blood anyway.”

 

 

When the blood came back, Caitlin found some type of unusual virus in the blood.  Maybe with a little work, Caitlin could find a cure or at least something to help her control it.

 

 

“Felicity, I found a virus in your blood.  I am going to work on some type of antidote for it.  There is hope.  Come on out.”

 

“No, Caitlin.  You must keep me locked up until you find a cure.  I am not safe to be around.  We both know that.”

 

“Okay.  There is a bed and other things for you.  We created this for experiments that needed to go on for days so you have all you need.  I will bring you some food, okay?  We will do more testing a little later.  For now, try to stay calm.”

 

 

*********************** 

 

“Dig, it has been three days with no word from her at all.  I am going to Central City, with or without you, to check on her.”

 

“Okay, I agree.  I will go with you.”

 

“Go where?” Sara speaks up.

 

“To Central City to see what is going on with Felicity.”

 

“Why would you do that?  She is there with Barry Allen.  She is not a girlfriend, Ollie.  I thought I was your girlfriend.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Oliver answered, “Felicity is my friend and I am worried about her.”

 

“Are you sure that is all she is?  She is cute.  I can see the attraction.”

 

 

Being in denial, Oliver tells her, “No, it is not like that.  I am not boyfriend material.  I thought we both just wanted comfort, Sara.  Felicity is just a friend and co-worker.”

 

“It was just sex then, fine, but you are in denial about what you actually feel for Felicity, Ollie.  That might be where the problem lies.  Are you going to check on her or because you are jealous she is seeing someone new?”

 

“Sara, I don’t have time for this.  I will see you in a few days.”  With that statement, Oliver walks out of the lair.

 

 

************************

 

 

Caitlin and Cisco get to know Felicity well during this time.   They are both amazed at the strength in this petite little woman.  She finds bright in all things.  The fact that she can laugh even in this situation is more than anyone would expect.

 

 

“Felicity, I am coming in to fit you with this suit.  With the gloves, I want to test to see if you can touch things without freezing them.”

 

 

The suit is a blue color and skin tight.  It is low cut but not too low.  It covers her body including her legs.  The gloves match.  Once she puts it on, she feels like a different person.  Cisco comes back in and checks everything. 

 

 

“Fits perfect.  I am going to go out and we will test the gloves.”

 

“Okay, Felicity.  Think about something that makes you mad.”

 

 

Felicity thinks of Oliver and Sara together and she feels that anger.  Her hands go out to touch something but nothing happens.

 

 

“Fantastic.  The gloves keep the cold from freezing things.  I am sure it feels cold but at least you are not freezing them.”

 

“How does the suit feel?”

 

“Good.  Should I try to take the gloves off now?”

 

“Yes, take them off and see if you can direct your hands in a certain direction.  Concentrate on actually freezing something not just the anger.”

 

 

Felicity tries.  It is a little better but she is still not able to direct it totally.  They keep it up for several hours until Cisco tells her she needs to rest now.  He will bring her food in.  Just as he is about to open the door, Caitlin makes an announcement.

 

 

“Oliver Queen is outside.”

 

“Here?”

 

“Yes, outside the door.”

 

“I do not want to talk to him or see him, please.”

 

“Okay.”  With that, Caitlin hits a button and the room is no longer glass but it is not see through anymore. Caitlin goes to the door and turns off the alarm.

 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“I am looking for Felicity.  Felicity Smoak.  She came here with Barry Allen.”

 

“I know Felicity but she is not here.”

 

“You mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“When was the last time you saw Felicity?”

 

“I saw here earlier.  She told me she does not want to see you, Mr. Queen.”

 

“Did she say why?”

 

“Yeah, she said you were with some chick named Sara and you don’t appreciate her.” Cisco breaks in.

 

“Cisco.”

 

“It’s true, Cait.  Felicity has no interest in seeing Queen.”

 

“I am not with Sara and I do appreciate her.  Not that it is any of your business.  Who are you?”

 

“I am Caitlin Snow and this is Cisco Ramon.  We work here and we are friends of Barry and Felicity.”

 

“Is Allen still in a coma?”

 

“Yes.  Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Queen.?”

 

“Please tell Felicity we are here and want to talk to her.”

 

“I will let her know when I see her again.  How long are you staying in Central City?”

 

“Not sure.  I need to talk to Felicity.”

 

“I will tell her when I see her.  We must get back to work now.  Let me see you out.”

 

 

****************** 

 

Oliver and Diggle were standing outside of Star Labs. 

 

 

“Do you believe her?”

 

“Hell, no.  You?”

 

“No.  She knows something.  I didn’t see Felicity or anything that belonged to her there so maybe she is not there now but I bet if we wait she will be.”

 

 

They walked back to the car and sat. 

 

 

 

*************************

 

Caitlin had a bad feeling.  Oliver Queen was not going to give up.  She could see them outside in the car.  It looked like they planned on staying all night or until Felicity showed up.

 

 

“Felicity, he is not going to go away.”

 

“I will make sure he does.”

 

Caitlin worked on the antidote while Cisco worked with Felicity on control.  She had improved greatly on controlling her emotions and the reactions to them.  The gloves also helped.

 

 

“Felicity, I have a possible antidote but I am afraid it might hurt you instead of curing you.”

 

“I don’t care.  I want you to give it to me.”

 

“What about Oliver?”

 

“I will take care of him.”

 

“You need to eat first and rest for a little bit.  I want to make sure you are as strong as you can be before I try it, okay?”

 

 

******************* 

 

 

Oliver and Dig stayed out in the car but no sign of Felicity.  It was now after midnight and they have not seen her yet.  Dig ran over to a pizza place and brought some pizza and water for them to drink but otherwise they stayed put.  Oliver’s phone rang.  Unknown number.

 

 

“Hello”

 

“Oliver, go home.  I don’t want to see you.”

 

“Felicity, I am sorry.  I don’t want you to leave.  Just talk to me.”

 

“Why are you here?  You did not care before and now you chase after me.  Why?  Go back home to Sara.”

 

“Sara and I were just together because it was easier.  It was never love.  We are just friends now.”

                                                                                                                                                                                

“Friends, huh?  That’s nice.  I don’t want to see you right now.  Just go back to Starling.”

 

“No, I am not going back and leaving you here.  I know something is wrong.  Let me help you.”

 

“I don’t want your help, Oliver.  How many times do I have to tell you that?  I want to be left alone.”

 

“Felicity, please.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.  You are exactly what you advertised and it was me who had wrong ideas.  I am not mad at you.  I am mad at myself.  No reason for you to do anything.  I am taking care of myself and fixing what the problem is.  I don’t need you.  I don’t want you.  I have what I need here in Central City.”

 

“Are you coming back?”

 

“Probably.  I am not sure at this moment.  I will be able to tell you that in a few days.  I will call you then.  Go home.”

 

 

“What did she say, Oliver?”

 

“She said she did not need or want me.  She said she was not mad at me but at herself.  She said I was as advertised and she was the one who misunderstood.  I don’t know what she meant by that last part but she said she has what she needs and wants here.  Then she hung up.”

 

“This all does not sound like Felicity.  Do you think she was hit during that explosion like Allen was?  That would explain her actions and Star Labs being involved.”

 

“I will give her two days.  We will go back to the hotel.  If I don’t hear from her in two days, I am going to break into Star Labs and force them to give me some answers.”

 

 

************************ 

 

Caitlin injects Felicity with the possible cure.  They already agreed she would be strapped down with the gloves on so she could not hurt anybody.  As soon as Caitlin removed the needle, Felicity’s body reacted.  Her heart rate went up, her blood pressure started to drop and she started to code.  Caitlin used the defibrillator and got her back.  Felicity laid there in a coma  just like Barry.  Caitlin and Cisco looked at one another.  What happened?  Now they had two patients in a coma. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Speed is the new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Dig stay in Central City to talk to Felicity; Barry comes out of his coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be with family for the holidays so I might not be able to update. I will try and I am bringing my laptop but just want to let you know. Hope everyone has a happy and blessed holiday.

 

Felicity’s body jerks, her eyes roll back and she gasps.  Caitlin and Cisco inject her with a sedative and she calms down. 

 

“Cisco, I should not have given her that.  It is making things worse.”

 

“She was freezing people and had no control.  How could it get worse?  We would have had to put her in one of the meta cells and keep her in it.  Don’t panic.  Let’s see how things go.”

 

 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the machine started to beep.  Felicity Smoak’s body shut down and she was in a coma, just like Barry.  Caitlin hooked her up to more machines to monitor her.  They put her and Barry in the same room so they could keep any eye on both. 

 

“I think Oliver Queen will be back.  What are we going to tell him?”

 

“Felicity trusted us.  We can’t tell him anything about this.  She did not want him to know.  We will keep monitoring her and hope she wakes up first.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Barry came out of his coma.  He was disoriented at first but then he saw Felicity laying on the gurney next to him.  He jumped up to see what was going on as Cait and Cisco came into the room.

 

 

“What happened?  Why is Felicity hooked up and looks like she is out of it?  What happened to me?  What is going on?”

 

“Sit down, Barry.  There is a lot to tell you.”

 

“Okay.” He takes a chair and sits next to Felicity taking her hand in his.  “Tell me.”

 

“You were struck by the explosion.  You went into a coma and Felicity hit a refrigerated unit and was knocked out.  She went back to Starling but came right back.  She had an incident and was scared.”

 

“What kind of incident?”

 

“She became super angry and screamed some rough things at Oliver Queen.  When she left to go to her car, she grabbed hold of a metal pipe and froze it.”

 

“Froze it?  Yelled at Oliver?  What are you saying?  That does not sound like Felicity at all.  She is a super nice girl.”

 

“Yes, she is.  That was why she became scared.  When she came here, we found a virus in her system that makes her become angry and cold comes out of her fingers.  She can freeze anything when she gets too mad.  I found a cure but when I gave it to her, she went into a coma.  We are hoping she comes out of it like you did.”

 

“This is crazy.  Is there anything wrong with me?”

 

“I am going to do a complete physical.  Please let me draw blood and get on the treadmill to check your heart.”

 

 

After drawing blood, Barry stepped on the treadmill.  He started running but soon was running so fast the treadmill had to be increased.  Caitlin and Cisco were amazed.  They put the treadmill on higher and higher but Barry kept going faster and faster.  They came into the room and shut it off.

 

 

 

“There is a virus in your system that made you fast. Super fast.  I don’t see a bad side effect like the ones Felicity is having.  We can work with you to train you to use your speed.”

 

“Great.  I can help take care of the meta humans showing up lately.  That is amazing.  I am worried about Felicity.”

 

“We will keep an eye on her.  That’s all we can do right now.”

 

 

*********************** 

 

Oliver waited long enough.  _He was very concerned about Felicity.  The way she acted was strange.  Yes, all the things she said were true and painful but that was out of character for her.  He never meant to hurt her.  Oliver could not even lie and say he did not know she had some feelings for him.  He had been a playboy before the island and knew women well.  It would be hard to miss the signs of interest Felicity displayed in her quirky way.  He could not risk her getting hurt.  He promised to keep her safe when she joined and that included anything to do with him.  She would have a target on her back if she was with him.  It was not acceptable.  She would get over this and things could go back to normal.  Well as normal as they could.  Sara understood things would not remain as they were between them and was more understanding them he would have expected.  Sara even mentioned she would never want to hurt Felicity and liked her very much.  Everyone loved Felicity.  How could you not?  She was light itself.  She brought color into the black and white world of the lair.  Oliver could not even comprehend life without the colorful blonde.  He was going to find out what the hell was going on._

“Dig, enough time has gone by.  I want to know what is going on with Felicity.”

 

“Okay, but are you going to accept it if she tells you she wants to stay with Barry Allen?”

 

“She will not tell me that.  Don’t be ridiculous.  Barry is a kid.  Felicity needs a man.”

 

“Like you?”

 

“No, you know that cannot happen.  We are just friends.”

 

“Really, then why did you react so badly to Allen?”

 

“He is not good for her.  She needs someone better.”

 

“You are going to find yourself without Felicity one day because of your stupid nonsense and then what will you feel?”

 

“I won’t be without her but I do want her to be happy.”

 

 

The conversation dropped when they reached the door for Star Labs.  They rang the bell and found themselves face to face with Barry Allen.

 

“We want to see Felicity, Allen.”

 

“She is not here right now and, if she was, she does not want to see you.”

 

“You are not going to keep me from her.  Who are you to her anyway?”

 

“We are dating, remember?”

 

“Dating?  Enough, Allen.  Let me in.  I will wait until she comes back.”

 

“No.  You hurt her and I am not letting you near her.  Leave her alone.”

 

 

Barry slams the door shut and it locks.  The reinforced door stands firm as Oliver pounds on it.  Finally, Dig pulls him back.

 

 

“Oliver, stop.  You are just going to break your hand and how will that help?”

 

“He has no right to keep me from Felicity.  Dating?  Give me a break.”

 

“There is nothing you can do right now.  We can try watching to see if she returns or he goes out but otherwise he has us now.”

 

 

****************

 

 

Once again, they sat outside but no one came in or out of Star Labs.  Oliver is watching the door like a hawk as his fingers move together and his face stays in an angry brooding stance.  Dig just sits quietly thinking of his partner.  It is obvious that Oliver has feelings for his blonde IT girl but he will not admit it.  Barry Allen is standing in the way of Felicity and that is a dangerous place to be.  He can tell that Oliver is losing patience.  He had a restless night last night crying out in nightmares that Dig assumed stemmed from the island.  He was not eating properly and Felicity is the one who has a calming effect on him.  That effect is not only gone but someone is keeping her from Oliver.  At least that is the way that Oliver sees the situation.  Dig personally thinks Felicity is fed up with Oliver and needs a break.  Felicity is a very independent woman who has always called Oliver out on his bs.  Somewhere along the way, Oliver got the mistaken idea that he could do anything and Felicity would stand by him and encourage him.  Dig is not sure what pushed Felicity over the edge but over the edge she seemed to be.  He does not disagree that this is not typical Felicity behavior but everyone has their limits and it seems Oliver pushed Felicity to hers.  This would not be the time to educate Oliver about the situation.  Dig has learned when to stay silent and this is the time for keeping his opinions to himself.

 

 

“We need to get in there, Dig.”

 

“Oliver, it is not a matter of picking a lock.  Star Labs doors are on a computer security system.  Felicity is the one who opens those for us.  Do you see her here right now?”

 

“Dig.”

 

“Just trying to make you see sense.  I know you are frustrated but we have to think here.”

 

 

************** 

 

Barry was doing more speed tests when they heard a voice calling out.  When they went into the room where Felicity was being monitored they found her sitting up in confusion.

 

 

“Barry, where am I?  And you are out of your coma?”

 

“Take it easy, Felicity.  Yes, I am and so are you.  Remember you are in Star Labs.”

 

“Oh, did the cure work?”

 

“Let me take some blood and we will check you,”  Cait tells her as she ties a band around her arm and draws some blood.  “How do you feel?”

 

“Okay, cold.”

 

Barry pulls a warm blanket out and places on her.  Felicity smiles at him.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes, thank you.  How are you feeling, Barry?”

 

“Felicity, it is so cool.  I am super fast.  How do you feel except cold?”

 

“Super fast?  I am warmer now, thank you.”

 

“Yeah, watch.”  Barry races through Star Labs and brings back a bottle of water.  All Felicity sees is a red streak.

 

“Wow, that is amazing.  I see Cisco made you a suit, too.”

 

“Yeah, neat huh?”

 

 

Before they could say more, there is a constant ringing of the bell.

 

 

“That will be Oliver Queen.  He has been looking for you.  He won’t go away.”

 

“I will go talk to him.”

 

“I am coming with you.”

 

 

Felicity opens the door and Oliver is standing with his hands clenched.  She can imagine what he was planning on doing to Barry.  As soon as she opens the door, Oliver pulls her into his arms tightly.

 

 

Pushing against him, Felicity screams, “Let go of me.”

 

“Felicity, come back to Starling with us.  We have been worried about you. Are you okay?”

 

“Of course, I am.  I am here with Barry.  He is taking good care of me.  I am not going back to Starling with you.”

 

“What?  You are not going back now or ever?”

 

“I am not sure.  I will probably come back but I need some time.”

 

“Okay, okay, take the week off.  I can send the jet for you when you are ready.”

 

“A week is not enough.  I will come back in a month.”

 

“A month?  Why so long?  You don’t need to stay here a month?  What about the team?”

 

“You have Sara.  You don’t need me.”

 

“Felicity, that is not true.  We need you.  QC needs you, the team needs you.”

 

“You don’t need me, Oliver.”

 

“I do need you.”

 

“Okay, enough.  She said she needs a month.  Stop pushing her.”

 

“Allen, you stay out of this.  This is not your concern.”

 

“Leave Barry alone, Oliver.  Maybe it would be better if I don’t come back at all.”

 

 

Dig can see this is getting way out of hand.  If this continues, QC, the team and Oliver will lose Felicity forever.  He will lose Felicity.  Not gonna happen.

 

“Felicity, take your month.  We are just a call away if you need anything.  Okay?” With that, he gives her a big hug.

 

“Thank you, Dig.  I know.  I will be fine.  See you in a month.”  With that, Barry pulls Felicity back and slams the door.  Oliver is standing in shock.  What the hell was going on?

 

 

****************** 

 

The next month was fun and exciting for Barry and Felicity.  They trained and worked on their skills.  Barry’s speed increased to super duper speed.  Felicity learned how to use her gloves to contain her power and she found some coping skills for her sudden and volatile temper.  They both found that they ate a lot when they used their powers, especially Barry.  After a month of training and learning how to control her power, it was time for Felicity to return to Starling as she promised.  Barry wanted her to stay but she told him she wanted to keep her promise, for now.  If she gets to Starling and finds it is too much, she can return to Star Labs when she wishes.  Saying goodbye to Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells was so hard but saying bye to Barry was excruciating.  The closeness she felt with this group who accepted her and helped her in her time of need was without measure.  She was on her way back to Starling. 


	4. The New Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A darker Felicity gets rid of Isabel; Oliver finally realizes the consequences for his actions.

 

Felicity went to her apartment first.  She was not ready to see Oliver or Sara yet.  She cleaned up with some scented cleaner to help refresh the townhouse since it was a little musky.  Looking at the home she made when she came to Starling left her feeling empty.  It was only a few hours but she already missed Barry, Cait, and Cisco.  How could she make it through this without them?  She took out her tablet as she moved to the couch.  She pushed the Skype button and soon saw a familiar and comforting face – Barry.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I miss you.  I don’t think I am ready to come back.  I don’t know if I ever will be.”

 

“I am always here for you.  You are the strongest person I know.  It may seem overwhelming right now but you will get back into the groove.  I have faith in you.”

 

 

Felicity was about to respond when she heard a gasp.  Turning around she found Oliver standing there in his Arrow suit.  He was standing there not saying a word.  Felicity could feel some anger start to take hold of her and Barry noticed.

 

“Lis, you okay?”

 

“Yes, Oliver came to visit so I will call you back shortly.  I miss you.  Give Cait and Cisco my love.”

 

 

“Hi, Oliver.  I do have a front door.”

 

“Why didn’t you let me know you were back?”

 

“I just walked in the door a few minutes ago.”

 

“Were you going to call me?  Were you going to let me know?”

 

“Yes, I planned on coming to the foundry tomorrow.  I was just tired from the trip and I wanted to get this place in some order and go to bed.  I was going to text you in a few minutes.”

 

“Felicity, I don’t understand what is going on with you.  Why did you leave and then stay in Central City for so long?  Why are you acting like you don’t care about the team anymore?”

 

“Really, Oliver?  Really?  Did you care about the team when you dressed Helena up in a costume, taught her to be a killer and told her all your secrets?  How about when you fucked Sara down in the lair- our lair?  Or when you slept with evil Isabel who walked out half naked and insulted me while you watched?  I think you need to leave, Oliver. “

 

“Felicity, you are not acting like yourself.  Are you okay?  What happened in Central City to make you act so cold and mean?  What can I do to help?”

 

 

“That is rich coming from you.  Cold and mean?  I sat by your side all this time….no, nope, not gonna happen.  I am done.  You can show yourself out.”  With that, Felicity went to her bathroom and locked the door as Oliver stood there in shock.

 

 

************ 

 

Felicity looked in the mirror and what she saw staring back scared her.  She saw her blue eyes have a white glow and turn cold.  She felt her system reacting to the anger she felt when she thought about what Oliver did to her the last two years.  She felt a rage when she remembered Isabelle coming out of his hotel room.  She needed to calm down.  It was dangerous to become angry.  Anger meant eyes turning white and cold.  Anger meant her body turning cold.  Anger meant flashes of cold coming out of her fingers that turned items to ice.  Anger was not good.  Calm was good.  Taking out her phone, she texted Barry.

 

**FS:  Scared.**

**BA:  What’s wrong?**

**FS: Anger.**

**BA:  Did Oliver do something to make you angry?**

**FS:  He asked me why I was so cold, ironically.**

**BA:  Yeah, what happened next?**

**FS:  I felt a rage and started to tell him what I thought.  I had to stop and lock myself in the bathroom to calm down.  How can I stop the rage from bringing on disaster?**

**BA:  Is he still there?**

**FS:  I don’t know.  It is quiet but he is ninja like so it is hard to tell.**

**BA:  Sounds like you have your sense of humor back and that is a plus.**

**FS:  You’re right.  I always feel better talking to you.  I am fine.  Go get rest.**

**BA:  Call if you need me.  I will come right over.**

**FS:  Will do.  Goodnight.**

**BA:  Goodnight.**

**FS:  Goodnight.  Miss you.**

 

 

 

Felicity stays in the bathroom for another 10 minutes before taking a chance and leaving.  She quietly opens the door and walks into the bedroom.  Not seeing Oliver, she shuts the window and locks it.  Wine is needed.  She walks out to the kitchen and reaches up for a glass.  After turning her head and noticing something, she adds another glass and pours wine in both.

 

“You are still here.  I know I asked you to go.” Felicity tells Oliver but in a calmer voice.

 

“I started to but I wanted to talk to you about what you said.”

 

“What part?”

 

“The part about Helena, Isabel, Sara….”

 

“Of course, that is the part you want to discuss.  The part I really don’t want to hear or think about.”

 

“Felicity, I had no idea how much I hurt you by this.  I am sorry.”

 

“What exactly are you sorry for, Oliver?”

 

“I am sorry I hurt you.”

 

“Okay but don’t be sorry for that without thinking about what you did.”

 

“I don’t make the best choices about women.”

 

“Okay.  I am really tired from my trip.  I will see you tomorrow at the lair, okay?”

 

 

When Felicity looked up again, she was alone.

 

 

********************************

 

Oliver was shocked at the way Felicity acted.  When he arrived, she was telling Allen how much she missed him and how important he was to her.  _Was Dig right?  Did he push Felicity too far?  Would she actually leave the team?  Was she falling in love with Allen?  Being honest with himself, he always pictured Felicity waiting for him until he could be with her.  He kept her at a distance because he did not feel he could be the Arrow and be with her.  Being with him meant she would have a bullseye on her back so he made sure the lines between them remained firm.  It would be foolish to pretend he did not realize the way Felicity felt about him.  The looks she gave him as he worked out, the sexual comments she would make when she babbled, the look of hurt when Isabel came out of his room in Russia, could not be ignored and he could not make believe he did not know how she felt.  If he was totally honest with himself, he enjoyed it.  It wasn’t that he did not want her to be happy because he did, but down deep Oliver wanted Felicity to be happy with him, not Barry Allen.  His playboy arrogance, coupled with his fear for Felicity, may have created a situation that Oliver never expected.  Not only was Felicity with someone else but her resentment and anger was directed at Oliver.  Under all the smiles and pretending to be okay with the parade of women, Felicity was furious and resentful.  The only thing not clear to Oliver now was why she changed so drastically and so suddenly._

 

 

 

*******************************

“

 

Patrol was slow for me, how about you?” Dig greeting him when he arrived at the lair.

 

“Yes, slow.  Felicity is back.”

 

“Really?  Did she call or text you?”

 

“Not exactly.  I was near her townhouse and noticed lights on.”

 

“Did you check it out?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Is she okay?  What did you see?”

 

“She was skyping with Allen.  Something is wrong and I need to find out what.”

 

“Why?  Because she finally decided not to wait for you to get your head out of your ass?  Barry Allen is a nice guy.  I am happy she found someone who treats her so well.”

 

 

Oliver was annoyed at Dig’s reaction but knew it was true.  Still, something was going on with Felicity.

 

 

“Yes, but she has changed so much.  There is something going on with her.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Dig, she was so mean and cold to me.  She yelled at me about other women and told me I am not committed to the team.  She was like another person.  When I looked in her eyes, I could see no warmth, no concern, no Felicity.”

 

“Okay, I can see you are worried.  I will keep a good eye on her tomorrow and let you know what I think.  For now, give her some space.”

 

“I don’t have a choice.  She made it crystal clear she wants nothing to do with me.”

 

“She loves you.  She will come around.”

 

“Up until recently I would believe you but now I am not so sure.”

 

 

**************************************************

 

The next morning, Felicity felt like her old self.  She gets up with a smile on her face.  Grabbing a cup of coffee, she showers and gets dressed.  Her leave of absence is over and she needs to return to work.  Calm is the keyword for today.  No matter what Oliver says or does; no matter what girlfriends of his she must face; no matter what annoying comments Isabel makes to her she must stay calm.  While in her car driving to work, she places a call to Barry.

 

“Good morning, beautiful.  You better today?”

 

“Yes.  I miss you all.  I am heading back to work so I needed a calming influence before I step into the hell that is my life.”

 

“How did last night go?  I thought you might call me back after you talked to Oliver.”

 

“I was going to but I just went to bed.  Barry, the anger I felt was crazy.  How can I do a better job of controlling it?  I am going back to my yoga class after work to see if I can channel my inner calm.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea.  I am always here if you need me.  Cait and Cisco are here for you, too.  You can do it.”

 

“Thanks.  I am here so I will call you later.  Love and miss you.”

 

 

Felicity arrives at her desk to find things in disarray.  She spends the next hour getting things back in order.  Oliver and Dig arrive just as she is walking out from dropping notes on Oliver’s desk.  Dig pulls her in for a big bear hug which brings a smile to Felicity’s face.  She can feel the stress flowing out of her body as he continues to hug her.

 

 

“Welcome back.  We missed you.  You can’t leave us alone to our own devices that long.  You know that, Felicity.”

 

“Dig, it is so good to see you.  I missed you, too.  That hug was just what I needed this morning.”

 

 

Before Oliver could say anything, Isabel walked off the elevator.

 

“How nice of you to join us, Ms. Smoak.  Do you plan on staying for more than a day this time?  Maybe you finally found someone those short skirts worked on after realizing they were not working on Oliver.”

 

Oliver’s eyes were on Felicity but instead of the polite but forced smile she normally had with Isabel, he could see her glove covered hands were grabbing her desk with force.  Before the mask came over her face, he could see pure rage go across her face.  Seeing her eyes dart down to the floor as she slowed down her heavy breathing was painful to him.  Without realizing he moved, he found himself standing near Felicity with his hand outstretched to place on her shoulder.  Before his hand touched her, Felicity moved away with a firm shake of her head.

 

 

“I don’t see your name on the schedule, Ms. Rochev.  What do you need?”

 

“You need to realize I don’t need to schedule time with Oliver.  I would think Russia would have made that clear enough to you.” Isabel tells her with a smug smile.

 

 

Before Dig made an excuse to take Felicity out of the room, Oliver saw her eyes – instead of the beautiful blue orbs he loved, he instead saw pure white with the coldest expression.  It was like looking into the eyes of a killer instead of his bright, charming assistant!

 

 

******************************* 

 

Felicity knew she had to calm down NOW.  Caitlyn told her emotions like hurt, anger, frustration etc. would bring out the cold and that was bad.  Isabel had to be gotten rid of before Felicity permanently got rid of her in a very cold way.  Barry would be very unhappy if she did that so she needed to find another way.  Tonight, she was going to work on a way to get rid of this witch for good.  Even though she still felt horrible anger toward Oliver, she would make sure the company came back to him completely when she rid the world of one Russian bitch.

 

 

“Felicity, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, Dig.  I am sorry.  I guess my tolerance for people putting me down is at an all-time low.  I need to find something that will rid us of her once and for all.  I am going to work on it in the lair tonight when there is downtime.  Thank you for rescuing me.  I should get back now.”

 

“Okay but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?  Oliver and I are worried about you.”

 

“I know.  Thanks.”

 

 

Luckily, both Oliver and Isabel were gone by the time they got back.  Dig received a text stating they were in a meeting and he would keep her away for the rest of the day.  Dig was concerned how Oliver planned on doing that but there was nothing he could do. 

 

 

******************************* 

 

Felicity was the first one in the lair.  She had her computers up doing searches on Isabel but she already made up her mind that she would frame Isabel if she needed to.  Felicity’s moral code can be broken if she can get rid of Isabel.  Plus, she is doing her a favor because Felicity knows in her heart that Isabel will be a big frozen popsicle if she is not gone soon.  She sets her alerts and is looking up some additional links when Oliver and Dig walk in.

 

 

“You okay?”  Dig asks her.

 

“Yup, fine.”

 

“I talked to Isabel about the way she treated you today.”

 

“Don’t bother, Oliver, I have it under control.”

 

“Under control?  What does that mean?”

 

“Isabel needs to be gone and you need your company back.  I am going to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.”

 

“Did you find something we can use?”

 

“Not yet but I will.”

 

 

Oliver and Dig are out on patrol when Felicity finds out that Isabel’s boss at Stellmoor is having an affair.  This is what Isabel used to get Stellmoor to buy the stock in Queen Consolidated.  Okay, this is the first nail in Isabel’s coffin.  Felicity finds a bank in the Cayman Islands that Isabel is hiding almost a billion dollars.  She transfers the money to a bank in Switzerland under a shell corporation that she created that has no trail to Oliver or her.  That money goes into another account.  Soon, there is enough money to buy back the company with money left over. 

 

 

Next, she hacks into George Williams computer and sends a message.

 

 

****

**_Do you want to get rid of Isabel Rochev without having your secret revealed?_ **

****

**_Who is this?_ **

****

**_A friend who also wants to get rid of her.  Do you want to or not?_ **

****

**_Yes, what do I have to do?_ **

****

**_Sell Oliver Queen back the stock from Queen Consolidated.  Fire Isabel.  I will get rid of the secret she holds over you._ **

****

**_How do I know I can trust you?_ **

****

**_Look at this file I am sending you._ **

****

**_Oh my God, how did you do that?_ **

****

**_Still worried about trusting me?_ **

****

**_No, I will contact Oliver Queen tomorrow morning._ **

****

**_As soon as the deal is sealed, call Isabel and let her know she is fired and no longer owns QC stock.  I will guarantee she will not be able to do anything to you._ **

 

 

Tomorrow Oliver will have his company back and Isabel will be gone.  If she will not go quietly after this, Felicity will get rid of her another way.

 

 

 

When Oliver and Dig return from patrolling, Felicity lets them know that George Williams is going to call Oliver and sell him back Stellmoor’s shares of stock.  Oliver is stunned.  How did Felicity get this information and what about Isabel?

 

“Isabel has been blackmailing him.  I took care of the blackmail evidence so he could sell you back the stocks.  The money can be transferred over from this account.”  Felicity hands him a paper with an account number on it.  Seeing the determined look on Felicity’s face and remembering how upset she was with him, Oliver decided to accept the opportunity and have faith in Felicity.  If she is right, he will have the company back and finally be rid of Isabel.

 

Surprisingly, George Williams calls first thing in the morning.  He explains to Oliver that Stellmoor is cash poor right now and the board was highly upset with him for buying this stock to begin with.  He suggests a private equity deal be upfront.  Oliver agrees and they make all the arrangements.  George tells him to thank “whoever got me out of that mess” but Oliver pretends he has no idea what Mr. Williams is talking about.  Mr. Williams tells Oliver the story of someone contacting him through a private message in a place nobody should know about.  Oliver is smiling at how smart and resourceful Felicity is.  George then tells him that he is making a call to Isabel next telling her the stocks are back in Oliver’s possession, that she is fired from Stellmoor and she no longer has any hold over him.  They hang up with a mutual “good luck’ and suddenly Oliver is back to having 100% of Queen Consolidated stock. 

 

 

**************** 

 

There is a scream before Isabel launches herself at Felicity. 

 

 

“You bitch.  You did this.  I am not going to stand by and allow you to ruin all my plans.  You will pay.”

 

“Get off her,” Dig tells her calmly as he peels her hands off Felicity.

 

 

Felicity turns to Isabel with eyes that are white and cold.

 

 

“Listen to me good.  If you ever, EVER come near me or anyone I care about, I will end you.  Don’t think I can’t.  You need to leave the country and find another sap to take advantage of because you are done here.”

 

“You can’t do this.”

 

“I already did.  BTW, I would check your secret bank account to see how that is doing.  I have a strange feeling it has been drained and put into another SECRET account, then transferred through security protocols and is now in the wind.  I am not sure where this feeling is coming from but…….”

 

“I will make you pay.  I will get this stock back and get this company back.  Oliver Queen is not the one who should be running this company.”

 

“John, please get security to escort Ms. Rochev out of the building.  Her former EA will box up her things and have them shipped to her.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Smoak.”

 

 

Oliver watches as Felicity Smoak manages to get his company and his fortune back.  The hacking and money transfer does not surprise him.  Felicity is remarkable with a computer.  What Oliver cannot comprehend is the change if Felicity’s personality as she talked to Isabel.  No fear, no babbling, no stutter, as Felicity calmly told Isabel she would “end her” if she came around again.  That was not even totally surprising.  What was the most shocking was the fact that Isabel folded like she was afraid. 

 

 

*********** 

 

That night was slow for the team.  Felicity walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes.  Placing her keys on the hook, she took off her gloves and started to walk toward the bedroom.  She noticed the door was closed.  Something was wrong.  That door is only closed when she is planning on having company over and she knows she left it open when she left this morning.  Gently opening the door so the person does not get suspicious, she finds herself face to face with a huge man.

 

 

“I have a message from Ms. Rochev for you.” He tells her as he reaches for a gun.

 

“Here is one to take back,” Felicity tells him as she reaches out her hand and freezes the hand that is holding the gun. 

 

“I should kill you right now but I will tie you up and call the police.  If you tell anyone what happened here, I will track you down and finish the job.  Do you understand?”

 

 

“Yeah, yes, sure.  I won’t tell anyone anything.”

 

 

Felicity ties his hands and feet and makes a call to Detective Lance.

 

“Detective Lance, a man broke into my house tonight.  I have him here but please hurry.  I am afraid he will get loose and kill me.”

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.  We are on our way.”

 

 

 

******************************** 

 

 

Quentin Lance had a soft spot in his heart for Felicity Smoak.  Yes, he knew she worked with the Hood and, gag, Oliver Queen but the blonde tech genius had a brightness and kindness that worked their way into his heart.  Considering how cynical he had become that was quite a feat.  The idea that someone broke into her home and she could be in danger made Lance rush over to her townhouse.

 

“Sweetheart, you okay?”  he asked her when he saw the tears on her face as she opened the door.

 

“Very scared.  This man told me Isabel Rochev hired him to hurt me.  Why would she do that, Detective?”

 

 

Felicity felt bad for acting so helpless but she needed to have Isabel gone and she had to keep the secret of her new skill from everyone.  It was in everyone’s best interest that the secret remains a secret.  Over Lance’s shoulder, Felicity mouthed the words “Truth now” to the assailant.  Detective Lance handcuffed the man and promised to put some extra men around her neighborhood.  Luckily, the tricks that Barry taught her worked and the assailant’s hand was thawed by the time the police arrived.

 

 

****************** 

 

His officers took the guy away as Lance got into his car.  Felicity looked scared and Lance knew a patrol would not be enough protection for her.  He tried to get her to go to a hotel, call someone or have someone come stay but she refused.   Shaking his head, he finally made a tough decision and picked up a phone that was hidden inside his coat pocket.

 

“Yes, Detective.”

 

“I’m calling about your girl.”

 

“Felicity?  What is going on?”

 

 

Lance knew he made the right decision when he heard the concern in the Hood’s voice.

 

 

“Her apartment was broken into and a man tried to assault her.  She said Isabel Rochev was the one who hired him.  She is pretty shaken up but refused to ask for help.  I thought you might want to know.”

 

“I do and thank you.”

 

 

Lance started the car and drove away after the Hood hung up.  Felicity Smoak was important to the Hood and he would make sure she was safe.

 

 

*************************** 

 

Barry was talking to her and trying to calm her down.  Cait and Cisco were in the background listening and adding their support.

 

 

“Barry, your advice worked.  I could freeze his hand without permanent damage but the anger was strong.  I don’t know how I stopped myself.  I fear what I will do next.”

 

“Felicity, you were able to stop.  The calming worked.  You protected yourself without hurting him.  Great job.  Don’t worry.  Just keep practicing the calming exercises.  Do you want me to come there?  I know you are scared and should not be alone.”

 

“She is not alone.  I will take care of her.”

 

Felicity turned around to see Oliver, not the Hood, but Oliver standing in her bedroom.  How did he know and what was he doing at her home?

 

 

“What are you doing here, Oliver?”

 

“Why didn’t you call me, Felicity?”

 

“She called me,”  Barry said in an angry voice.

 

“Allen, stay out of this.”

 

“No, you stay out of this.  I am on my way, Felicity.  I will take care of you.”

 

“I am here to take care of her.  You are hours away.  She does not need you here.”

 

“Don’t you have some other woman waiting for you, Queen?”

 

“No, I don’t.  The only woman I plan on being with is standing right next to me.”

 

“STOP.  STOP IT.”  Felicity yelled.  She turned and ran out of the townhouse.

 

“You need to leave her alone, Queen.  Haven’t you hurt her enough already?”  Barry screamed as the screen went blank.

 

 

Oliver went out the door looking for Felicity but she was long gone.

 

 

 

********************************** 

 

Felicity drove her car until she found a shopping center parking lot that was deserted.  Shops had closed long before.  Sitting in her car, she felt so much she did not know how to process it all.  For the past two years, she loved Oliver.  Denial was long gone.  At first, she could convince herself he was a friend and boss but her genius brain would not allow her to fool herself.  Oliver did not, would not and could not see her as anything more than an IT geek.  He was into brunette model like women who had no morals.  That was how Felicity saw it anyway.  When she listed his former girlfriends, it was easy to see how she came to that conclusion.  Laurel, Helena, Isabel, and several others who were gone so quickly she did not even get their names.  Felicity Smoak did not fit into that category so she was dismissed as the help.  Oliver was always nice to her but made sure he kept an emotional distance.  The one or two times that rule was broken, he quickly drew the line back to the place they were before.  Barry was there for her.  He saw her as someone worthwhile.  Could she build a relationship with Barry more than they have?  Was it possible for her to forget Oliver Queen and move on?  This one the first time that Felicity allowed herself to feel the hurt and pain she has avoided.  Tears running down her cheeks, Felicity let herself feel the humiliation, rejection, and longing to be good enough for Oliver to want her that she had buried.  The knocking on the window startled her.  Of fucking course, it was Oliver. 

 

 

“Open the door.”

 

“What do you want, Oliver?”

 

“Open the door.”

 

“I am fine.  I don’t need you to be here.”

 

“Open the door, please.”

 

 

Opening the door, she stared at Oliver.  Not moving, not saying anything, not getting angry but just stared and sat.   Oliver seemed to be at a loss with her reaction.  For several minutes, they both were still and no words were spoken.  Finally, Oliver picked her up and moved her to the passenger’s seat.  He sat in the driver’s seat and locked the door.  After he started the car and was driving, Felicity broke the silence.

 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To Queen Manor.”

 

“What, no.  Take me back to my townhouse.”

 

“You are going to the manor with me.  Your townhouse is not safe.  The manor has gates, security and me to protect you.”

 

“I don’t need your protection and how did you find out anyway?”

 

“You do and Lance called the Arrow.”

 

“Fine, just take me to a hotel.  I am not going to the manor.  What would people say if your ea stayed the night at your house?  What would gorgeous Laurel say?  What would the Huntress think?  Huh????”

 

“I don’t care what they think.  You are going there and that is final.”

 

“No, it is not.  I am not going there.  Why would you care anyway, Oliver?  I can go to Barry.”

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver was never so scared as when he received the call from Lance.  _Was Felicity attacked?  Isabel hired someone to hurt her?  Racing to her townhouse, his thoughts were on Felicity and why she did not call him?  She was part of the team but she did not call when she needed help.  Why?  The angry words she spoke to him along with the things Dig told him kept repeating in his mind._ “How dare you!  You have paraded women in front of me for two years now.  Gorgeous Laurel who belonged to your best friend but you had to go and sleep with her.  Crazy Helena who tied me up after forcing me to break into an FBI database.” “I would say you pushed Felicity too far.  I certainly hope she does not quit for good.” _It was true.  He did know that Felicity had a crush on him.  He did not think about how it might hurt her when he was dating all those women.  He finally saw the shock and hurt on her face in Russia when Isabel walked out of his room half-dressed and made that snide comment and he was more shocked when she told him he deserved better.  No, he really didn’t deserve better.  Felicity was too good to be with him with a bullseye on her back.  How easy would it be to give in to the urge to kiss her?  So easy but so wrong.  Then why was it so hard for him to just let Barry take care of her?  To see her happy with Barry?  Barry wanted to take care of her but that was not acceptable to Oliver.  The feeling he felt when Felicity said she did not want him but wanted Barry was like a stab in his heart.    He was taking her to the manor where he could protect her.  That was the least he could do.  She was in danger because of him.  This time it was not the Arrow but Oliver Queen that put her in danger._

“Oliver? Oliver.”

 

 

He realized Felicity was calling his name, and by the tone of her voice, it must have been going on for some time.

 

“Yes, Felicity.”

 

“Why are you still going toward Queen Manor when I told you I did not want to go there?” 

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty.  You need to be safe.  I NEED you to be safe.  I am taking you where you will be safe.  Why are you fighting me?”

 

“Fine for tonight.  Tomorrow I will have Barry come stay with me.”

 

 

_Have Barry come stay with her? No, he was not going to allow that to happen.  Barry Allen needed to stay in Central City and Felicity needed to be here in Starling with him.  That is how it was going to be from now on in._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some may say this does not seem like actions Felicity would take but remember she is part herself and part Killer Frost. Those two parts are fighting each other right now. Thank you to Anitacheise for her help and encouragement. Love you girl. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They make me smile so much. If you would like some advance spoilers for this and any of my stories follow me on tumblr tdgal1


	5. Where is Felicity Smoak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is attacked; Barry and Oliver have words about Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again want to thank my dear Anita and candykizzes24 (she did that fab cover) Come talk to me on tumblr tdgal1

 

 

_Oliver drove in silence for the rest of the trip.  Barry Allen is always around now.  He can’t take a breath without having to ask permission from this little nerd.  Felicity keeps turning to Allen instead of him.  He is not used to Felicity being cold to him.  Looking over at Felicity staring at him on the Salmon Ladder with obvious lust in her eyes made him feel special but now she looks at him with calculation.  How long has Felicity held this anger about him?  All those comments about “his women” and she was very vulgar with her remarks.  Fucking Sara in their lair was particularly hard to hear especially since it was true.  That did not even turn out to be a good situation for either him or Sara.  Sara was in love with Nyssa and she just needed to be with someone to block those feelings.  Isabel was just a horrible fuck up all the way.  Isabel tried to take his company plus she slept with his father.  Surely Felicity understood how bad he felt about that?_

Felicity was thinking of Oliver’s sexual escapades, too.  She could feel the cold anger seeping into her heart as she sat in the car waiting to go to Oliver’s house.    She needed Barry.  Tonight, she would call Barry and ask him to please come to her for a day or two.  Barry cared about her.  Barry was someone that could love her and she could love.  In the short time, she has known Barry he has put so much effort out to know her, protect her, cherish her and only her.   There is no bar for her to reach before she is good enough for Barry.  Nope, she is always good enough for him.  Even with her new ability, Barry cares about her so much.  She will do a Facetime call to Barry tonight.

 

 

 

 

When they reached her apartment, Oliver went inside to check it out.  Felicity will pick up some clothes and other necessities for a few days.  Felicity insisted it was only for tonight but Oliver would talk to her tonight and show her how important it is to remain safe.  Felicity went into the bedroom and came back with a small overnight case and a briefcase.

 

 

“Felicity, did you bring enough?”

 

“I will only be there overnight so I have plenty.”

 

“What if you need to spend longer?  It is better to be prepared, right?”

 

“I have a few outfits but I won’t need them.  Barry will be here tomorrow to take care of me.”

 

“I want to take care of you.  Allen is too far away.  Doesn’t he have a job to go to?”

 

“Yes, he does have a job but he is on medical leave right now.  He told me he would come immediately if I need him and I do need him.”

 

 

_Oliver feels like a large piece of ice was shoved into his heart.  She needs Allen?  She has him but she wants Allen.  He is going to show her that he is the one she needs.  This turnaround Felicity has made is so extreme and he does not understand it.  He will talk to her tonight and get the air cleared._

When they reached the mansion, Felicity opened her door before Oliver could get to her.  Oliver grabbed her suitcase and led her to the door.  He guided her up the stairs and opened a door.

 

 

“Here is your room.  Make yourself at home.  The en - suite bathroom is right here and it has all the toiletries you may need but if you need anything else, ask the staff.  Dinner is at 6.  I will let you rest for a bit but we need to talk after dinner.”

 

“Thank you.  I will be fine.”

 

 

As soon as Oliver left the room, Felicity was dialing Barry.  Unknown to her, Oliver was leaning against the door trying to calm himself.

 

 

“Hey.  Are you okay?  Where are you?”

 

“No, I am at Queen Manor.”

 

“Why are you there?”

 

“Someone attacked me or tried to tonight.  Oliver found out and insisted I come here.”

 

“I am glad you are okay and in a safe place.”

 

“Barry, can you come?  I need you here.  Am I asking too much?”

 

“Yes, I will come.  When do you want me there?  You want me to leave right away?”

 

“No, I will be here tonight but can you come tomorrow?”

 

“I will be there first thing in the morning.  Get some rest, beautiful.  I will see you then.  Call me if you need me tonight and I will be right there.”

 

“Thank you, Barry.  I will see you tomorrow.”

 

 

Oliver heard this phone call with a heavy heart.  She called Barry Allen and asked, no begged, Allen to come to her.  Barry said he would come tomorrow.  He needs to talk to her tonight and convince her to let Allen stay home.

 

 

 

 

 

During dinner, Oliver brought up the subject of staying at the manor longer.  He tried to go in quietly so he does not upset Felicity.  Allen is a sore subject between them and the last thing he wants to do is isolate her.

 

 

“Felicity, please stay for a few days.  It is important that you are safe and I have security here.”

 

“Oliver, I appreciate your kindness but Barry will be here tomorrow morning.  He will keep me safe.”

 

“You don’t need him to keep you safe, you have me.”

 

“Thank you but I want him to be here.  I need him here.”

 

 

Oliver couldn’t say anything else without upsetting her more.  That is the one thing he will not do. 

 

 

 

*************************** 

 

 

The next morning, Oliver and Felicity were sitting having breakfast and coffee when one of the staff came up to them.

 

 

“Mr. Queen, there is a Barry Allen at the gate who said he is here to see Ms. Smoak.  Should I let him in?”

 

 

Oliver wanted to say no but he saw Felicity move and knew she would just leave if he did. 

 

“Yes, please let Mr. Allen in.”

 

 

When the doorbell rang, Felicity was up out of her chair and running to the door before Oliver had a chance to even think.  By the time, he got to the door, Felicity was engulfed in Allen’s arms.  It upset him to see her cling to Allen but when he put his hand on her face and kissed her, he absolutely lost it.  He grabbed Allen and pulled him away from Felicity.

 

 

“Don’t touch her.  Get your hands off her.”

 

“Get your hands off me.  I can touch her.  What is wrong with you?”

 

“Felicity, I will take care of you.  Allen can go back to Central City.”

 

“I will not.  Felicity wants and needs me and I am here for her.  Felicity, do you need help getting your things?  I will take you home.

 

“You will not.  Felicity is going to stay here and that is final.”  He grabs Barry’s hand and pushes him back.

 

 

While they were fighting, Felicity was becoming upset and trying to control her power.  She was gripping a table so hard she had cuts on her hands.  She grabbed a pair of gloves she had taken off during breakfast and put them on.  She could feel cold inside her and she was scared.  She was so scared that she was going to hurt someone.  She just wanted to stop.  Being this way was not her choice and she does not want to be this way.  She starts to grab her head and shake she is so terrified.   Suddenly Barry and Oliver are at her side.  Barry is talking to her and taking her hand.  She can’t hear anything but screaming and then she realizes the screaming is coming from her.  She holds her breath to stop screaming and everything goes black.

 

 

Barry screams at Oliver.

 

 

“Look what you did.”

 

 

Oliver picked her up and put her on the couch and laid a blanket over her.  Barry sat down on the floor brushing his finger through her hair.

 

 

“Felicity?  Are you okay?  I am here.  You are safe.  I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

“Barry?  Barry, I am scared.  So scared.  Can you take me home and stay with me?  I need you to stay with me.”

 

“Yes, I have a car outside.  Where are your things so we can go.”

 

“Okay, I will go get them.  Don’t leave without me.”  Felicity tells him as she hugs him.

 

  
“I will be right here waiting.  Go get them.  Do you feel well enough to walk or do you want me to go with you?”

 

“Yes, can you come with me?”

 

 

Oliver stood there watching as Barry Allen picked Felicity up and carried her up the stairs.  What the hell just happened?

 

 

 

******************************** 

 

_Felicity and Allen came down stairs with her belongings.   What was going on?  His influence with Felicity was slipping and soon it will be gone._

“Oliver, thank you for letting me stay her last night.  I appreciate it.”  Felicity expressed.

 

“Are you going to be okay?  You plan on going back to your apartment where you were attacked?”

 

“Dig is going to come over and put some stronger locks and a security system in for me.  Barry is going to stay with me so I will be fine.  Thank you.”

 

 

Watching Felicity walk away was one of the hardest things he had to do for some time.

 

 

 ****************************************

 

.

 

“Thank you for putting the locks and security system in for me, Dig.”  Felicity reaches out to hug him as she expresses her gratitude. 

 

“Anything for you, Felicity.  Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

 

“Thank you but I have Barry here with me.  I will call you if I need you, I promise.”

 

 

Felicity showed Barry the guest room and they checked the new locks. They were sitting down watching a movie on the tv and talking, the hours passed away until they realized it was almost dinnertime.  Barry suggested they go to dinner and Felicity agreed.   On the way to the restaurant, they talked and laughed.  It felt so good for Felicity to have someone who knew everything about her and accepted her.  They had to park the car a few blocks away and they were walking hand and hand when suddenly Isabel was in front of them.   Felicity wants to remove her glove and attack Isabel but she is terrified about what will happen so she doesn’t do anything.  Barry did not realize Isabel was a danger to Felicity so he is not prepared for what happens next.  Isabel reached out and punched Felicity in the stomach.  As Felicity bent over in pain, she hit her in the head with a rock.  Barry put on his super speed to tie Isabel up and call 911.  SCPD took Isabel away in handcuffs as an ambulance put Felicity on a stretcher to take her to the hospital.  Felicity was unconscious and the paramedics were worried about a trauma head injury.

 

 

 

Barry is sitting in the waiting room while Felicity is checked over by the doctors.  Suddenly he realizes that Felicity needs Caitlin to look her over.  Getting up from his seat, he walks outside to an unpopulated spot and turns on his speed.  Running to Central City, Caitlin is more than agreeable to come back to Starling to see Felicity.

The doctors came out a few minutes after they returned. 

 

 

“We are keeping her overnight just to make sure she does not have a reaction from the head injury.  They will be moving her to a room shortly and you will be able to see her then.  Her ribs are taped up from the punch but the head injury is my main concern.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.  I appreciate it.”

 

 

As the doctor walks away, Barry and Caitlin have the same thought:  how will this affect the meta abilities and will it be for better or worse?

 

 

 

 

Oliver is meeting with Captain Lance on the rooftop when Lance gets a call.

 

 

  
“It’s the precinct so I need to take it.”  Oliver nods his head as Lance listens to the caller.

 

 

“What happened?  Is she okay?  Where did they take her?”

 

 

Oliver has a bad feeling and it only grows as he hears the questions.  He will put an arrow in Allen if anything else has happened to Felicity.  His worst fear is confirmed when Lance hangs up.

 

 

“Your girl was attacked again tonight.  This time Isabel Rochev did the dirty work herself.  She was with her boyfriend, some Allen kid when it happened and he stepped in but not before Rochev got a couple good hits.  Ms. Smoak was taken to Starling General.  Isn’t she normally with you at night?”

 

“Thank you, detective.  Yes, she took a night off and Allen is not her boyfriend.  I have to go.”

 

 

As the Arrow shoots one of his repealing arrows and flies away Lance has one thought – you hope he is not her boyfriend and so does Oliver Queen.

 

 

 

 

Oliver is in a rage by the time he gets back to the lair.  Dig looks up and knows something unpleasant is coming.

 

 

“How did your meeting with Lance go?”

 

“Felicity was attacked again tonight.  She is at SGH.  I am going in to change and Oliver Queen and his bodyguard are going to the hospital.”

 

 

Dig makes no comment as he watches Oliver grab his bag to change but he thinks again how creepy it is when Oliver refers to himself in third party language.

 

 

 

Barry and Cait are waiting for them to get a room for Felicity when suddenly Oliver and Dig arrive. 

 

 

“Allen, I should never have let her leave with you.  Look what happened.”

 

“Queen, that was Isabel Rochev, your former screw buddy, who hurt Felicity.  Don’t you dare come in telling me it was my fault.  I stopped Rochev and now she is behind bars where she belongs.  Felicity wanted to be with me.  You had your chance and blew it.”

 

“Both of you stop.  We are in a hospital.  We all love Felicity and care about what happens.  This is not the place for this discussion.”  Dig tells them both.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle.  I agree.  Felicity’s health is the most important thing right now.  Barry, you need to calm down.  Mr. Queen, my name is Caitlin Snow and I work at Star Labs with Barry.  Felicity is a friend of mine.”

 

“Ms. Snow, what are you doing here?  Why wasn’t I called?  What is going on now?”

 

“The hospital is trying to get a room for Felicity.  She suffered a head injury and they want to keep her overnight to make sure she is okay and there is no concussion.  We are waiting for them to tell us when they have a room.”

 

 

Oliver strolled over to the nurse’s station and after talking to her for a few minutes, he came back and told Caitlin they would be moving Felicity immediately.  True to his word, Felicity was being moved to a room within 10 minutes.   The nurse gave them a room number and they walked into a room that looked more like a suite.

 

“What is this?”

 

“My family has a private suite in the hospital.  I had Felicity moved there.”

 

 

Oliver could tell Barry was annoyed but he did not care.  Felicity was going to get the best care.  Maybe when she woke up she would be herself and they could be rid of Barry Allen.

 

 

Felicity was moved to the Queen family suite and Oliver, Barry, Dig and Caitlin sat down waiting for her to wake up.  Felicity was moved to the Queen family suite and Oliver, Barry, Dig and Caitlin sat down waiting for her to wake up.  Felicity was moved to the Queen family suite and Oliver, Barry, Dig and Caitlin sat down waiting for her to wake up.  Barry used his super speed to make a copy of Felicity’s hospital records for Cait.  She wanted to check and see what tests they did and what the results were. 

 

 

 

 

 

Since the suite had recliner chairs, everyone slept at the hospital waiting for Felicity to wake up.  Around 4 in the morning, they heard her moaning in her sleep.  Oliver was on one side of the bed and Barry was on the other.  Both were holding her hand.  Felicity was thrashing in her sleep crying out.  Oliver started rubbing her arm and softly calling her name but he stopped suddenly when Felicity started crying out.

 

 

“Barry, Barry.”

 

 

Oliver dropped her hand in shock.

 

“Barry”

 

“Felicity, I’m here.”

 

 

Felicity’s eyes opened wide as she screamed “Barry”

 

 

Barry leaned down and kissed her gently.  Felicity reached up as Barry moved back up away from her. 

 

 

“I’m here, Lis.  You are okay.  Caitlin is here.  So are Oliver and Mr. Diggle.”  


 

Felicity turned her head and finally looked at Oliver and Dig.  She gave them a small smile and a nod but turned her head back to Barry.  Caitlin moved over to the bed and took Felicity’s hand. 

 

 

“Lis, you are fine.  Listen to me.  You are fine.  There is nothing to worry about, okay?”

 

 

Felicity smiled and held Caitlin’s hand.  As soon as Cait felt confident Felicity was calm, she moved away.  Felicity took Barry’s hand and pulled him over.  Barry bent down and Felicity reached up and kissed him. 

 

 

“I’m glad you are here.  I was scared.  So scared.”

 

“I know but you are okay.  We are with you and I will not leave you.  You are safe.”

 

 

Oliver watched the whole scene and his brain was frozen.  _How did this all happen?  What can he do to get rid of Barry Allen and get his Felicity back?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Who is the boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is in the hospital; Barry and Oliver fight over Felicity (with words, not fists); Felicity is released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am majorly involved with the OFBB, I am going to update but the chapters are not betaed and they are shorter. I just want to make sure I have updates before I go on vacation for over a week.

 

 

 

 

Barry sat near Felicity holding her hand.  Since she woke up, she clung to Allen.  She acknowledged him and Dig but it was Barry and then Dr. Snow who she looked to.

 

 

Caitlin, what happened to my gloves?”  Felicity searched Dr. Snow’s eyes as though looking for something.  Oliver was confused and hurt.  Looking at her panicked face, Oliver wanted to understand what she was so afraid of.

 

 

“Felicity, you are okay.  You are fine.”  Oliver watched Dr. Snow touch Felicity’s hands soothingly and look into Felicity’s eyes as though trying to pass her confidence into Felicity.  What the hell was going on here?

 

 

“Are you sure, Cait?  Are you positive?  Barry, is she?”  Sweat was running down her face and her heart rate was starting to rise.

 

 

“Lis, yes, trust me.  Baby, trust me.”  Barry Allen sat down on the bed keeping her eyes right on him and kissed her.  The monitor started to level out, Felicity closed her eyes as she held on to Allen and Allen kept whispering in her ear.  Oliver could not hear what he was saying but from Felicity’s facial expression it was working.

 

 

 

The nurse came into the room.  Looking at all the people in the room, watching the stats, and pulling out her stethoscope, she moved Allen out of the way and did a check of Felicity. 

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, what happened?  If you keep being distressed, I will be forced to clear the room.”

 

“No, please.  I need Barry.  Don’t ask him to leave.  I will calm down and stay calm.  I promise.”  Felicity grabbed the hand of the petite, redheaded nurse.  She looked directly into the nurse's eyes and shook her head as though to show her honesty.

 

“Okay, Ms. Smoak, I am your nurse for the rest of the night.  My name is Betty.  If you need anything, let me know.  The rest of you remember that she is a patient and should not be upset.”  She looks across the faces of the people in the room.  Everyone quickly gave their agreement.  Betty looked at them all, pointing her fingers to her eyes and walked out.

 

 

Dig started laughing which broke the strain in the room.  Soon everyone was chuckling, Felicity included. 

 

 

“I think she used to be one of my drill sergeants and was reincarnated as a nurse,”  Dig said as he did a salute to the door.

 

“Yes, she was scary, for sure.  I was afraid she was going to throw all of us out.”  Caitlin exclaimed as tears ran down her eyes.  She gave a little punch to Barry’s arm and smiled at Felicity.

 

 

Felicity’s color was better, she was breathing normally and her stats were good so Oliver was not going to do anything right now.  He would talk to Felicity and find out what was going on but now was not the time.  For right now Barry Allen was who she was clinging to.  As much as he hated that idea there was nothing he could do about it now.  When she was better and out of the hospital, he was going to talk to Felicity.  He missed his girl Wednesday.  The lair was empty without her.  His heart broke when she talked about all the women and how much it hurt her.  He must fix this as soon as possible.

 

When the doctor arrived, Felicity was laughing and her color was back.  He checked her chart and did a quick exam. 

 

“Ms. Smoak, you are doing much better.  If I can get your assurance you will rest for the next few days and you will have someone with you, I will discharge you tonight.”   Felicity’s smile became brighter and brighter as he spoke.  Her head was nodding and she was pointing at Barry to show him she had someone to take care of her.

“Okay, I am going to go by all those nonverbal responses and say you agree to all those points, am I correct?” 

 

“You are correct, doctor.  I will rest and I have my boyfriend to take care of me.”

 

 

Oliver looked at Felicity pointing to Allen and felt a piece of his heart falling to his feet.  When did Allen become her boyfriend?  This was getting out of hand and he felt like he was on a runaway train with no conductor.  Things were spiraling out of control and he had no way to stop it. 

 

 

The nurse came in a few minutes later and took out the IV and detached all the wires.  She handed Felicity a stack of papers.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, here are your release papers with instructions included.  If you feel any of the symptoms mentioned in the paperwork, come back to the ER immediately.  If everyone would leave the room, I can help you get dressed.”   Looking around the room at each of them, she tilted her head towards the door.  They all walked out of the door smiling at Dig’s silent salute.  Nurse Betty’s raised eyebrow was the only indication she noticed.

 

 

Nurse Betty came out with Felicity in a wheelchair.

 

 

“Who is taking her home?”

 

 

Both Barry and Oliver stepped up and Nurse Betty looked between them with knowing eyes.

 

 

“Unless you are both in the same car, that probably won’t work.”  Felicity looked up at the confusion and a frown came over her pretty face.

 

 

Pointing to Barry, she said in a clear voice, “That is who is taking me home.”

 

Nurse Betty saw the smirk that came to Barry’s face and the look of hurt on Oliver’s.  Dig and Caitlin just stood by not saying a word but Caitlin had a worried look on her face.

 

 

“Please go get the car and meet me in the front.  I will bring her out and wait for you.”

 

 

Barry smiled and shook his head yes.  He walked away as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.  Oliver just stood stiffly watching the other man walking away.  He noticed that Caitlin Snow moved to the side of Felicity’s chair and held her hand.   The obvious relief in her expression gave Oliver pause.  _What was Felicity so afraid of and what does Caitlin Snow have to do with it?  What happened in Central City that turned Felicity from a woman with a crush on him who watched him on the salmon ladder and blushed to a woman who barely looked at him?  Even when she does look at him, it was not with the care and attraction he was used to but with uncertainty and anger.  He needs to get this situation under control and do it quickly._

 

 

Everyone walked out with Felicity and Nurse Betty.  Barry was parked out front of the building and he came over to the door and made sure the door was open and the seat was pushed back for Felicity.  His hands held on to her arm as she stood up and got into the car.  Caitlin Snow let go of her hand for Barry Allen to take it. 

 

 

“Felicity, I will meet you at your townhouse, okay?”  Caitlin said with a smile and then starts to walk toward her car after receiving Felicity’s nod.

 

“I will see you there, Cait.  Thank you for everything.”  Felicity replies as she continues to get into the car. 

 

Turning around in the seat to acknowledge Dig and Oliver, Felicity gave them a small smile.  “thank you for coming.  I promise I will be back at work in a few days.”

 

 

With that final statement, Allen shut the door, thanking Nurse Betty and speeds to the other door to sit back and drive away.  Oliver and Dig stand there for a few minutes before Oliver hears Nurse Betty speaking to him.

 

 

“How long have you been in love with her?  And why are you standing there instead of getting her back?  I only talked to her for a short time but her kindness and love shine through.”

 

“No, we work together.  I am her boss.  We are not like that.”

 

“Really?”  Nurse Betty gives him a disbelieving look and grabs the wheelchair.  “The only person who believes that is you and Felicity.  If you want her with that young man, continue the path you are on.  If you want things to change, change your thinking and acting.”  With a last look at him, she walks away totally not worrying about overstepping boundaries.  If only Oliver could follow her lead so easily. 

 

 

 

 

As soon as they are in the car and pulling away from the hospital, Felicity turns around to Cait.

 

 

“Are you sure I am okay?  Cait, I can’t keep wearing gloves so what can I do?”

 

Cait hands her a small white thing that looks like a wraparound bracelet.

 

 

“This is a new device Cisco and I came up with.  It will not completely control the power but it will keep it in check enough.  You can wear it all the time without looking suspicious or having to worry about taking it off.”

 

 

Felicity takes it and wraps it around her wrist and it pulls into place.  She feels the calm and control as soon as it is connected.

 

 

“Thank you, Cait.  I feel much better now.”

 

“You are welcome but remember you still have to remain calm.  This will not stop a full-blown attack that is brought on by extreme anger and hurt.  You need to control your emotions and stay away from situations that may bring them on.”

 

 

They finally reach her townhouse and all get out.  Barry takes out the key Felicity gave him and opens the door.  Walking into her home, Felicity feels calmer.  Her face relaxes and she goes over to the couch and turns the TV on.  Barry and Caitlin sit down.  Caitlin looks at her friend knowing she needs to do a quick check before she leaves for Central City. 

 

 

“Felicity, I need you to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs so I can give you a quick exam before I have to return to Central City.”

 

 

Cait checks all the vital signs and other things the hospital does not know enough about to check.  She is satisfied that Felicity is okay.

 

 

“Cait, why don’t you stay tonight?”  Felicity tells her friend seeing the strain on her face.

 

“I can’t, Lis.  I have to do a presentation early in the morning.  I can drive and leave the rental car in Central City.”

 

“No, we can return the car in the morning for you.  Barry can take you home.  You will be home in 30 minutes tops.”

 

“No, I don’t want to leave you alone here.”  Cait looks around the townhouse.

 

“I insist.  Barry can be back in a flash.  Get it?”  Felicity starts laughing and Cait and Barry are soon cracking up themselves.

 

“Cait, I can go and be back within 15 minutes at the most.  Let me take you home.  Lis can make sure the door is locked and security system is turned on, okay?”

 

Caitlin reluctantly agrees and soon the two are gone.  Felicity makes sure the door is locked and the security system is on.  Moving into the bedroom, she changes into her sleep set.  Barry will be back shortly and they can go to bed.  Felicity can feel the effects of the attack and she sits on the couch and waits.

 

 

 

 

Oliver and Dig go back to the lair.  Oliver is so frustrated he can’t even see straight. 

 

 

“Why don’t we go do a patrol, Oliver?  I think you need the diversion and fight.”  Dig watches as Oliver stalks to the back with a scowl on his face.  This is going to be a long few days.

 

A few minutes later, both Oliver and Dig are out patrolling.  They find a few low-level thieves, a purse snatcher and a guy from a bar pushing a girl too far but otherwise it is quiet.  They quickly take care of those and Oliver tells Dig to go ahead home.  Oliver is riding his bike around town and finds himself in front of Felicity’s townhouse.  Climbing up the fire escape, he looks inside and sees Felicity sitting on the couch watching TV but no sign of Allen.  Pulling out his phone, he sends a text.

 

OQ:  Where is Allen?

 

FS:  He had to go out for a few minutes but he will be back shortly.

 

OQ:  He left you alone?  What the hell, Felicity.  I am coming in.”

 

FS:  You don’t have to.  Barry will be here in a few minutes.

 

 

Oliver is sitting outside the window and is ready to bang on it when the door opens up and Allen appears.  Felicity runs into his arms and Allen holds her and walks her over to the couch.  He sees them talking and an angry flush comes across Allen’s face.  He starts to shake his head no and Felicity climbs into his lap and brushes her lips against his.  Oliver can only watch this for so long before he decides to go back to the lair and change. 

 

 

 

 

Barry opens the door and Felicity runs into his arms.  Barry’s arms come around her and he brings her to the couch.

 

 

“What is wrong?”  He gently asks as his hand moves her hair out of her eyes.

 

“Oliver discovered you were gone and he has been texted me.  He said he was coming in and I don’t want to see him right now.”

 

Barry is angry and he starts to shake his head.  “I am here to take care of you.  Queen needs to mind his own business.”

 

Felicity moves into his lap and kisses him.  He kisses her back and they sit like that for a long time. 

 

 

Barry slept with her but nothing happened between them.  He held her close all night but that is as far as things went.  She snuggled up to Barry’s bare chest as his arms tightened around her.  Suddenly she heard knocking on the door and she reluctantly moved out of Barry’s arms and went to the door.

 

 

“Who is it?”  Felicity is not opening the door to anyone after what happened.

 

“Oliver.  I brought you some breakfast.  I thought you might want some of those apple turnovers you like so much.”

 

“The ones from the bakery?”  Felicity asks rubbing her hands together as she tastes apple on her tongue in her mind.

 

“The very ones.”

 

 

Felicity turns off the alarm and opens the door.  Oliver just stepped into the door when he saw a sight that made him sick – Allen comes out of Felicity’s bedroom – not the spare but Felicity’s bedroom – in boxers and nothing else.  His face turns an ugly angry red color and his hand goes into a fist.  WTF.  Felicity looks at him and then at Barry.  Allen looks at Oliver and at Felicity.

 

“Oliver brought breakfast.  Isn’t that nice?”  She says uncomfortably standing between the two very angry men.  She looks at the red face of Oliver glaring at Barry and Barry is smirking as he stands practically naked coming out of her bedroom.  Okay, then she thinks – game on. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Felicity or Killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out something he did not want to know, Felicity finally uses her powers for good. Thanks to candykizzes24 for her amazing artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to thank you all for your support during that mess that happened. As you can see and as promised, I am updating this and will continue to do so. I will be updating my current three fics that I have as often as I can. I wanted to address the Felicity in this fic. I love Felicity and she is an adorable cupcake. In this story because of the blast, she is now a dual personality. Killer Frost is born of anger and Felicity is angry. In canon, I always thought it was strange that they made it seem like Felicity was unconcerned about all those women and him hooking up with Sara after the 'I can't be with someone I care about' speech. As a woman, I would be pissed and that is how I am writing Felicity. Her anger fuels the KF but she is still the same cupcake and she will learn to control KF as time goes on. Also I know right now she seems needy but that is just her reaction to the new situation. Again, she will strengthen as time goes on. If you read me you know all my Felicity's are strong but I know she is super cold in this one so I wanted to let you know why and to assure you she will find a way to deal. Thanks.

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver stands there in total shock.  So many emotions go through him at once he can’t keep up or decide which one he should grab on to.  _WTF.  Is Barry Allen coming out of Felicity’s bedroom half dressed?  Did Felicity have sex with this guy?  Did he lose her forever?  He has finally admitted to himself that Felicity is more to him than just his EA and it girl.  He understands how upset she is with him but has she fallen for this geeky kid?  He wants to be the one coming out of that bedroom and instead he sees Barry Allen strolling out without a care in the world.  He needs to do something but he does not know what he can do to make this all go away and get Felicity back.  Something happened in Central City and it changed his girl.  She gets angry so fast now.  Felicity was always so calm.  If there was a tough call, she would look over the situation and make a calculated call with no problem.  Even when Isabel came out of his room, cringing as he remembers, Felicity stayed in control.  He needs to talk to her but Allen is always there.  He has no choice but to wait until she comes back to the lair.  Maybe he can get rid of Allen himself._

“Allen,” Oliver says in the least threatening voice he can at the moment. 

 

“Queen, what brings you to our neck of the woods?” Barry asks with an uptick of his brow.  Oliver grips on to the chair in front of him to ground himself.  He wants to smash Allen but knows that will only make things worse for him.

 

“I know how much Felicity loves these turnovers and I wanted to see how she was doing?” Oliver can feel the heat when Allen pulls Felicity into his arms and kisses her head.  He wants to put an arrow into this kid so badly but he can’t.

 

“Honey, maybe you should go get dressed.  I will set the table and make you coffee while you change.  You may not be dressed appropriately for company, don’t you think?” Oliver waits for the loud voice to come because he knows Felicity hates being told what to do but to his surprise, Felicity just smiles at Allen, kisses him lightly on the mouth and walks back into the bedroom.

 

Oliver turns on Allen the minute the door closes.

 

“What game are you playing here, Allen?  What are you doing in Felicity’s bedroom?”  Barry shoots him a smug look as he walks into the kitchen and starts making coffee.

 

“No game.  I don’t think what Felicity and I do in her bedroom is any business of yours, Queen,” Oliver snaps as he seizes Barry by the throat and shoves him against the refrigerator.

 

“Yes, it is my business.  Make no mistake, Allen, I have every intention of getting her back.  She is with you temporarily because she is upset with me but that will end very soon.”  Oliver releases his hold and steps back.

 

“You are done, Queen.  She hates you.  All she thinks of when she sees you is walking in and seeing you and Sara Lance screwing.  Do you know she cried when she told me about Sara, Laurel, McKenna, oh, and my personal favorite, Isabel Rochev?”  Barry angrily tells Oliver as he gets closer into his personal space.  “Stop being so selfish and let her go.  I am talking to her about moving to Central City with me.  She has had many job offers there or didn’t you know that?”

 

Oliver pushes Barry back but not enough to cause him to fall.  _The last thing he needs is Felicity coming out and seeing him manhandle the little geek.  Oliver must admit that Allen has more guts than he gave him credit for.  He expected Allen to back down from him since Allen must realize Oliver could take him in a heartbeat but instead Allen is fighting.  A lump in his throat appears when he admits to himself that Allen must care more about Felicity than he thought.  Felicity move to Central City with this guy – no, no.  He cannot let that happen.  It is time for him to get some good advice about the situation and he knows the perfect person to do that with – Dig.  Dig and Felicity are close and that is who knows her best._

The door opens and Felicity comes out dressed in a sundress with red hearts, green leaves, and purple flowers on it.  She has white sandals on her feet and her hair is back in her signature ponytail.  He notices she has a strange white bracelet around her wrist.  She had that in the hospital, didn’t she?  Didn’t the hospital give that to her and why does she still have it on? 

 

“Felicity, do you want me to take off the bracelet from the hospital for you?” Seeing her eyes widen, her hands reach out to Allen and him rushing to her side gives him pause.  What is going on here and why is this bracelet so important to her?

 

“No, this is a present from Caitlin.  I never take it off.  I want it on. No….” She looks around the room eyes darting from Allen to him and back.  Allen is rubbing her back as he jumps in, “What Felicity means is that the bracelet was a gift from Caitlin and she treasures it.  She keeps it on as a reminder of her love and friendship with Cait, right honey?”   Felicity looks up into Allen’s eyes, smiles, and nods.  She appears to be much calmer but Oliver is now very suspicious of the entire situation.  Something is going on here and he will find out what it is and put a stop to it immediately.  Felicity is not going to leave Starling and him to go with this geek. 

 

 

 

Oliver stomps down the stairs.  Sara and Dig are sparring and he pulls his shirt off and jumps in with them.  Dig looks over at him with a calculated look but keeps sparring.  Oliver is sparring with force.  This is not the normal getting ready for the villain’s type of work out.  In his mind, he can see Allen walking out of Felicity’s room and he throws a punch that knocks Sara to the ground.  She jumps back up but backs away. 

 

“Ollie, what the hell is wrong with you?” Sara can see the anger pouring off Oliver like water.

 

“What do you mean?” He replies while he continues to go after Dig who keeps avoiding his hits.

 

“What has you so damn mad?  Don’t say you aren’t either.  It is coming off you in waves.  What happened with Felicity?” Sara’s face suddenly goes from cloudy to clear like she figures it out.

 

“Why do you mention Felicity?” Getting distracted by the question, Dig throws him down on his back.  Coming up with an annoyed look on his face he sees Dig smirking.

 

“That is the only thing that would get such a reaction from you.  Where did you see her?  I thought you were coming straight here from home."

 

“I stopped at Felicity’s to bring her those turnovers she loves and talk.”  Oliver grips his hand around Dig’s tightly as Dig helps him up.

 

“Well?  What happened and don’t bother to clam up.”  Sara tells him with determination.

 

“Allen was there.” The answer is clipped.

 

“Okay, that should not surprise you since she left the hospital with him and he said he would stay with her,” Dig shoots him a look as he replies.

 

“He walked out half naked…he walked out of HER bedroom half naked.  She was not fully dressed.  I don’t want to talk about this.” Oliver walks back yelling over his shoulder that they need to track down the latest criminal since “Felicity is not coming”.

“This is not good,” Dig turns to Sara and she agrees.

 

“No, Oliver must be finally realizing that he is in love with Felicity and now she wants little to do with him.  Felicity is not the same as Laurel was.  Her level of tolerance must be surpassed.” Sara agrees with Dig assessment.  Oliver is in serious trouble.  Maybe she should try talking to Felicity.  She was one of the women but they did have a good relationship before that.  Yes, she will try.

 

Sara pulls up as much as she can.  She is no Felicity for sure and that will probably be another thorn in Oliver’s side but so be it. 

 

“What did you find?”  Oliver comes out with wet hair and clean clothes on.

 

“This is all I could find.” Sara shows what she pulled up and as expected Oliver blows up.

 

“We need Felicity here.  We can’t operate in the dark.  Dig, call her and get her over here.” Dig raises his eyebrows at Oliver but picks up his phone.  A few minutes later his phone dings.

 

“Felicity said she will be over in a bit.  She wants to bring Barry Allen with her.” Dig waits for a second and gets what the reaction he expects.

 

“No, Allen can’t come.  What is she thinking?  Tell her this is a SECRET lair, please.” Oliver is pacing up and down as he mumbles to himself.

 

“Okay, she told me she will come over this afternoon to help.”  Dig decides he will let Felicity tell him the rest.  He already feels sore from his sparring session and does not want a repeat.

 

About an hour later the door opens and Felicity walks down the stairs.

 

“You do understand that the doctor wants me to rest, right?” Walking over to her computers, she starts searching when silence follows her statement.  She did not see the look of guilt and hurt pass over Oliver’s face.

 

“Here is what you need.  Do you need me to watch over on comms as you do this?”  Felicity asks coldly as Oliver cringes.  He remembers Felicity looking at him with interest as he sparred, did the salmon ladder and walked around shirtless.  He did it often to see the blush that would come over her face when he caught her staring at him.  She ignores him now.  Instead of interest in her eyes, he sees a cold frost that chills him.  He must get her back.  He can’t lose her now.  Why didn’t he see her before when he had the opportunity?

 

Walking over to stand behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder Oliver quietly tells her, “Fe-li-ci-ty, I am so sorry.  I know I hurt you by my actions but I miss you.  I miss seeing you here.  I miss the way things were.” 

 

“Yeah, that is the problem, Oliver.  I don’t want things to be the way they were.  That might work for you but not for me.  I am building a new life anyway so don’t worry about it.”

 

“I worded that incorrectly.  I meant I miss our friendship, not this coldness between us.  Can you forgive me?” Oliver is using all his charm and tricks that always made Felicity feel good before.

 

“I am trying but it really hurt me but I need to forgive you.  I am moving on anyway so yes, I forgive you.”  Felicity turns to him and gives him a small smile and then turns back to the searches.  Oliver feels his stomach drop.  This is not how he wanted things to go at all.  Moving on?  With Allen?  He needs to do something but he is not sure what. 

 

Sara walks into the room at that moment.  Felicity’s shoulders tighten up and she sits stiffly. 

 

“Ollie, can you give me a minute to speak with Felicity?” Oliver gives Sara a hard look but she silently gives him a pleading look.  He walks to the back as Sara walks over to Felicity.

 

“Felicity, I need to talk to you.”  Sara starts hesitantly.

 

“Okay, about what?”  Felicity turns her chair to face Sara with her arms crossed.  Sara sees this is not going to be easy.

 

“I wanted to apologize to you.  Ollie and I made a mistake.  We were both hurting and went back to the old behavior.  I am so sorry you happened upon that.  Oliver cares for you and I care about someone in Nanda Parbat.  It was a horrible mistake for both of us.  I know Oliver never wanted to hurt you or have you turn away from him.”  Sara sits and looks at Felicity as she speaks.  The genuine sadness on her face gives Felicity the truth of her words.

 

“That is okay, Sara.  If it wasn’t you, it would have been someone else.  He can’t be with someone he could care about so sadly you were doomed from the start.”  Felicity tells her with a chill to her voice.  Sara is shocked.  Ollie is right.  Something is wrong with Felicity Smoak.  Felicity Smoak is the kindest, most caring person she has ever met and this woman was standoffish and cold.  This is not the same woman at all. 

 

“Felicity, thank you but what can I do to make up for it?  You seem like you are distressed and unlike yourself.  It bothers me that my mistake was to blame for this.” For a few seconds, Sara can see the honest compassion she is used to seeing in Felicity’s eyes before she turns away.

 

“Thank you, Sara.  I forgive you.  Oliver would have found someone else anyway.  He pushed me away repeatedly so I should not have been surprised.  It is okay anyway since I have Barry now.”  With one small smile, Felicity turns back to the computer system and begins searching.  Sara sits staring at the back of her head for a few minutes before walking back to the shower area.

 

 

 

Sara knows Ollie will be wanting a full report of what happened and she hates to even start this.  Oliver will be devastated to hear what Felicity said.  Something is terribly wrong with Felicity and Oliver is not going to be the one to figure it out.  Sara will keep an eye on the situation.  Oliver walks toward her with an unwavering step.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Ollie, you probably don’t want to know.  Really, drop it.”  Sara tries but knows Oliver will continue.

 

“I do want to know and I won’t drop it, Sara.  Tell me.”  Oliver is clenching his hands.

 

“Okay, she said she forgives me because if it wouldn’t have been me, it would have been someone else.  That you keep pushing her away but she has Barry now.  That it would not have worked anyway because you can’t be with someone you care about.” His face drops with every word.  “Ollie, I am worried about Felicity.  She is not herself.  It was only toward the end that I saw the Felicity I know in her eyes.  Before that she was cold as ice.”

 

“I knew it.  Something happened to her in Central City.  The way she acted about that bracelet.  The way she is acting period.  She clings to Allen.  It is not the strong Felicity we know plus she is not her normal self.  Felicity is not a cruel person.  She does not hurt people for fun.  How can we figure this out?  Maybe Dig knows something.”  Oliver’s fingers are rubbing together.

 

“No, Dig is as confused as we are.  I already talked to him about this and he is worried, too.” Sara shakes her head at the idea of Dig being in the know.

 

Soon it was time to go patrol.  That night was very quiet.  Oliver planned to talk to Felicity when he got back but that was not to be.  When they returned, Felicity was already gone.

 

 

When Felicity got back home, Barry told her he needed to get back to Central City.  There was a meta causing trouble and the Flash was needed.  She immediately packed a bag and came out to the living room.

 

“Felicity, are you sure?  I don’t want you to feel you should drop everything because I must go back.  I know you have a job, team, and friends here.  Oliver Queen is going to be very upset if you leave again.”  Taking her hands and looking into her eyes, Barry wants her to understand he is being honest.

 

“I want to help.  I want to be with you.  I am still on medical leave and I don’t care what Oliver thinks.  He did not care what I thought when he told me he could not be with someone he cares for and then slept with Sara.  You know what, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.  Is this bag too heavy to carry along with me?  I can just bring my tablet and pick up some things in Central City.”  Barry kisses her hands.

 

“I want you with me.  I always want you with me.  I just wanted to make sure this is what you want.  I can carry you and a bag so if you are ready, let’s go.” Barry grins as he lifts her and her bag up and starts running.

 

 

 

Oliver is becoming more concerned by the minute.  _Felicity is acting very strange.  Yes, he is hurt that she has transferred her affections to Allen but there is something else.  Something he cannot put his finger on but he knows in his gut.  There is no doubt in his mind that Felicity is done with all his pushing and pulling.  Calling him out on his lies and coverups has been her way from the beginning.  Dig and Sara figured it out.  Oliver is jealous of Allen.  It never occurred to him that Felicity might turn away from him to another, which in retrospect was foolish and shortsighted.  Beautiful, smart, funny, talented and sexy women are a rarity and sought after.  It is not like other men have not noticed her before.  Delivery boys fall all over her daily.  The mailroom guy sorts her mail in piles before delivering it, for Pete’s sake.  In meetings, board members pull out her chair and offer to get her coffee.  It is time to be totally truthful with himself and stop denying it.    Why does he have dreams of Felicity and what she will taste like if he does not want to find out?  Why does he break up any attempt by another man to get her attention?  Why is he more verbal with his discomfort when Felicity takes care of him after a patrol than Dig?  Because if he says it hurts or make a noise, she immediately uses those amazing hands to soothe the pain.  She is totally focused on him and just him.  That feeling has been missing for several weeks now and he wants it back, damn it.  Seeing Allen come from her private domain was a big wake up call.  Hearing her call him her “boyfriend” was a pain he cannot forget._ Before he even has the thought, he is on his bike riding to Felicity’s townhouse.  When he gets to the door no answer.  He gets the key from the hiding place and unlocks the door.  Felicity and Barry are both gone.

 

 

Felicity is standing in Star Labs with Cisco, Catlin, and Wells as Barry fights the metahuman.  Barry has him cornered in the industrial area but the meta can produce fire.  Fires suddenly appear around Barry and he runs fast over and over so he can put them out.  That works but the meta hits Barry in the back of the head as he runs and Barry goes down. 

 

“Barry,” Felicity screams as he falls but does not get back up.  Their only break is the meta leaves Barry and starts burning down the industrial section instead of killing him immediately.  They hear the meta laugh and tell Barry he will burn up in his sleep.

 

“I need to go, Cait.  I can put out the fire and save Barry.” Cisco walks over to a drawer and brings out a suit for her.  A dark blue skin tight dress with little back and black belts across the middle.  The top covered her but just barely.  Felicity did not care.  He also handed her a blue mask to go over her eyes and nose.  Felicity quickly changed after Cait told her she would drive to the scene with her.  Cait hands her a necklace.

 

“This is to help you control your power.  It won’t stop it but it might keep you in enough control so you don’t lose your way.  Keep it on and when you are ready take the bracket off, okay?” Cait instructs her as she races to the scene.  When they arrive, Felicity takes off the bracelet and throws it to Cait.

 

“Go away from the scene until you see the fire out completely, then come get us,” Felicity yells back at her as she runs to the last place the meta was seen.

 

“Who are you, cutie?”  The meta stands leering at her.  Before he knows what she is doing, Felicity reaches out her hand to him.  The frost starts at his hands so he can no longer throw fire and then moves over his body.  This time he does not freeze until he dies but just enough to keep him still.  As soon as he is contained, she points at the fires putting them out one by one.  When the last one is extinguished, she sees the van parked near Barry.  They load him into the back as Cait calls ARGUS, a government agency who can house the metas, to pick up the frozen meta. 

 

 

 

Caitlin gets Barry settled and on an IV.  Felicity sits by his bed after she changes and puts her bracelet back on. 

 

“You did great today, Felicity.  I was proud of you, “Caitlin smiles at her as Cisco agrees. 

 

“You were amazing.  You have the power, you have a suit but you need a name.  How about Killer Frost?” Cisco asks her as she stares at him.

 

“Killer?” Felicity asks as she takes Barry’s hand in hers.

 

“Not that you are a killer but the frost is killer,” Cisco explains.  Felicity stares at Barry thinking as Cisco works on the computer.  Finally, Felicity looks up at him and agrees. 

 

“The Flash will have a partner.” Cisco grins.  Felicity is lost in thought.  She wants to be with Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin especially since they know all about her but what about the team in Starling?  Yes, Oliver hurt her badly but Dig, Sara, Thea, and Roy don’t deserve her to abandon them.  She could work in Starling to help but without the team knowing.  She sets up alerts and handles them first.  Less for the team to deal with and safer.  Oliver never has to know she is ‘Killer Frost’ and she can help clean up Starling.  As soon as things are settled she can come back to Central City with Barry.  A life with Oliver is out of the question.  Honestly, she should never have even entertained such an idea.  Oliver will always be with thin, model brunettes or one kick-ass blonde who is not her.  She can build something with Barry.  She may not feel the same about him as she does Oliver but so what?  Fairytales don’t come true no matter what Walt Disney tries to sell.  She has feelings for Barry and they can grow with time. 

 

“Felicity?” Barry opens his eyes and squeezes her hand.  He tries to sit up and Felicity helps him. “What happened?”  With a fevered brow, he looks around.

 

“Barry, it was so cool.  Felicity saved you with her new Killer Frost talent,” Cisco tells him excitedly.  Barry frowns. 

 

“Felicity, are you okay?  I don’t want you to chance that again.” Felicity drops his hand and stands up.

 

“Barry, I make my own choices.  I don’t need a Central City Oliver.  I have this talent and I need to use it to help others.  I am going to go back to Starling for a bit.  When the crime rate slows down, I will return.  You can call me if you need me.” Felicity tells him in a non-negotiating voice.  After a silent war of wills, Barry nods.

 

“Okay, let me run you back so I can get a goodbye kiss, okay?  I will miss you.” Felicity gets a wistful look on her face.  Reaching up, she runs her hand down his face and he kisses her palm.  “Okay my super girlfriend, you ready?”

 

 

In the lair, Dig and Sara are trying to figure out what happened with Felicity when a news bulletin comes on.

 

“This is Lance Reeves coming to you from Central City.  Tonight, a meta who was planning on burning down an industrial park with the Flash in it was stopped by a woman in blue.  The woman, who was named Killer Frost by Star Labs, froze the meta until Argus agents could take him to an undisclosed location, stopped the fires and saved the Flash’s life.  More at 11.”

 

Pictures of a woman in blue raising her hand and freezing the meta is being shown on the TV.  Dig and Sara are watching the TV when Oliver walks in.

“What is going on?”  Oliver asks them as he sees them.

 

“A new vigilante in Central City.  Flash seems to have picked up a partner.  A mysterious woman in blue who can freeze things.”  Sara tells him in response.  Oliver watches the pictures of this woman extending her hand as frost comes out.

 

“She needs to stay in Central City.  We don’t need anyone like that here.” Oliver shakes his head as he watches.

 

“Why not?” A clear voice asks as three people turn their head to see the very person they have been searching for:  Felicity Smoak.


	8. The Flash visits Starling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver feels Felicity moving away from him, Felicity starts to feel cravings of more crime fighting, Barry and Felicity become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize. This is not my best or longest chapter but I did not want you to have to wait a long time for an update so I decided to post a shorter chapter earlier instead. Things start happening with KFS in this chapter. Thank you for all your support. Artwork by the fabulous @candykizzes24.

 

 

Previously

 

Pictures of a woman in blue raising her hand and freezing the meta is being shown on the TV.  Dig and Sara are watching the TV when Oliver walks in.

“What is going on?”  Oliver asks them as he sees them.

 

“A new vigilante in Central City.  Flash seems to have picked up a partner.  A mysterious woman in blue who can freeze things.”  Sara tells him in response.  Oliver watches the pictures of this woman extending her hand as frost comes out.

 

“She needs to stay in Central City.  We don’t need anyone like that here.” Oliver shakes his head as he watches.

 

“Why not?” A clear voice asks as three people turn their head to see the very person they have been searching for:  Felicity Smoak.

 

 

“Felicity, where have you been?” Oliver asks as he rushes over to her pulling her into his arms.  Felicity does not push him away but neither does she return the hug.

 

“I was with Barry.  What is the problem?”  Oliver steps back and looks at her with concern and something else – anger.

 

“What is the problem?  We were worried sick about you.  I came to your apartment and you were gone.  I had no idea what happened to you.  A message would have been nice.” Looking into his eyes, Felicity felt bad for him which was a new feeling.  Normally he makes her so mad.  Huh, good. 

 

“I’m sorry.  I should have messaged you.  I am not used to checking in with anyone.  Since I was a kid, I took care of myself.  I promise to message next time.” Felicity walks past him and sits down at her computers.  “I am sorry for making you worry.” Addressing the rest of the team, she notices the shocked look on the faces of Sara and Thea, the thoughtful look on Dig’s face and the look of concern on Roy.

 

Felicity is busy on the computers looking for any activity but things were slow.  Oliver asks her several times if there is any activity but she keeps telling him nothing the police are not handling.  Dig and Sara are training.  Roy and Oliver are training.  Thea is upstairs checking on Verdant. 

 

“We should get some dinner.  I am hungry and things are so quiet.” Dig looks around to include the entire team in his comment.

 

“Yes, things are very slow tonight.  I think I will just grab and bite and go home.” Felicity replies but Sara interrupts her.

 

“Felicity, I was going to see if you wanted to go get some dinner.” Sara smiles at Felicity who looks up at Sara confused.

 

“Great idea.  It is slow so let’s have a team dinner.  I’ll buy.” Oliver jumps in.  Roy, Diggle, and Thea, who arrives from upstairs, agree.  Felicity is uncertain but decides to go along. 

 

After changing, the team all leave the basement.  At the restaurant, they meet inside to get a table.  Roy picks the restaurant after telling Oliver his friend works at a nice Mexican restaurant in the Glade.  Placing their orders and drinking their wine, Roy tells them the story about his friend. 

 

“Andrea was involved with a gang.  His family of five lived in a 2-bedroom apartment in the worst section of the Glades.  He started to deal drugs to help his mom have enough to buy the groceries.  A local preacher saw him outside his church selling drugs.  Instead of turning him into the police, he sat down to find out what was going on. Rather than judging him, the preacher helped Andrea with some money from the church for groceries, helped him with his homework so he could get his diploma and become an apprentice for this restaurant.”  Felicity is so moved by the story and it breaks the ice.  Soon stories start flowing around the table about many different subjects.

 

Everything is great until Thea brings up a story about when she was younger.  This snowballs into stories about Oliver and Thea. 

 

“Ollie, do you remember that time Tommy, you, me and Laurel went out on your boat.  We all drank too much and Laurel was all over you.  Tommy got mad and almost threw her off the boat?  You had to take over the controls after Tommy left the boat wheel and the boat started to go off course.  We almost hit the bridge.”  Felicity looks down at her plate.  Standing up, she gives a small smile.

“Thank you so much for dinner.  I better get going home now.  See you tomorrow.”  Dig gets up stating he needs to go also as he catches up with Felicity.  Putting his arm around her, he stops her.

 

“You okay?  I know this bothers you.” Felicity gives him a hug but shakes her head.

 

“Sara and Oliver have a history.  She belongs.  I don’t think I do.  I think I belong with Barry.  Good night, John.”  Felicity steps back walking toward the door.  Dig walks next to her in silence.

 

“This is the way to make Blondie stay?  Why not just buy her a bus ticket to Central City?” Roy stomps off in a huff and Thea rushes after him.  Oliver sits there staring at the almost empty table.

 

 

 

 

Oliver did not sleep much that night.  Dinner being the way to show Felicity he did care turns into a complete mess.  Her face closed during the stories about him and Sara when they were younger.  It was like watching a tornado coming but not being able to move out of the way.  He knew it was happening but he could not stop Sara.  Roy did not pull any punches and he was right.  That was not the way to show Felicity she belongs.  He fucked it up so badly.

 

Determined to make things better, Oliver gets up early, stops at the local coffee shop and picks up three cups of coffee.  When he gets to the car, he hands Dig his coffee holding on to his and Felicity’s.

 

“That for Felicity?” Dig questions as he starts driving to Queen Consolidated.  “You really messed up last night.”

 

“Thanks for telling me something I didn’t know,” Oliver sarcastically counters.  “I am aware.  I am going to bring Felicity her favorite coffee and try to get back into her good graces.”  Dig shakes his head during the speech and Oliver frowns.

 

“Felicity told me last night she does not belong here.  Guess where she now thinks she belongs, Oliver?” Dig challenges as he turns into the QC parking garage.

 

“Where?” Oliver probes for the answer he really does not want to know.

 

“With Barry Allen.” There it is, the answer he did not want to know.  He feels his stomach drop with the reply. 

 

“She said that?” Why Oliver insists on torturing himself by asking he will never know.

 

“She did.  That trip down memory lane with you and Sara didn’t help your cause, man,” Dig turns off the car as Oliver exits.  The day really needs to improve. 

 

“Good morning, Felicity.  We stopped for coffee” Oliver notices she is looking at her cell phone as he walks in.  Allen sending morning love no doubt.  Hating that guy is becoming easier every single day.

 

“Thank you.  You didn’t need to bring me coffee. Here are your messages.” A dozen messages are handed to him.

 

“Felicity, I am sorry about last night.” Oliver begins but before he can get any further, the elevator opens and his first appointment walks in.  The rest of his day is jam packed so he does not get a chance to speak with Felicity alone.  At least not enough time alone.  She is gone to lunch by the time he returns from the meeting with accounting.  Things are going in the wrong way.  Instead of showing Felicity how important she is to the team, she is now more convinced than ever that she does not belong there.  He must find a way to fix this.

 

 

 

 

The next few days are insane.  During the day Oliver is trying to get investors and he insists Felicity attends every meeting.  At night, they are searching for a dealer who is mixing up a new drug.  Oliver has attempted to talk to her about the dinner but Felicity is not interested.  Little by little she is seeing that she is an interloper in the world of Oliver Queen.  Sara, Laurel, McKenna, even Helena have more history with him than she does.  That is why he was with all of them but he treated her like she was a piece of the furniture.  Barry is her future.  Barry is the one who wants her.  Barry is the one who holds her without pulling away.  Oliver is a pipe dream that she made up. Oliver is the one who pulled away and went to Sara.   She is still angry but she can manage it without turning Starling into a winter wonderland.  Still, she feels the need to be out hunting down criminals and using the talent she has.  It is time she thinks seriously about moving to Central City where she can be with Barry and be Killer Frost Smoak.  With the new tech, she can do so much good without leaving disaster.  Picking up her phone, she sends a text to Barry.

 

**FS:  The tech works.  Oliver annoyed me but I could stay calm.**

**BA:  Good.  I miss you.  I will see you tomorrow night after work.**

**FS:  I miss you.  Would you rather I come there?**

**BA:  Easier for me to zip over.  See you then, sweetheart.**

 

Suddenly she feels a presence behind her.  Oliver.  Expecting to feel angry enough to yell, instead, she is calm. 

 

“Can I do something for you, Oliver?” She asks as she types a new message with hearts and kisses. 

 

“I was just wondering if there was anything going on before I finish up.” Pointing to the screen with little activity, she hears him sigh.

 

“I was just about to get ready to leave.  Work day tomorrow.  I do love Fridays.” Felicity walks out the door with a smile on her face thinking of seeing Barry tomorrow.

 

 

 

With another day filled with meetings, Oliver barely has time to think no less talk to Felicity.  Tonight, they will be in the lair but there is no chance there for a private talk with her.  The rest of the weekend will be a bust since he saw the text that Allen sent her.  He will be here this weekend again.  His gut is telling him that he needs to figure out what is going on with her now.  Slipping away from him day by day as Allen is pulling her closer.

Men with guns, blocked exits, dealer having resources they did not count on.  Felicity was right about them not being prepared.  Sara insisted they go ahead with it anyway.   A look of annoyance, anger, and disgust surges across Felicity’s face as they suit up.  No loud voice, no argument, just that look.   The famous quote that one look is worth a thousand words resonated with him as he jumps on his bike.  Now his team is split up being shot up with no way out. 

 

A flash of red zooms by him as guns start falling in a broken pile.   A group of men fly out of the warehouse trying to catch it but find themselves with frozen guns and surrounded by a prison of ice. 

 

“You can come out Arrow team.  You are safe now.” A female voice distorted by a voice modulator like his.  A touch of amusement can be heard.  The red flash stops and a man in red appears. 

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my city?” Oliver growls out at the new pair. 

 

“Saving your ass.” The man in red growls back.  Watching the exchange, the team remains silent.

 

“I don’t need or want your help.” Oliver is livid at this new development.

 

“Really because it looked like you were outnumbered.” Comments the woman in blue with a tilt of her eyebrow under the mask.

 

“You need to leave my city or come back to my headquarters so I can find out who and what you are.” Determined to show who is in charge, Oliver steps forward.

 

“Enough” is all he hears before the team is blocked by a barricade of ice.  Another shot of ice breaks all security cameras as the man in red picks up the woman in his arms.  Another flash of red and nothing. 

 

“Felicity, call the police to pick up these guys.  Do you have the video of what happened?”  All he hears is crackling until her voice finally comes across clear.

 

“I already alerted Detective Lance.  No, when she froze the cameras I lost everything.” Oliver angrily jumps on his bike.

 

Determined to find and catch these two Oliver strolls over to Felicity at her computer station. 

 

“I need to find out who these two are.” Pacing back and forth, Oliver is ready to throw something.

 

“To thank them?” Felicity replies sweetly as she types furiously on her computer.

 

“Thank them?  I need them gone.  We don’t know anything about them, Felicity.” Oliver growls in a voice like the Arrow.  The team listens to the exchange without comment.

 

“We know they saved the team from a situation you should never have been in,” with that last comment, Felicity grabs her purse, walking out the lair, slamming it as she exits.

 

 

 


	9. I don't belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Felicity help the team but do they team want their help; Sara's attitude and Oliver's behavior push Felicity into Barry's arms and a rash decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank two wonderful people: my artist @candykizzes24 and my beta @Hope-for-Olicity. You both rock.

 

 

 

Previously

 

Determined to find and catch these two Oliver strolls over to Felicity at her computer station. 

 

“I need to find out who these two are.” Pacing back and forth, Oliver is ready to throw something.

 

“To thank them?” Felicity replies sweetly as she types furiously on her computer.

 

“Thank them?  I need them gone.  We don’t know anything about them, Felicity.” Oliver growls in a voice like the Arrow.  The team listens to the exchange without comment.

 

“We know they saved the team from a situation you should never have been in,” with that last comment, Felicity grabs her purse, walking out the lair, slamming it as she exits.

 

 

“Barry, you should have seen him.  Queen Sara needed to hurt someone so he takes her advice, not mine.  Dig, Roy and Thea agreed with me but no, he listens to Sara.  Dig was mumbling under his breath when they left, Roy shot him a look of annoyance and Thea tried to talk to him but nope, nada.  Then he tells me that the people who saved him, us, need to be gone.”  Felicity is marching around the apartment straightening pictures, putting a coffee cup in the sink, she even picks up a basket of laundry taking it to the laundry room. 

 

“Baby, calm down.  Are you ready to come to Central City yet?  You know you have a job waiting for you.  The Captain bragged about your skill when you fixed that glitch and Star Labs would welcome you with open arms.”  Barry looks at her uncertain face and nods. 

 

“I’m sorry. Soon, I promise.  I just can’t leave yet.”  Putting her arms around him, she lays her head on his chest.  Kissing her head, they stand still like that for a few minutes not noticing the man in green staring at them sadly.

 

 Standing on the building roof opposite to them, Oliver watches as another man holds her tight and kisses her.  His heart breaks as she takes another man by the hand and leads him into her bedroom.  Even if the lights did not go off, he would not look for the final confirmation that another man gave her the pleasure he dreams of. 

 

Going back to the lair, he searches the computers for any trace of the red man and blue woman.  Nothing and if it could be found, Felicity would have it.  Focusing on the two is safer than thinking about his other problem.  Reaching for his bow when he hears a noise in the back of the lair, he is greeted by Dig instead.

 

"I know that you don't want to have this conversation but isn't that a little drastic?" Pointing to the bow, Dig quizzes him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What conversation would that be, Dig?” Speaking in a deep harsh voice, Oliver walks over to put his bow away.

 

“The one where you listened to Sara, instead of Felicity.  The one where we were trapped until we had someone ‘save our asses’.  Are you purposely pushing Felicity away because that is what I saw on her face tonight?  Why, Oliver?”  Moving over to stand closer, Dig looks at Oliver unwaveringly.

 

"I don't know what to do, Dig.  Every day she inches me further into the background of her life.  Barry Allen is the one in her bed, heart, and life now.  I should have listened to her, you but Sara is so full of anger.  I feel bad for her.”  Moving over to his crate, he takes out the vodka and two glasses.

 

“First, I don’t even want to know how you know who is in Felicity’s bed.  Second, you are not just pushing  her away from you, Oliver, but the team.  Two members of the team strongly requested I talk to you about it.”  Sitting down where Oliver has the vodka, he sees what a toll this is taking on the archer.

 

“Roy and Thea, I’m assuming?  Every single time I try to bring her closer, the total opposite happens.  I wanted to rush inside, grab her out of Allen’s arms and roll her into mine.  Thankfully, that was an impulse I resisted.” The morose answer tells Dig something he suspected already.  Oliver sits and watches Felicity’s house torturing himself.

 

“Oliver, you need to talk to her.  I am going to try to talk to her also.  We can’t lose her.  When you do talk to her please don’t bring up Sara.  Don’t bring up Laurel, Isabel, Helena, any other woman since that is how this started.” Lifting his head up, Oliver stares at Dig for a minute.

 

“Do you think Felicity is just using Allen to make me jealous and get back at me?’ Oliver asks hopefully but Dig shakes his head sharply.  When will this boy learn?

 

 

 

 

With everything that is happening with the team, Felicity has a second tablet with alerts.   Barry is holding her but kissing is as far as their physical relationship has gone.  Barry seems to be holding back and Felicity feels the need to wait, also.  When the alert goes off and Felicity sees a gang terrorizing the Glades, she and Barry get dressed and are off.  As Barry races around the gang members typing them up, Felicity creates a barrier of ice to keep them in.  She looks down at the two victims woefully.  Young, foolish and now beaten the couple has their hands around something tightly.  Drugs, no doubt.  With any luck, this will scare them away from buying drugs but Felicity is a realist and not counting on it.  Hearing the police sirens, Barry picks her up running back to her townhouse. 

 

 

 

 

Oliver walks back from another boring meeting that he barely remembers.  Not only does he have Allen in town but the ‘Flash and Killer Frost’, as Central City and Starling are now calling them, have invaded his city.  The past four nights the dynamic duo, another horrible nickname the press gave them, has stopped gang activity in the Glades, put a rapist away and broke a ring of sex traffickers up.

 

 Felicity keeps telling him they are helping and to avoid another argument, he has agreed but something in his gut is telling him to look further.  Turning the corner, his aggravation grows as he sees Felicity and Allen walking off the elevator.  When is Allen going back to Central City where he belongs?  How long will it be until Felicity packs up and joins him?  He needs to do something drastic to reel her back in.

 

 

When Felicity returns to her desk, without Allen, Oliver feels a sense of relief.  The afternoon is busy with several appointments and reports to finish.  At 6:00, he shuts down his computer and heads over to Felicity’s desk.  Head down staring at the screen intently, Felicity looks so comfortable.  Oliver wants to reach over pull the tie out of her ponytail and run his fingers through its silky texture. 

 

“You ready to head out or are you waiting for Allen?” Obviously startled, she jumps and holds her hand to her heart.

 

“I am getting you a bell, Oliver.  You scared me to death.  Yes, I am ready and no, Barry went back to Central City.  He only took a few days off so he has to go back to work.” Oliver’s heart abounds with joy and relief.  Allen is gone.

 

Felicity turns off her computer and stands up.  Oliver makes sure to walk in the same direction so when she stands and turns it is right into his arms.  Not risking any more contact, Oliver places his hands on her arms to steady her.   What surprises him is the involuntary shiver she has when he touches her.  Does he have a chance with her after all?  When she steps away, he puts his hand on her back as the walk out. 

 

He gets a text from her as he walks down the steps of the lair and is surprised to see her chair empty.

 

**FS:  I must do change my clothes  - I will be late/delayed.**

 

 **OQ: What was wrong with what you were wearing?**    In his mind, nothing.  He loves what she was wearing.

 

**FS:  Spilled my coffee that I left in my car on myself.**

**OQ:  Okay, no problem.  See you soon.**

 

A little over an hour later Felicity shows up wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt.   Oliver is sparring with Roy as Diggle gives tips.  Thea is upstairs and Sara went out for food.  Noticing Roy staring at Felicity’s very shapely bottom as she strolls to her desk, Oliver smacks him across the head.

 

“Ouch, what was that for?”  Nodding his head toward Felicity, Roy’s grin shows Oliver he understood.  Instead of looking away Roy smiles the smile of a young child who got caught taking a cookie and sneaks another.

 

“Blondie, you look extra hot tonight in those jeans.  Looking good.”  Oliver expects her to roar at Roy in her loud voice but she turns and gives Roy a wink.

 

“Glad you think so, scarecrow.  It is nice to be noticed looking hot.” Roy smirks at Oliver who is standing with a puzzled look on his face as he rubs his fingers together.

 

“You always look hot, Felicity,” a voice comes from the stairs as Sara comes down with bags of food. “Believe me, you do.” Smacking her lips Sara glances at Oliver as he gives her a death stare.  What the hell?

 

A red flush goes over her face as a bewildered Felicity replies, "Um, thanks, Sara.  You brought food.  Great, I am starving."

 

After eating, he team suit up but they come back early.  Sara beat up a guy who was molesting a girl and they found a few petty criminals but not much.  Felicity is watching Bethany Snow on Channel 52 when Oliver walks out after changing.

 

“This is Bethany Snow reporting from a kidnapping attempt that was foiled a few hours ago by our Killer Frost.  Mr. George Simpson was dragged from his office after the security guards were shot.  The kidnappers had him in the trunk tied up.  Our girl in blue came along freezing the road forcing the car to slide and after pulling Mr. Simpson out, she placed an ice field around the car calling the police.  Green Arrow, seems like you have help.  Our exclusive report directly from Mr. Simpson describing his amazing rescue.”

 

“Mr. Simpson, tell us in your own words what transpired.”  The reporter asks.

 

“I was at work and decided to go outside to get some air.  The day was an especially stressful one.  I was in the lobby when I heard gunshots.  The two guards fell.  Thankfully both are in stable condition.  Anyway, two men in masks grabbed me and threw me in a car trunk.  I was terrified.  I have a family.  Soon, I felt the car slide, which confused me since we have no ice here now.  Before I knew it a beautiful woman in blue opened the trunk, helped me to the side of the road and made an ice prison.  I kissed her cheek to thank her and she was so sweet.  Thank you, sweet lady in blue, for saving me.”

 

Oliver picks up his bow and starts to shoot at tennis balls.  His face scrunched up as he angrily shoots makes Sara ask, “What is wrong with you?”

 

“We need to find this Killer Frost and find out what she is trying to do.  I don’t trust her motives or control,” hearing a snort, Oliver turns to look at Felicity.  She is watching the interview but he clearly heard her.

 

“Yes, I agree.  Maybe we can trap her and then find out what her game is?” Sara mentions thoughtfully. 

 

“Good idea.  If we are at a crime scene and grab her, that will work,” Oliver agrees and starts planning.

 

“You do realize she can zap you with the frost, right?  And why go after her anyway when she is doing such good things.”  Felicity points out.

 

Sara gives Felicity a patronizing look.“We just need to plan for the frost attack,” Sara tells her sarcastically. 

 

Felicity opens the drawer taking her purse out and stands up.  She says a cold goodnight and starts walking up the steps.  Oliver runs after her yelling, “Felicity” but she keeps going.  Oliver goes after her as Sara yells his name. 

Felicity is in her car and driving away so Oliver hops on his bike.  He is going to talk to her and her place is as good as any. 

 

 

 

 

Felicity opens her townhouse door, threw her shoes in the corner and got a glass of wine.  Why can’t Oliver trust her like he used to?  Maybe he never did and she was just kidding herself.  She likes Barry but she still has feelings for Oliver and that is going nowhere fast.  Now Sara not only had him in her bed but she is in his ear.  She needs to go ahead and move to Central City.  Once she got away from Oliver she could grow her feelings for Barry.  Yes, that is what she needs to do.  Barry will zip her over every so often to help the team.  Oliver may hate Killer Frost but he seems to have more respect for her than he does Felicity.   A knock at her door stops her thoughts.  She opens the door expecting it to be her neighbor but it is Oliver.

 

“Oliver, hi, I was not expecting you,” Felicity tells him as he nervously stands in her doorway.

 

“Felicity, may I come in?” Felicity steps back after noticing he is standing in the doorway and she has not let him in.

 

“Oh, yeah, of course.  Come in.  Would you like a glass of wine?”  Oliver looks at the wine, at her, at the wine and then shakes his head.

 

 Not sure what that was about, she moves to the couch.  “Do you want to sit?”  She is praying he will sit since she is going to tell him about Central City and she does not want him standing over her when she does.

 

“I am worried about you.  You don’t seem yourself since Central City.  I miss the closeness we had before,” Oliver sits down near her and takes her hand in his.  They are cold as ice and she does not move her hand but does not encourage him either.

 

“Oliver, when were we close?” Oliver is startled but she says it in a quiet questioning manner.

 

“Weren’t we close before the accident?” Timidly said like he is now doubting it himself.

 

 Felicity shakes her head no.  “I was your assistant at QC, your tech at the lair and we had dinner in the lair or business lunches so how is that close?  I spent more time with Dig.  Thea comes over with Roy for movie nights.  I have gone to Dig and Lyla’s home for dinner. Um,” Felicity stops when she sees the shock and upset on his face.

 

“Felicity, I care about you.  I am sorry I did a bad job showing it.” Felicity twists her hands together.  No time like the present.

 

“It’s okay, Oliver.  You are close with other people.  Other people are your friends.  I don’t expect anything more.  I did want respect in the lair since I feel I have proven myself but that seems to be gone also,” Oliver stops her and tightens his hand around hers.

 

“I do respect you.  You have more than proven yourself.  I want to be friends.  I thought we were,” stating with a dazed look and a raised brow.

 

“How can you say you respect me when you disregard all the advice I give, even when the rest of the team, except Sara, agrees with me?” Felicity stands up going to the kitchen for more wine.

 

“I should have listened.  I made a bad decision.  I do trust you.”

 

Felicity stays in the kitchen area but she knew Oliver can see her shaking her head in total disagreement. “Oliver, it does not matter. I don’t belong.  I never really did but Sara coming how showed me how true it is.  I am moving to Central City.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out the truth in the worst way possible, Felicity passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally not beta checked. All mistakes are mine. I am so fortunate and thankful. Two lovely ladies made art for me candykizzes24 and magda1102. I do not own these characters.

 

 

Previously

 

Felicity stays in the kitchen area but she knew Oliver can see her shaking her head in total disagreement. “Oliver, it does not matter. I don’t belong.  I never really did but Sara coming how showed me how true it is.  I am moving to Central City.”

 

Oliver is frozen in shock. Moving to Central City?  He told Dig that but he was just in a funk.  He never really expected Felicity to move away, to leave the team, to leave him.  No, he can’t lose her, he won’t.

 

“Felicity, please come back and sit down.  I would like to talk to you about this.  It would be nice if we are in the same room.” Almost expecting her to become upset he is surprised when she sits down next to him.

 

“There is not really anything to talk about, Oliver.  My mind is made up.  I don’t belong here but I do belong in Central City.” Picking up her wine, she sits back and waits.

 

“You do belong here, Felicity, with the team.  I am so sorry that I made you think otherwise.  The team asked me to talk to you because they understand you feel left out.  Nobody wants to lose you.” Twirling her glass, Felicity looks at him as he speaks.

 

“The team made you come?  Well, I will talk to the team tomorrow.  I will let them know that I will still be their friend.  Roy and Thea can come visit me.  I already know Dig and Lyla will.  I can monitor from CC if they need me.  See, problem solved.”  Oliver can feel a sick feeling in his stomach.  She never even mentioned him.

 

“They did not make me come.  I wanted to come.  I don’t want to lose you either.“ No response from her at all. 

 

“Oliver, I understand you are concerned about not having tech support but I can help from Central City until you get someone else. I can do that from anywhere.  Don’t worry about being left in tech.” Felicity smiles as she gets up.  Oliver feels like she thinks things are settled.  He takes her hand and she stalls.

 

“No, it is not that.  I don’t want you to go.” Deciding he needs to be totally honest with her or lose her.

 

“Why?” Simple question but not a simple answer. 

 

“I care about you.  I don’t want to lose you.  We need you, I need you.” Shaking her head, Felicity folds her arms over her breast and closes him off.

 

“You care about me?  Really?  You are with Sara.  You had sex with Sara.  When did you decide you cared about me?  I have been here the past few years, Oliver and you never saw me as anything.”

 

“No, that is not true.  I always saw you, Felicity.” Truthfully, he does not even know what to say.  He did take her for granted.  Sara was in his bed.  He did take Sara over the team.  How can he justify his behavior?

 

“Oliver, let’s just stop pretending, okay?   You are with Sara.  That was your choice, no there was no choice because I was never even in the race.  I need to move on and I am going to.  I will talk to the team tomorrow.” Felicity’s text signal goes off and she picks it up.  She reads a message with a smile on her face and quickly sends a text back.  Allen, for sure.  How did things go so bad so quickly?’

 

“I need to go.  I will be late to the lair tonight.  Barry has something for me to do,” Oliver want to object but all he can do is smile and walk out.

 

 

 

That night Felicity received the information on the rapist who was originally in Central City but moved his activities to Starling.  She has her suit on and she is scouting the area that Barry suggested.  She spots the rapist from the pictures Barry sent her but he is already tied up against a pole.  What is going on?  She no sooner gets the words out of her mouth when she feels a pinch in her neck.  The last thing she does before she passes out is pull a small needle out of her neck.

 

 

 

 

Oliver and Sara walk over to the woman in blue who is now passed out on the docks.  When Sara presented the plan to find out who this woman is, Oliver was completely onboard.  Not telling Felicity did not go over as well but he finally agreed.  He wanted to know who this was bad enough to agree to Sara’s entire plan.  He can hear Felicity in his head telling him how he disregarded her for Sara again.  Sara bends down and removes the mask and Oliver are in total shock. 

 

_The woman in blue is Felicity?_

“It is Felicity.  No wonder she was willing to unmask the woman in blue.  She is her,” Oliver’s heart is racing.  Felicity?  No.  Sara is angry now picking her up roughly.  Oliver extends his arms and takes Felicity out of Sara’s hold.  “Ollie, what are you going to do about this?”

 

“Sara, I will take care of it.  You need to keep your anger in check.  I am sure there is a good explanation for this and Felicity will tell us as soon as she wakes up.  We are bringing her back to the lair.  I want to make sure she was not injured when she fell. “Oliver firmly explains as he opens the door of the van and gently places Felicity in the back.  His mind is spinning like a top.

 

The ride back to the lair is silent.  He knows Sara is annoyed but he does not care.  Having sex with her was a huge mistake and one he will not be repeating.  The idea that they are both the same was not a good enough reason to do it.  Felicity walked in and found him in that awkward situation.  That was the catalyst for her deciding to move to Central City.  That is not something he will allow.  At the lair, he picks up a still unconscious Felicity and lays her on the med bay.

 

“Why are you bringing the woman in blue to our lair?  And why is she asleep?” Roy asks as he turns his head to look.  Sparring with Dig and turning your head is a bad idea as Dig punches him in the head.  “Ouch, Dig.  I was trying to figure out what Oliver is doing.”

 

“Pay attention to all of your surroundings.  Oliver, what is going on?” As both men walk over to the med bay to get a better look.  “Felicity?  Felicity is dressed as the woman in blue?” Roy asks in a completely bewildered tone as he steps closer to make sure it really is Felicity.  "Our sweet Felicity freezes people?  That is really cool!" Getting the stink eye from Oliver he backtracks, "I mean awful."

 

Dig looks down at Felicity.  His expression is thoughtful but not surprised.  “Is she okay?”

 

Oliver is checking her head and finds blood.  Dig quickly grabs the supplies and they work together to clean and bandage the wound. 

 

“What the hell happened, Oliver?” Dig asks angrily.  Looking over at Sara, he gives her a sharp look.

 

“Sara came up with a good plan to catch the woman in blue.  We find a suspect she would go after and wait.  Hit her with a sedative and then unmask her.  It worked very well.” Oliver continues to stroke Felicity’s hair as he tells Dig sheepishly.  Dig punches the dummy with anger.  Oliver could see the rivets of rage flying off of Dig.  Felicity is like a sister to him and he is not happy with Oliver's decision.  Line forms behind him right now.  He is not happy with his decision.

 

“Hmm.  Well, I am sure Felicity will be thrilled with the plan.  Do you know of any more IT geniuses that you can get to join the team when Felicity leaves?” Dig asks sarcastically.  Roy gets a blanket and wraps Felicity with it.

 

"She freezes people and you think she needs a blanket?" Sara eye rolls as she snarks at Roy.  Roy ignores her tucking the blanket in.

 

"Blondie always, I mean ALWAYS, has our backs.  I will do whatever I can for her.  Nothing will change the way I feel about her.  She's my peep no matter what." Oliver helps tuck the blanket around Felicity on his side of the med table.

 

“Felicity is the one who is running around the city so why are you upset with me and Ollie?” Sara demands as she stomps over to the med table.  “Maybe we can get her to tell us who the man in red is.”

 

“How do you plan to do that?  Hit her with your bo stick?” Roy sneers at her while shaking his head.

 

“Why is everyone upset with me?  Oliver wanted to know and I gave him a way to find out.  I like Felicity but she was lying to everyone.  What happened to her that she can freeze shit?” Sara angrily throws out.

 

Roy snorts, Dig glares and Oliver continues to stroke Felicity’s hair and head as Sara looks on with mutiny in her expression.  They hear pain coming from the med table and Felicity lifts her hand to her head like she is trying to stop the pain.  Opening her eyes, she sees the group over her.  Uncertainty painting her face, Felicity looks at Dig with pleading eyes.  Oliver notices and tries to stay calm _.  Why is she looking toward Dig and not him?_

“What happened?” Felicity asks tentatively?   She tries to sit up and comprehension lights up her eyes as she sees the suit. 

 

“You lied to us is what happened.  You knew who the woman in blue was all along and you did not tell us.  We had to trap you to find out,” Sara spits out in indignation.  A cold look comes over Felicity’s face.  The temperature in the room drops.  Felicity gets down from the table as Oliver reaches out to assist her.  Batting his hands away, she stands up. 

 

“I am going home.  Where is my mask?  You will not have to worry about me anymore.” Seeing the mask laying on the table she grabs it and starts to walk away.  Oliver grabs her arm.

 

“Wait, Felicity.  I feel we are owed an explanation.  You can’t just leave plus you hit your head.” Oliver is not going to let her go without talking to her and he is worried about her injury.  His fingers rubbing together he looks at the ice cold look on her face.

 

“I am not staying here and be talked to like that.  I have been on this team for much longer.  Sara, you walk in like you own the place and start giving orders.  I liked you but I am done with that.  I need to go. Dig, can you take me home, please?”  Sara glares at Felicity opening her mouth but Felicity stops her, “Sara, don’t.  I don’t want to hurt you.  I have my safeguards to stop that from happening but the angrier I get, the harder it is to control.  Stay away from me,” Dig stands between Sara and Felicity as they walk out of the lair.

 

“Oliver, she said she would not be a problem for the city anymore.  Blondie is not leaving us, is she?” Roy blurts out nervously recognizing the words that Felicity uttered. 

 

“No, Roy.  I will get this straightened out.  We will not lose Felicity.  I am not sure what this blue thing is but I am sure there is a reason and a way to fix it.  Don’t worry.”  Racing up the stairs, Oliver hears Sara yelling his name but does not stop.  He is going to Felicity's apartment to find out what the hell is going on.  Felicity will be honest with him.  He knows he can trust her.

 

********************************************* 

 

As they are driving, Dig broaches the subject.  “What happened, Felicity?”  Looking down at her necklace and playing with it, Felicity sighs.

 

“It happened when I went to see the particle accelerator with Barry.  Both of us were hit by the blast.  Unconscious for those weeks we both woke up much different.  Neither of us knew at first.  When I came back and had the argument with Oliver, I walked outside and froze a post.  I called Caitlin and went back to Central City.  Something changed in my system and this was the result.  Caitlin and Cisco have worked tirelessly to find ways to help.  First, the gloves to help contain the frost blast, then the bracelet that helps keep my body temperature down so I was less likely to freeze someone. Finally, this necklace that keeps me calm.  It is working, Dig.  I keep my anger under control and I can help clean up the streets without so much damage.  Why can’t Oliver and Sara see that?”   Dig listens to every word and agrees.  Felicity has been helping clean up the streets.  She helped the team when they were in over their heads.  Sara is filled with anger and blaming her.  

 

“We will sort it out.  Don’t worry,” Dig assures her but she is not sure.

 

“Dig, I am going to move to Central City.  I can leave this all behind.” Dig knows what she is referring to with the all.  All of Oliver’s women parading around; all of Oliver’s bull pretending he has no feelings for her and hurting her; all the conflict in the lair with Oliver siding with Sara over the team.  He agrees with her.  He is tired of it himself but they can’t lose Felicity.

 

“Please don’t do that, Felicity.  Let’s work on this before you go running off.  Please.  I am asking you as a friend.  If you need a break from the team or the lair, take it, but don’t leave permanently.”  Dig begs her as she looks at him with tears.

 

“I love you but I can’t stay in the lair with Sara acting that way.  Also, I have had feelings for Oliver for years now.  He has nothing for me but Barry does.  I am so tired, Dig, so tired.” They are walking up to the house by this time.  Oliver was walking on the side where they could not see him.  His face dropped when he heard the words she said.  He stands in the shadows as Felicity opens her door and they walk in.

 

 

****************************************

 

I am a complete and total idiot.  Oliver heard what she said but how can she think he does not have feelings for her?  Because he has not shown her.  All she has seen of him is Laurel, Helena, Isabel (he cringes internally with that one) and now Sara.  Why wouldn’t she think that Barry cares about her and he doesn’t?  What has he done to show her any different?  He needs to talk to her tonight.

 

Walking up to the door, he knocks.  Dig opens the door with a questioning nod.

 

“Felicity, Oliver is here.” Felicity comes out of the bedroom dressed in an adorable sleep short set with zeros and ones in white on a blue background.  Her face is devoid of makeup and her hair is brushed out.  Red eyes and face drawn Felicity looks at him in despair, “Are you here to force me to tell you who the man in red is because I won’t do it?  Sara can go straight to hell.  Yes, I am the woman in blue.  I have a power but I use it for good, not evil.” Swaying and holding her hand to her head, Felicity starts to fall.  Oliver rushes to catch her but Dig is quicker. 

 

Placing her on the couch with the throw that was on the back of the chair placed over Felicity, Dig sits next to her.  “Oliver, this is all becoming too much for her.  She can’t take this anymore.  I told her she should go to Central City.”

 

 

 

 


	11. Shifting Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's arrogance costs Felicity, Oliver and Barry fight over Felicity, Dig and Roy are upset by Oliver's life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this fic. I have amazing and talented people who support me @magda1102 and @candykizzes24 are two of them. The artwork is beautiful because of these two lovelies. No Beta so all mistakes are mine.

 

 

Previously

 

“Felicity, Oliver is here.” Felicity comes out of the bedroom dressed in an adorable sleep short set with zeros and ones in white on a blue background.  Her face is devoid of makeup and her hair is brushed out.  Red eyes and face drawn Felicity looks at him in despair, “Are you here to force me to tell you who the man in red is because I won’t do it?  Sara can go straight to hell.  Yes, I am the woman in blue.  I have a power but I use it for good, not evil.” Swaying and holding her hand to her head, Felicity starts to fall.  Oliver rushes to catch her but Dig is quicker. 

 

Placing her on the couch with the throw that was on the back of the chair placed over Felicity, Dig sits next to her.  “Oliver, this is all becoming too much for her.  She can’t take this anymore.  I told her she should go to Central City.”

 

Oliver turns around in horror looking at Dig.  _He told Felicity she should go to Central City with Barry Allen?  Dig knows he is trying to fix his relationship with Felicity and he wants to send her to Allen?_   Oliver looks around the townhouse seeing Felicity expressed in every corner.  Simple living room set but with the colorful pillows and throws it is bright and colorful.  Pictures on the wall of people he does not recognize, some with Felicity and some without.  He has never seen a kitchen like Felicity’s.  It is done in pink and blue.  Appliances are pink and the countertops are done in blue _.  Does Felicity spend much time in her kitchen?_   The kitchen is spotless and does not look like it is used very often _.  Of course, with the time she spends with him, how could it?_

 

“John, I thought you were my friend.  How could you tell her to leave me?  To leave the team?  To go to Barry Allen?”  Dig looks at Felicity and then looks at Oliver.  Felicity is laying on that couch in distress because Oliver chooses to listen to Sara instead of him.  It does not take a rocket scientist to see the anger in Dig’s stance.  Felicity is like a sister to Dig.  During the time, he was in Lian Yu after Tommy’s death, the bond between them grew strong. 

 

“Oliver, I am your friend and as your friend, I am going to tell you that you made a wrong choice, again.   It was a Lance sister who you wanted the most.  A Lance sister who told you to jump and you said how high.  You keep taking the advice of Sara over the rest of us.  Now, the woman you claim to care for is in danger because of it.  Who do you want Oliver – Felicity or Sara?”  Dig stands with his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face.  Palms drawn into fists, nostrils flared and eyes flash as he looks at Felicity laying on the couch. 

 

“You know I want Felicity.  Sara has a way to catch the woman in blue.  I had no idea it was Felicity.”  Oliver rubs his fingers together as he answers in a dejected voice.  Looking over at Felicity, he admits to himself that he screwed up again.  “I did not want to hurt Felicity.  I wanted to know about the other vigilante in my city.”  Suddenly a huge gust of wind blows things all over the room.  A flash of red and the man in red appears.  What the hell?  Felicity was working with the man in red.  It is so hard for him to think of the woman in blue as Felicity that he forgot that videos showed them together.

 

Heading over to the couch, he reaches out his hand to Felicity pushing her hair back over her ear.  Bending down, he places a kiss on her lips.  Oliver jumps up to pull him away from Felicity but John grabs his arm. 

 

“What the hell did you do to her?”  Picking her up gently he holds her against his chest.  “She is coming with me.  I will send someone to pick up the rest of her stuff.”  Oliver grabs her arm trying to pull her back.  He is not taking Felicity.  The change in Felicity is his fault.  Felicity should be safe in the lair working on her computers not laying here in a blue suit.

 

“No, she stays here.  Who the hell are you anyway?”  A look passes over his face as sudden knowledge sweeps his face.  “Allen?”  Dig looks over at the man and nods.  Allen is the man in red.  Allen is the reason Felicity has changed.  All of this is Allen’s fault.  “It is your fault she is like this.  You are the reason she is angry with me.”

 

“I am the reason?  Totally unbelievable, Queen.  If you want to blame someone blame little Oliver who had to join with Sara Lance.  You are the reason she is angry, not me. Yes, and you don’t have to worry about your city being invaded by us again.  I am taking Felicity back where she belongs.”  Oliver is not going to allow that to happen. 

 

“How did you know to come?  What are you doing here?”  Oliver spits out as he walks closer to Allen and Felicity.  “Put her down, Allen.  I will take care of her.”

 

“We looked at the satellites and saw you and your girlfriend ambush Felicity.  No more questions.  Caitlin is on standby to check her over.”  With that, all Oliver saw was a red flash and Allen and Felicity were gone.

 

“No, bring her back.  Bring her back to me.” A broken Oliver is yelling at where Felicity was a minute ago but she is long gone now.  _Allen is the guy in red, of course.  How he did not figure that one is a mystery.  Naturally, it would be Allen._

 

Dig sees his friend looking intently at the couch hoping Felicity will suddenly appear.   He feels bad for Oliver but also knows Oliver brought this on himself.  _As soon as a Lance woman walks in the door, Oliver’s common-sense walks out.  The chance that Felicity will not return is a very real one.   Dig wonders if Oliver even understands that or is he still in denial believing he can keep hurting Felicity while she idly stands by waiting on him. Felicity may love Oliver but she is also a very strong and determined young lady who has taken care of herself for years.  As much as Oliver might think he is “protecting” her the reality is much different.  They would have been screwed six ways to Sunday if not for Felicity.  He needs to call her cell phone in a little bit to check on her.  Allen or Caitlin will tell him._

“When do you think he will bring her back?”  Dig shakes his head.  Oliver is in the land of the Nile but his sense is telling him there are troubled waters ahead.  Felicity was upset before but now she has some type of freezing power that appears when she is upset.  Oliver said he would take care of her but he does not even know what is wrong with Felicity or how to take care of her.  Oliver sees these emotions and thoughts cross Dig’s face and he can’t help but admit the truth:  this is completely and totally his fault.

 

“I don’t think he will.” Sometimes just shoving the knife in all the way is the best.  Little by little is cruel.  Oliver turns his head rubbing his fingers and stares at him.

 

 

“What?  Let’s go get her, Dig.”  Now the tough part.  Oliver is really going to go ape shit crazy after this.

 

“I am not going to get her.  She needs to be in Central City.  Caitlin understands what is going on and we don’t.  This is Felicity’s life we are talking about here.  We have no idea what her body is going though.  Let’s go back to the lair.  I need to familiarize myself with those computers.  I hope Sara is as smart as she claims.”   With that cryptic remark, Dig walks toward the door hoping Oliver will follow.  Oliver watches John Diggle, one of the strongest men he knows, leaving the room with his head down dejected.  Did he lose Felicity forever?

 

 

Barry is standing close to Felicity holding her hand.  She is still unconscious and Caitlin is taking blood samples and trying to see what the problem is.  A cell phone rings in Felicity’s pocket.  Taking it out, Barry will not answer Queen.  It is his fault this is happening.  It is John Diggle. 

 

“Hello, John.”  Barry answers hoping Queen is not using Diggle’s phone but to his relief he hears Dig’s deep voice. 

 

“Barry, how is she?”  John has always been a good friend to Felicity.  Felicity is John’s main concern, unlike that bastard who only cares about himself and Sara Lance.  Barry and the team already talked about this and decided that they would share information about Felicity with him.  Maybe not all of it but enough to give him comfort.

 

“Still out but Cait is doing testing to see if we can figure it out.  She is staying here, John.  Queen and Lance are the reason for this.  What drug did they give her anyway?  I need to tell Cait so she can see if that had any side effect.”  Barry has been so concerned with Felicity that he forgot Lance gave her a drug to stop her so she could “out” her.  Barry is so furious and he needs to stop thinking of that pair before he runs to Starling and ties them to a railroad track.

 

“I am not sure but I will let you know.  I will text it to you as soon as I get it, okay?  Please give her my love when she wakes up.  I had no part of that, Barry.  I hope you know that.  I would have never let them do that to her.”  Barry knows in his heart it is true.  John Diggle thinks of Felicity as his little sister.  Felicity loves John and she would want him to be in the loop regarding what is going on with her.

 

“I know, John but please let me know as soon as possible.”  Hanging up the phone but keeping it close by, Barry returns to Felicity’s side holding her hand.  The anger he feels is directed at Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. 

A text message sound so Barry picks up the phone.

 

**JD:** **Lidocaine.  She stole it from a vet clinic.  5mgs.**

**FS:  Thanks, John.  I will let Cait know.  Nothing new.  I will let you know as soon as something changes.**

**JD:  Thanks, man.**

He relays the information to Caitlin and sees the worried look on her face.

 

“Barry, that is too much to give to someone.  I have no idea the possible damage for Felicity with this.  Why did they give her so much?”  All the machines started to give alerts.  Felicity was going into shock and her heart stopped.  Pulling out the paddles, Cait could get her back but her furrowed brow and look at the test results was not a good sign.

 

“What’s wrong, Cait?  What are you worried about?”  Barry is really angry.  If something happens to Felicity because of this, he is going to kill Lance and Queen.  

 

“Barry, I think I am going to have to put her in a medically induced coma to slow her vitals down.  Something is overloading her system and we must find out what.  This is the only thing I can come up with on short notice until I figure out what her system is doing and why.”  Barry’s heart drops.  A coma?  No, but he trusts Caitlin no matter what.  Felicity is so full of life and light.  Even during her dark days learning about her killer frost side, she still reached out in love and friendship to anyone she encountered. 

 

Holding her hand and talking to her as Caitlin prepares everything, Barry feels anger like he has never felt before.  He hates Oliver Queen and Sara Lance more than he has ever hated another human being.  As he watches Felicity’s vitals slow down, Barry kisses her softly on the lips.

 

“I will take care of you.  You sleep now and rest up but soon Caitlin will figure out what happened.” Barry kisses her again trying to control the anger inside him.  He wants to go to Starling so badly but he knows it will not turn out well. 

 

 

 

“Caitlin, any news?  It has been a week now.  I haven’t told John about the coma yet because I keep hoping we find something but I will have to tell him soon.”  Barry is racing around the room frustrated with the situation. 

 

“Barry, they need you.  Break in at the bank.  Go, get some frustration out.”  Cisco tells him as he monitors the situation.  Barry suits up.  Cisco is right.  He needs some relief from this.  Cisco guides him to the robbers.  Racing in tying them up, he feels some of the anger and energy he has been carrying for the past week subside.  Opening the bank door, he lets the hostages out of the bank and they run toward the police.

 

As it turns out, there are plenty of people who need to be stopped.  Coming back to the lab, he went to see Felicity.  Laying there looking like an angel, it was hard to think that instead she was here because of jealousy.  He should never have let her go back to Starling.  Oliver Queen slept with Sara and now he wants Felicity.  No way.

 

“How are you, Barry?  I know this has been especially hard for you.  We are doing all we can.  I want to get her back too.” Caitlin sits down near Felicity brushing her hair.  “She has such beautiful hair and I don’t want it all tangled and messed when she wakes up.” 

 

“Thank you for all you are doing, Cait.  I know you are doing your very best.  It is just hard to see her like this.”  Barry takes Felicity’s hand again stroking it.  He watches as Caitlin brushes Felicity golden strands.  Barry holds her up tenderly so Caitlin can brush the back. 

 

“Barry, there is more.  It is possible that Felicity will have other damage due to the overdose.  That drug combined with the changes already in her system might have long term consequences.  Maybe not but we won’t know until she is stable enough to bring out of the coma.”  Caitlin was worried when she saw the fury on Barry’s face.  Suddenly she saw a red flash and he was gone. 

 

 

 

Dig keeps looking at his phone waiting for an update on Felicity.  It has been a week plus and no word yet.  Oliver has been like a bear who was hit with an arrow.  Sara is being indignant feeling she was right and Felicity was wrong to lie.  Roy has little to do with Sara and limited contact with Oliver.  Roy looks at the computers daily muttering, “I miss Blondie.  She is the sunshine in this drab place.”

 They have only basic computer support.  The Felicity days of having the cameras turned off, of seeing how many are in a building and where are all gone.  As suspected Sara was not as big of a computer expert as she made out.  Dig is ready to go to Central City himself.  Suddenly the door opens and a flash of red flies by.  Before they know it, Sara is tied to a pillar and Oliver is thrown from the mats he was sparing with Sara a few minutes ago. 

 

“Dig, do something.” Barry Allen stands in the lair and he is pissed.  John can see the rage in his eyes.  Barry visiting in such a state without Felicity is a bad sign.

 

“You” pointing toward Oliver and Sara, “gave her too much of that drug.  Her heart stopped.” Oliver’s face turns sheet white.  “Caitlin had to put her in an induced coma to lower all her vitals.  She is still in the coma and when she finally is brought out, Cait said she may have permanent damage.”  Allen’s face changes when he mentions possible permanent damage.  The pain and frustration are painted on his face.

 

“She lied to us and so did you.  What did you expect us to do?” Sara spits out sarcastically while Dig watches. 

 

“Don’t worry.  You will never have to deal with her lying again.  I am moving all her stuff to Central City next week.  I already have a moving company on the schedule.”  Barry looked directly at Oliver when he made the announcement.  “You wanted the Lance, now you have her.  How is that working out for you, Queen?” 

 

“Felicity will come back.  She needs to be in a regular hospital, not in your lab.” Oliver snarls at Barry as the speedster ignores him turning to Dig.

 

“I am sorry I didn’t let you know sooner but I was hoping things would improve.  Feel free to call or come by anytime.  You are welcome.”  With one last look back at Sara and Oliver, he was gone.

 

Dig grabs a knife, cutting the ropes on Oliver and then Sara.  Putting the knife safely back in its place, Dig walks toward the door.

 

“Dig, where are you going?” Oliver sprints up to him and asks.

 

“Felicity has some items that are especially important to her.  I am going over to her place to pack them myself.  Movers don’t always handle things well.  I will have Barry come pick that box up so it is safe.” Dig stands with his arms crossed over his chest glancing at Oliver but avoiding Sara.

 

“I will come help but we will keep them at the manor.  They will be safe there.”  Oliver puts up his finger asking Dig to wait a minute and rushes to change his clothes.

 

“Oliver will be okay.  I don’t know why he thinks she will be back.  She won’t.” Sara bitterly exclaims as she grabs the first rung of the salmon ladder.

 

“No, she won’t.  You made sure of that, didn’t you?  Just you and Oliver is how you would like it.  You are doing a good job.  Felicity is gone, Roy is ready to go and then you will just have me to get out of the way, won’t you?”

 

“Yes, I am glad little Ms. Goody Two Shoes is gone.  Is that what you want to hear?  Oliver is way too obsessed with her.” Swinging from the ladder, Sara calmly tells Dig.

 

“You think Oliver will stop loving her because she is gone?  You Lance girls are stupid.  I knew Laurel was but I had more hope for you.  Tell Oliver I don’t need his help.”  Dig walks out of the lair.  Standing just out of view, Oliver heard the entire conversation.  Standing in shock, his fingers are going as he thinks about the conversation he just overheard.  Oliver knows this is all his fault. 

 


	12. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's reckless behavior costs the team, Felicity wakes from her coma, Oliver admits he loves her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not beta checked so all mistakes are mine. I want to thank @candykizzes24 and @magda1102 for the artwork. Please talk to me on twitter or tumblr. I am tdgal1 most everywhere. lol. These characters belong to Arrow and Flash but not me.

 

The next evening, they found the location of a drug dealer due to the alerts that Felicity has already set up.  Oliver gives them the basic plan and Roy is going to do the coms for now.

 

“I’m not blondie so don’t expect me to be.  Felicity would take out security cameras, arrange for doors to open and have Ironman show up.  I am not Felicity.  I miss her already.  When is she coming back?” Standing looking at her chair almost reverently Roy asks Oliver.  Oliver stands there with no answer.  Felicity is in a coma and may never come out and it is his fault.

 

“We don’t expect you to be Felicity, Roy.  Nobody can replace her.  Do the best you can.” Oliver finally replies.  Roy snorts knowing Oliver never answered his question. 

 

“No killing.  Dig gun set to stun, Sara just enough force to stun them and no more.  Let’s go.” Oliver gives them the orders and they move out.  The location has six armed guards. Oliver told them to wait for the all clear.  Instead, Sara ignores him going in before everything was set up.  To protect Sara from certain death, Oliver had to shoot two of the guards and kill them.  On top of that, her reckless behavior caused Dig to be shot. 

Helping Dig into the lair and moving him to the med table, he now sees clearly the reason that the team was upset with him.  In his blind quest to assist Sara after all that happened he missed the signs that he was putting his team in danger.  Sara was out of control and the situation was now deadly.  A very tough conversation was to be had with Sara for sure. 

Dig was silent as Oliver took out the bullet and stitched him up but Oliver could feel the rage pouring off him.  Dig was already pissed about Felicity and he just hopes that this does not push him over the edge.  Roy could always be counted on to speak his mind.  Sometimes Oliver feels like Roy is a little brother to Felicity or he spent too much time with her because he has picked up the honesty trait all too well.

“What the hell happened out there?  I am not blondie but I did tell you all that there were 8 guards in that location.  I told you that they were armed.  How did this happen?  I don’t even think Felicity could have avoided this screw-up.” Roy looks over at Oliver in anger.  It seems the remark broke Dig’s silence.  In his normal voice tinged with irritation, he finally speaks up.

“Listen Oliver.  I joined this crusade because I believed in you.  Having your back was a given but I never agreed to take orders from her and I won’t.” Roy glares at Sara as Dig explains what happened. Dig tells of how Oliver told them to stand down until they got the all clear but Sara went in early.  Roy and Dig exchange a look that worries Oliver.

“It’s a bullet wound.  I have a bunch.  Stop being a baby.  You will be fine.”  Sara’s sarcastic voice breaks the momentary silence causing Roy and Dig to share another look. Jumping off the med table, Dig starts toward the door with Roy following as his cell phone rang.

“Yeah.”

“Hi, Barry.  What?  That is fantastic.  I am on my way to Central….Okay, you are coming for me?  Hold on a minute.”  “What, Roy?”  Dig asks as Roy is frantically trying to get his attention.  Roy is jumping up in front of Dig waving his arms like a penguin.

“I am coming, too.  I want to see Felicity.  I miss her.” Dig nods his head going back to the phone. Roy turns to Oliver giving him a look waiting for him to make a comment.  Oliver sensibly remains silent but intends to find out how Felicity is. 

“Hey, Barry. Two people want to see her.  No, not Oliver or Sara.  Roy wants to come.”  His look over at Oliver and Sara says all he is not saying.  Allen does not want them and it neither does his team, apparently. 

“Okay, that works.  Thanks.  See you soon.”  Oliver scowls at him but Dig ignores him. 

“Roy, Barry will be here in one hour.  I will drop you off so you can pack a bag, go home and pack for me and pick you up. Okay?”  Ignoring Oliver and Sara, the two head upstairs. 

“Dig, wait.  What is going on?”  Oliver asks him trying to keep his voice calm.  Seeing the look on Dig’s face when he informed Barry that neither he nor Sara would be among the visitors, he knows Dig has the answers

“Felicity woke up from her coma.  They are still testing her but Allen knew I would want to see her.”  Dig replies from the top of the steps as he walks out.

 

Oliver needs to see Felicity.   He will take the jet since he has no Allen to pick him up and would not want to go that way anyway.  It is more direct but the jet and then a car will work.  The main thing is he will see Felicity tonight.  His thoughts on a beautiful blonde who he pushed away, he does not pay any attention to Sara. 

“What are you doing, Ollie?” Sara yells at him as he walks by her ignoring her.  Oliver stops for a minute remembering Sara.

“I am going to Central City.  Where else would I be, Sara?”  Oliver can’t and won’t take the time to argue with Sara.  He finally understands his mistakes and plans to start fixing them one by one.  He will get Felicity back.

“What?  No, you can’t do that.  Who is going to take care of the city?  Plus, she no longer wants you.”  Sara informs him smugly.  Standing with her hands on her hips, she stares at his face as he frowns.

“Sara, I am going.  The city will be fine for a day or two.  I must go fix this.  I want, no I need, Felicity back.  That is the most important thing to me right now.  When I get back we will need to talk about changes that must be made.  Tonight, should not have happened.  I don’t know what happened to you but that kind of behavior cannot continue.  I care about you but my team needs to be heard.  I have not been listening to them and that will stop right now.”  Oliver turns to change but Sara’s voice stops him again.

“You are in love with her.  Not that I blame you.  We really messed up this time, didn’t we?  You and I are too much alike, Ollie.  You still have some light in your soul and you need someone to harness it.  That someone is not me and never will be.  You already know who that someone is.  I will apologize to Felicity when you get her back,” Said in surprise but not anger, Sara stares at him.

 _Does he love Felicity?  Yes, he does but she is way too good for him.  His constant push and pull and convincing her they could never be more than friends, if that, finally worked.  She thinks he is with Sara and she is nothing to him.  Her words echo in his mind._   **_“How dare you!  You have paraded women in front of me for two years now.  Gorgeous Laurel who belonged to your best friend but you had to go and sleep with her.  Crazy Helena who tied me up after forcing me to break into an FBI database. Detective Hall, who was crippled by crazy Helena.  Deceitful Isabel who is trying to take your company off you but you still thought it was a good idea to screw her.  And my favorite, the girl you could be with even with the life you lead – Sara.  I finally figure out that you have no use for me as a woman and find a guy who does want me and you have the nerve to tell me he is no good?  You don’t care about Dig or me.  All you care about is yourself and your trashy women.”_** _She is right because I told her I could not be with someone I cared about and she found me with Sara.  How did that look to her?  I know how it looked.  Like I was throwing her a line because I did not want her.  God, I messed up so badly but I am going to see her and try to get her to come back here._

“She is too good for me, Sara. With this life I can’t…” Sara interrupts him as she walks up to him poking her finger into his chest.

“We all need people in our lives who don’t wear masks.  Felicity is the most honest, real person I ever met.  Her heart is pure gold.  If you love her, you need to tell her.  You will lose her if you don’t Oliver and I don’t think you would survive that.” Sara is right.  He won’t survive it.  He has lost her and it is killing him.  He is going to go to Central City and tell her he loves her.  She will return when she hears the truth and him begging her to forgive him.  With a renewed determination, he nods at Sara walking toward the back on the first step to getting his girl back.

 

                               

 

 

Barry is a little late but when he shows up he tells them Felicity is awake and seems to be fine.  Caitlin Snow is doing tests on her but so far, she is doing well.  When they get to Central City, both Dig and Roy throw up from traveling with Barry.  Once they drink a little water and settle, Barry leads them to Felicity.  She is lying in bed with Caitlin checking her out but she has a big smile. 

“John, Roy, I am so happy to see you.”  Dig rushes over to hug Felicity and Roy follows. 

“We missed you so much, blondie.  The lair has been a mess.  I have been doing the coms and you know that has not been good.” John is the first to notice Felicity’s face.  Her face scrunches up in confusion and her forehead looks like she is trying to solve a mystery.

“Lair?  What are you talking about, Roy?  Are you telling me a plot for a new show or something?  Oh, I get it.  This is some trick you are playing on the blonde.  Very funny.” Roy looks at Dig in a panic and John shakes his head warning Roy not to question her.

“Felicity, what do you remember?”  Caitlin asks quietly as the four men look on.  Rubbing her head as she concentrates, Felicity stares into space for a minute and then tells her.

“I don’t know what happened.  I work at Queen Consolidated in the It department.  This big guy is my neighbor.  Roy is a former thief who is now working as a bartender at a place in the Glades.  Barry is my boyfriend.  You and Cisco work here with him doing some secret stuff that you never tell me.  I hate mysteries, you know.”  Cait is typing into her tablet, Barry has moved to her side taking her hand while Dig and Roy look on unsettled by each word.

Cisco opens the door when someone rings the bell.  Oliver walks in wondering what is going on.  The looks on their faces tell him something is wrong.  Seeing the blonde on the bed, he feels his heart start beating faster.  Allen is holding her hand, of course, but that will have to stop once Felicity hears his true feelings.

“Felicity” Oliver says in the voice reserved just for her _.  I miss her so much.  That sunny smile, those blue eyes you can fall into, her sweet voice, I missed her but that ends today.  No more craziness._  

Turning her head looking at him with curiosity, Felicity asks, “Who are you?”  She looks him up and down with her face scrunched up in concentration.

In a strangled voice, he replies, “It’s me, Felicity.  Oliver.  Your partner, friend and maybe more?”  Surprised by her response, words come out that he does not plan on saying.  

“Partner? Friend? More?  I am sorry but I don’t know you and I already have a boyfriend.” Yanking Barry closer to her as she looks in terror at Oliver.  “Who is this, Bar?  What does he want?”

Oliver starts to go closer to the bed but Caitlin stops him.  Pain and hurt are etched on his face as she gently takes his arm

Caitlin speaks up, “Oliver, can I talk to you in my office a minute?”  Oliver follows mutely as Caitlin leads him out of the room. 

“What is going on?  Why did she say she does not know me?  That Allen is her boyfriend?  She knows Dig and Roy so what the hell?”  Oliver is in a rage but he is also terrified.  Trying to tell himself that she was still mad so she is playing a game to punish him but seeing her face showing no recognition at all, he uses his anger to push through the hurt.

“Felicity’s mind can’t process all that has happened to her so she is blocking it.  It often happens to trauma patients.  The mind protects the rest of the body and itself by blocking out memories that are too painful for them to process.”  Caitlin patiently explains feeling sorry for the man in front of her who loves Felicity but is too stupid to show her.  Oliver is pacing back and forth in the small office.

“She acted like she knew Roy and Dig so how can she not know me?  She met those two because of me.”  Oliver screams at her knowing it is not her fault but his fingers are rubbing together in frustration and he needs to get it out.

“I know you do not want to hear this but she is only blocking out what is too painful to her.  It seems that is you.  She knows John and Roy but her mind has made up a different life for herself.  She thinks John is her neighbor and Roy is someone she helped and became friends with.  Most of her history has been rewritten in her mind.  She also does not seem to know about her other self.  Blocking out her accident and her history with you to protect herself.  You must have really hurt her, Oliver.  I would imagine in her new world Sara Lance does not exist either.”  Standing there listening to Caitlin tell him that he is so toxic that Felicity wiped him from her very mind has him feeling two feelings – that she is much better off without him and his crusade so he should let her be and the part of him that loves her so much is crying out that he needs to break through and show her he does love her. 

“What can be done?  I don’t want her to wipe me out.  I love her.  I am in love with her.  I need for her to remember me.” The broken voice of Oliver Queen reaches her ears but Caitlin only shakes her head.

“Right now, I don’t know.  You can try to let her know you again to see if that triggers any memories.  I must do some more tests.  I am going to have to take the necklace off her to see what happens so we are prepared.  Maybe Killer Frost will bring back the memories but it could also trigger another coma.  It must be done because if she triggers Killer Frost when she is alone, I have no idea what will happen.  I am going to put her in the observation room, take off her necklace but keep her regulated.”    Stepping out of the office following Caitlin Oliver can’t help but think this is his punishment for causing so much pain to Felicity.  He says a silent prayer asking for her to be okay and regain her memory and promising to never screw another woman if he can get Felicity back.

Caitlin moves Felicity into the observation room, removing the necklace and watching her.  Felicity waves at Barry though the glass but has no other reaction.  Things are calm until Felicity turns her head and sees him.  Suddenly her eyes turn white and she tries to throw her ice at him.  Caitlin asks him to leave the area and when they come back to get him, Felicity is back to her normal self.  Feeling hope, he goes over to her bed.

“Felicity?” Looking at him with no acknowledgment in her eyes, Oliver knows he is still blocked from her memory. 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

“I know who you are.  You’re Mr. Queen.”

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Yes, but he drowned so… 3..2..1..” Seeing a hint of recognition in her eyes when the almost exact same words that were said in their first meeting gave Oliver hope but soon she shakes her head and just holds her hand out.

“I know you don’t remember me but we are friends so maybe we can get to know each other and become friends again?”  Oliver asks her gently hoping she gives him another chance.  Before she answers Barry Allen comes rushing over to her.

“Are you okay?” Felicity smiles that smile at Allen, the very same smile he used to get from her.  It breaks his heart.

“Yes, Oliver do you know my boyfriend Barry?”  Oliver just feels like the knife keeps being twisted inside of him.  This must be the way Felicity felt all those months. 

“We know each other,” Oliver tells her with a smile trying not to break down when she reaches for Allen’s hand pulling him closer to her. 

There is only one thing he can do – win Felicity back.  She loved him once and he can make her fall in love with him again no matter how many obstacles Allen might throw in the way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes back to Starling; Oliver deals with Sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta but thank you so much to @candykizzes24 and @magda1102 for the lovely artwork. Probably no update for about 2 weeks. Going back to Texas.

 

                Caitlin Snow loves Barry Allen.  Knowing he is smitten by Felicity does not stop the feelings she has developed over the years.  Not only is she an excellent doctor and scientist but Caitlin is very good at reading people.  Felicity Smoak is in love with her boss.  Oliver Queen is a damaged man who made lots of mistakes.  Mistakes in judgment that caused him to lose the woman he is in love with.  Yes, he is in love with Felicity.  What possessed him to push her away is a mystery to Cait but he loves her with a passion.  One of his major mistakes was in underestimating the blonde computer genius.  Felicity may consider herself a nerd with no sex appeal but the male population, including Barry and Oliver, see her in a totally different light. 

 

                Now, Caitlin faces a dilemma.  One that has her searching her medical training along with her heart.  Felicity is in a self-induced amnesia.  Physically the overdose and the changes from the explosion caused the coma.  The treatment Felicity received cured her but her mind was damaged also.  Her normally kind spirit can’t accept her new normal.  Anger brings on her Killer Frost personality which is abhorrent to Felicity’s spirit.  A hurt Felicity is pushing back against the pain.  Finding Sara and Oliver together and then feeling like he pushed his team aside for Sara may have been the final blow.  This is where the dilemma lies.  First Caitlin knows that Felicity should go back to Starling.  The only way for Felicity to get her life back is for her to regain her memory.  Caitlin will have to tell Felicity the truth, or a version of it, to make that possible.  Barry will be angry and may even think she is doing it to break the romance up.  So many balls but she must do what is best for Felicity in the long run. 

               

                She walks into a filled room.  Caitlin was hoping to talk to Felicity alone, and she needs to, but these other people will be affected by the decision, also. 

                “Felicity, I need to talk to you.  You have the right to privacy so I can order everyone out.” Instantly Oliver throws her a look telling her that he will not go.  John Diggle is leaning against the wall watching everyone.  Roy Harper’s eyes fly from one person to another.  Barry is holding Felicity’s hand as he glares at Caitlin. Yup, this is as bad or worse than she thought it would be.

                “What do you want to talk to me about?” Caitlin's heart goes out to the woman who asked that question in the voice of a little girl.  How much physical, emotional and mental stress can one person be expected to handle?

                “I need to tell you some things about your health.  Most will include the people in this room.  It might be easier to have them all remain so you don’t have to repeat it but that is totally your decision.” Seeing Felicity look at each person as she decides makes Caitlin feel better about her response. 

                “Okay, everyone can stay but I want to hear it without any feedback, please.” That was a Felicity Smoak response which gives Cait hope that she can overcome this issue.

                Waiting for everyone to give a positive response and receiving nods from all, Caitlin begins. “Felicity, you had several traumas in a row.  You were hit by an explosion that caused your system to change.  You have a power now but you have to control it.”  Felicity is shaking her head in disbelief.  Caitlin takes off her bracelet and asks her to point a glass on the table.  The glass freezes up.  Felicity begins to shake. 

                “Felicity, you are okay.  Before the accident you learned how to use your powers for the greater good.  For right now, the necklace and bracelet will contain the powers if you wear them.  When you are ready, we can start you back slowly, okay?  You never have to use them if you don’t want.”  Tears are running down Felicity’s cheek.  Cait can see how badly Oliver wants to go to her but he is holding himself back.  That will be a very good thing when she hears what is coming next.

                “I don’t want to be like that.  That is awful.  I could hurt someone badly.” Clenching Barry’s hand, he is holding her close with the other.  A shot of pain slices through Caitlin but she takes a breath to continue.

                “You also know Oliver Queen well.  He is your boss.  You are his executive assistant.” Glaring at Oliver with a creased brow and eyes narrowed, she yells, “What?”

                “Yes, you will have to talk to Oliver about those details so let me continue.  The next part may be hard to hear.  This might be the time for you to decide to empty the room.”

                “We all know, blondie and we are all on your side.” With a harsh look at Oliver, Roy smiles at Felicity and she nods. 

                “No, just get it over with, please.  I can handle it.” Like a moth to a flame, everyone circles around Felicity to give her strength.  Looking around she reaches out for Dig and Roy.  Oliver is standing closer but her unspoken wall is preventing him from getting closer.

                “You have feelings for Oliver Queen.  A while ago, you walked in on him screwing Sara Lance.” Oliver flinches at the words. “I believe that pain, along with the drug you were overdosed with, is why you are blocking these things out.”  The room is deadly silent.  Felicity turns white as she holds on to Dig.  Roy comes over and puts his arms around her, which she gladly accepts.

                “Okay, a few questions, please.  Who drugged me and why?” When nobody spoke up, Felicity’s eyes probe Roy’s deeply.  “Tell me, scarecrow.” Hearing her call him by the nickname she always uses breaks, Roy.  Holding her closer he whispers, “Sara did because she was trying to trap Killer Frost.  I don’t know why she used so much.  We didn’t know.  Please believe me.”

                Turning her head around, she peers at Oliver. 

                “I believe you, scarecrow.  I know you and Dig always have my back.  How about you?  Did you know your girlfriend was going to drug me?” Wincing at her words and tone, Oliver replies.

                “I knew part of it but not all.  I would never hurt you, Felicity.  You must know that. Sara is not my girlfriend.  That was a mistake on my part.” Pleading with her and begging for her understanding, Caitlin feels sorry for Oliver as she sees Felicity’s face harden.  The next words confirm the trouble Oliver is in.

                “You would never hurt me.  Did you know I had feelings for you?  I get the idea you knew very well yet you let me find you with someone else.  Also, I get the feeling that I wiped you out for a reason.  Why do I remember everyone except you and this Sara chick?”  You can see Oliver shrink back with every blow.  “I am sorry.  Must be this anger thing.  I have no claims on you.  I can’t be mad because I cared for you and you don’t feel the same.  I am so sorry, Mr. Queen.  Are you going to fire me now?”

                “Felicity, no.  I would never fire you.  You don’t owe me an apology.  The truth is I do have feelings for you.  It is complicated but I was trying to stay away from you because you are better off with someone else.  I still want you.  You deserve better.”  Compassion fills Felicity’s face.  Trying to sit up she reaches for Oliver’s hand.

                “I need to come back to Starling City and my job.  Maybe I will regain my memories if I am around things I know.  If I don’t I still need to return.”  Squeezing Oliver’s hand, Felicity turns to Cait.

                “Yes, I think it is a good idea for you to return.  I also think you should go back to work.  Maybe a day or so in your townhouse will help.”  Caitlin agrees.

                “I don’t think you should,” Barry speaks up as he pushes Oliver out of the way which gains him a glare.

                “Barry, I have to.  I had a life that I don’t remember.  I can’t make decisions with only part of the facts.  I know how I feel about you but I need to figure this out.  You can come see me, right?”  Bending down to place a kiss on her lips, he nods. 

                Caitlin feels sad for everyone in this room, including herself.

 

 

 

                The plane ride back to Starling was fairly quiet.  Decision made, Oliver called the pilot telling him four passengers.  Since there was no objection, he gave a time and watched with a heavy heart as Felicity said goodbye to Barry.  Total understanding of what Felicity felt did not help to see her kiss someone else with tears in her eyes.  He deserves it but has every intention of fixing it.  First thing is getting Felicity home, then to the lair to confront Sara.

                “You have a private jet and that is how we are going back?” Felicity asks him in wonder as Oliver gives himself a moment to bask in her light.  Even with all she has been through, Felicity spreads sunshine and goodness everywhere she goes.  “Do you have champagne on board?  I never had the really good stuff, just the supermarket variety.”  Smiling at her as Roy responds.

                “Are you bringing out the bubbly because we would all love some.  Rough week.  Blondie, you don’t remember but you drink the good stuff pretty often now.”  The wrinkled brow is her tell.  No, she does not remember that at all.  Telling the attendant to open some champagne is easy.  Oliver only wished everything he needs to do would be this easy.

                Sitting next to Felicity expecting her to reject him again, he is surprised when she turns to him.

                “Tell me about us.  How did we meet?  Why am I an executive assistant when I went to college for computers?  Did I start having feelings for you because you are my boss because I and you seem pretty far-fetched.” This is tricky.  Not the time to add Green Arrow into this mix plus he wants to talk to Sara first.

                “We met because I spilled a latte on my computer.  Walter Steele, my stepfather, said you were the best so I came to your office.  After that, I came often for help.  I was pretty tech stupid after those five years away.  The reason you are my ea is that the job of CEO was thrust on me.  I did not know much about running a company.  Honestly, not sure I am any better at it.  I needed someone smart that I could trust so I asked you to be my ea.  You were not happy but you finally agreed.  Your help has been essential to me.  I don’t know when you started to have feelings for me but I know the minute you started to babble was when it started for me.”  Looking far away Oliver can see the pink blouse and a red pen.  So many memories are flooding his brain. 

                “Oh, most people run from my babbles.  I honestly thought maybe I was an ea because I made someone in IT upset.  Why would you trust me?  Is there more you are not saying?” Saved by the announcement that they were descending, Oliver buckled her seat belt and then his.

 

                Two cars came to the airport.  Oliver gave Dig a look as he helped Felicity into the back of the car and slid in next to her.  Giving the driver her address, he could see how tired she was.  Once they got to her townhouse and he walked her up, she turned to him thanking him. 

                “Are you okay?  Just call me if you need anything.” Checking her phone and seeing his name and number she nodded. 

                “I think I will just go to bed.  I am really tired for some reason.  I can deal with the memory lane issue later.” Not being able to resist he leans down and places a kiss on her forehead.

                “Lock the door behind me.  I will call you tomorrow.  Remember to call me if you need anything.”

 

 

                Sara was at the lair training when he got there.  The rest of the team were missing but a text from Dig saying they stopped for food gave him time to have this conversation. 

                “You are back.  How did it go?  Things fixed with you and Felicity?” Hearing Sara casually talk like nothing happened made him furious.  Sitting down in Felicity’s chair, he took the time to compose himself.

                “Sara, things are going to change around here.  I made a stupid mistake, well many stupid mistakes.  We should not have hooked up.  Then I should have set the rules for the lair.  We both went through a terrible experience and changed.  Trying to relive our past was not the right way to handle things.  My team is important.  They have my back and I haven’t had theirs.  I appreciate you telling me to go see Felicity but getting her trust back is my number one priority now.”  Sara watches him as he speaks. 

                “I am much different, Ollie.  The League showed me a different way.  That is my way.  I sold my soul to the devil and I can’t go back.  Part of me is sad but part of me thinks your no kill way is foolish. It was never love between us.  My beloved is in Nanda Parbat.  That is where I belong.  I am a killer and I like killing.  My bags are packed.  A note was left for you but I am glad we talked.”  The coldness in Sara’s tone and manner made Oliver uneasy.  Sara was his friend and lover. 

                “Don’t leave, Sara.  I can help you find your light again.” A harsh laugh was the response.

                “Ollie, you need someone to help you find your light.  You can’t help me.  You have nothing for me.  After you left I was honest with myself.  I looked at you, me and your team with clear eyes.  Felicity is the light down here.  Without her, you are just as dark and evil as I am.  Your choice is to follow the light with her or come to the darkness with me.  Which is it?”  How can this be the same young woman who gave him a coy smile before she opened her legs for him on the Gambit?  This dark person who has not even mentioned Felicity or how she is? 

                “There is no choice to make.  Felicity is always going to be the choice.” Hearing the door open and footsteps, Oliver knows the team is back.  Dig places bags of food on a table as Roy monitors the situation with wary eyes.

                “Okay, this is goodbye.” Sara grabs her bag and walks out the door.  Waiting for Oliver to run after her the stillness in the lair is deafening. 

                “Thanks for bringing food.  Can you check the system to see if there is anything we need to suit up for, please?” Moving the chairs to sit down, Oliver directs his comments to Dig.

                “Pretty quiet.  Everything okay?  Sara leaving?” Sitting next to him and pointing at the chair for Roy, Dig is the one to ask Oliver how things went.

                “Things won’t be okay until I get Felicity to forgive me.  Until she is sitting in the chair, her chair.  Sara went back to the league.” Before Oliver can explain further, Dig’s phone goes off.

                “It’s from Felicity.  She is having a nightmare and she is scared.  She asked me to come over.” Oliver jumps up.  “What are you doing?”

                “I am going to her.  I need to make sure she is okay.”  Taking the steps one at a time, Oliver leaves the lair as Roy and Dig watch him and worry.

 

               

 

 

               


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts to get her memory back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @magda and @candykizzes for the lovely artwork. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Arrow does not belong to me nor none of the characters.

 

                Oliver thinks about Felicity as he drives his bike to her townhouse.  He is totally aware that his choices resulted in the situation he is now in.  Felicity doesn’t remember him and he is not sure if that is a blessing or a curse.  Before the memory loss, she was so angry with him almost to the point of hate.  That is not a point he wants to go back to but it is not fair for Felicity to lose parts of her life because she can’t deal with him.   Sara went back to the League.  A part of him feels guilty for pushing her into leaving but her presence and their codependency were so toxic that it could not continue.  Being honest with himself, he knows that he should not have been with Sara or Isabel.  They were both obstacles for Felicity.  _Well Queen, are you proud of yourself because that strategy worked.  Felicity is so over him that she lost all memory of him to avoid it._   Arriving at her townhouse, he presses the doorbell and waits.  As she opens the door several observations pop out at him; red eyes from crying, adorable and sexy sleep short set, bare legs that he would love to touch, hair in pigtails and so adorable and she looks startled to see him.

                “Oliver, what are you doing here?  Where is Dig?” Felicity asks him to look behind him like she expects Dig to pop out at any minute.

                “I came to see how you are.  Dig said you had a nightmare.  Are you okay?”  Oliver steps into her place when he sees an opportunity. 

                “You did not need to come, Oliver.  Was Dig busy?” nervously pacing around Felicity goes into the kitchen putting a tea kettle on. 

                “Of course I came.  I was worried about you.  Dig was not busy but I wanted to come.” Sitting down on the couch, he waits for her to finish.  “Are you okay?  You had a nightmare.  You want to talk about it?”

                “I don’t know you, Oliver.  Why would I talk to my boss about a nightmare?” Felicity’s eyebrows scrunch together as she makes two cups of tea.  At least she is not asking him to leave so he counts that as a win.

                “We are friends even if you don’t remember.  We are more than boss and employee, Felicity.” Handing him a cup of tea, Felicity sits in the chair instead of beside him. 

                “I don’t feel comfortable talking to you about this.  I am okay.  Sorry to make you come over here.  Who is Sara?” Choking on his tea he tries to figure out where this is coming from.

                “Where did that come from?” Oliver is having trouble getting his breath. 

                “I had a dream and a Sara was in it.  You were, too.” _Did Felicity dream about finding him and Sara together?  Remembering that would be a total disaster._

                “Yeah, was that the nightmare?” Fingers rubbing against each other as he watches her face.  Getting up abruptly from her chair, she goes into the kitchen keeping her back to him.

                “Yes, thank you for coming over but I am better now.  No sense you staying up since we have work tomorrow.”  Feeling the space between them growing Oliver tries to bridge it.

                “You can talk to me, Felicity.” Shaking her head, gripping the kitchen island and becoming like a statue in front of him, Oliver feels so helpless.

                “No, I really can’t.  Dig told me I am your executive assistant, which sounds like a glorified secretary, now so I will see you in the office.  I am not sure how good of a secretary I would be but I will do my best.” Felicity has the mask on now but he can still see the doubt and hurt in her eyes.  What would happen if he reached out and hugged her?  Would she accept it?  Enjoy it?  Reject it?  Opening the door, she makes it clear she wants him gone.  “Have a good night and sorry I kept you up.”

                Oliver has no choice but to walk out the door with a good night.  Driving back to the lair, he just wants to do something to fix this mess he made.  Walking down the steps he is surprised to see Dig and Roy still there.  The look on their faces does not bode well for him.

                “What did you do, Oliver?” Dig asks as Roy states, “What the hell, dude?”

                Giving them both a glare, he waits.  Roy is the one who speaks up, which does not surprise him at all.

                “Blondie did not want you there and you raced over.  She sent both of us a message asking that we don’t tell you next time.  She said she wants either Dig or me to come, not you.”  Those words were like a knife going into his flesh little bits at a time _.  She sent them a message saying she did not want him?_

                Roy glares at him as he walks toward the steps. Dig gives him a nod.  _What is going on here?_

“He is going to see her.  She saw you with Sara, Oliver.  In no world would she admit how she felt when she saw that in her dream.  I know you mean well and I know how much you want to fix things but you can’t go over there like that.  If she asks me to come, or Roy, you can’t just rush over there.” Dig is right.  He knows it but it is so hard.  As much as he cares for Felicity, his actions cause her pain

                “Dig, I don’t know what to do.  I was trying to protect her but I screwed that up.  Now she is hurt plus she does not even remember me.  At least she is returning to work tomorrow so I will get to see her daily.  ‘Why am I a secretary?’ was her question and I could not tell her the truth.  Now she will meet Isabel and who knows how that will go down.  Protect her, Dig.” Oliver hates himself so much.  Knowing he does not deserve this wonderful woman and stopping the onslaught of feelings are at odds. 

                “You know I will, man.  Felicity is like a little sister to me.” Oliver feels Dig’s hand on his shoulder.  He nods.  “You need to get home.  Tomorrow will be an interesting day for all of us.”

 

 

 

                Felicity was sitting at her desk in a classy dress that he has never seen before.  She looks beautiful with her hair down and curled instead of her usual ponytail.  It felt so good to place her coffee on her desk.  Felicity glances up at him with a quizzical look on her face. 

                “Shouldn’t I be bringing you coffee since I am the secretary?” Dig almost chokes at that.  Oliver smiles at her as she continues with her confusion.

                “You don’t bring me coffee, Felicity.  You informed me when you started that you never bring coffee.  I bring you coffee every morning.” More confusion on her face but she picks up the coffee taking a sip.

                “Thank you.  Why would I tell you I don’t do coffee?  Isn’t that a part of my job?  I am truly confused but okay.  I put all your messages on your desk, printed out information for several meetings and updated your schedule.” Felicity explained to him as he stops in his tracks.  Why is he surprised at how good Felicity is?  She always has been but he was not sure how things would go but of course, she took right to it like a duck to water.

                “Thank you, Felicity.  It is so good to have you back in the office.  We missed you.” Oliver walks into his office seeing everything clean and ready for him.  He goes to his first appointment thankful to be headed back to see Felicity.  Things do not go as smoothly as he hoped.  Felicity is sitting at her desk with Isabel standing over her.

                “Ms. Smoak, how nice of you to join us.  I guess you get extra time off when you sleep with the boss, huh?”  Watching Felicity rub her forehead and grimace in pain, Oliver quickly steps into the office.

                “Isabel, what are you doing?” Isabel turns around looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

                “Just welcoming your long-lost admin back.” No, he can’t have Isabel harassing Felicity.  Not now that she just got back.

                “Well, do you need something? I have a lot to get through today so Felicity will be busy for the rest of the day.”  Isabel smirks at him giving a wave to Felicity as she walks out of the office.  Oliver waits until the elevator closes before he speaks.  “Are you okay?”

                “Oh my God, is there anyone on this planet that you haven’t slept with?” Sticking her hand over her mouth in shock, Felicity mumbles a “sorry” as she jumps up and runs to the bathroom.  Dig glares at Oliver watching Felicity leave the room.

                “You slept with Isabel Rochev also?  When did this happen?  How does Felicity know about it?” With a hand motion to indicate Dig follow him into his office, Oliver sits down with a huge sigh.  This was not a conversation he wanted to have anytime soon or ever.

                “In Russia when we went to rescue Lyla.  Felicity came to my room to get me and Isabel walked out half dressed.  It was a mistake I will regret forever but I guess she remembered when she saw Isabel.  Her memory must be coming back a little at a time.”  His fingers rubbing together his brows knitted together, Oliver is worried.  Felicity sounded so disgusted with him.  Why wouldn’t she be?  He is disgusted with himself.

                “Don’t get comfortable having her here, Oliver.  When her memory comes back the likelihood of her hightailing it back to Central City is great.”  Dig walks back out to make sure Felicity is okay.  It is close to lunch time so he sticks his head in the office. “I am going to take Felicity to lunch when she gets out of the bathroom and no, you can’t come.”

 

 

                Felicity was sitting at her desk, her executive assistant desk when a tall beautiful brunette came rushing in like a bull in a china shop.  Giving a look of disdain, she made a snide comment about Felicity finally being back.  Suddenly, her head starts to hurt and she sees herself in front of a hotel room.  She knocks on the door and Oliver answers.  The same woman comes out of the room half undressed.

                “I think she can have the night off, don’t you?”

                “Felicity?”

                She shakes her head after looking at the floor, “What happens in Russia, stays in Russia” as she walks away, “no matter how little sense it makes.”

 

                The woman is saying something to her so she needs to lift her head and concentrate.  She is wide awake so this was a suppressed memory that came out.  Oliver arrives and she makes that totally inappropriate comment to her boss.  Wow, this is her life?  Not able to stay in the bathroom any longer, Felicity opens the door.  Dig is waiting for her.

                “Let’s go to lunch” more of a command than a request but Felicity looks around to see if Oliver is coming. “He’s not invited.  Let’s go.”

                Grabbing her purse, Felicity follows Dig out the door.  The go to a sandwich shop not far from QC and order their lunch.  Dig looks her over, “You okay?  What did you see?  Russia?”

                “Is that where he slept with that woman?” Felicity asks him as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

                “Isabel?  What did you see?”  Felicity feels pain which makes no sense if this is just her boss.  Does she have a crush on her boss?  Is she in love with her boss?

                “What kind of relationship do I have with Oliver?  Why do I feel pain when I think of him with another woman?”  Felicity starts giving rapid questions to Dig.

                “Your relationship with Oliver is complex.  He loves you but is an idiot.  He has been trying to protect you so he pushed you away.  He regrets that and now knows he needs to show you how he feels.  Oliver is an idiot but he is your idiot.”  Dig explains.

                “My idiot?  I don’t understand.  I don’t even know him.  Why would I want to be with someone who screws everybody, Dig?  I normally have more self-esteem than this.”  Felicity feels her head pounding.  She does feel attracted to Oliver but he is a slut.  The dream from last night must be another memory.  “Did he sleep with that Sara, also?  Did I catch them?”

                One look at Dig’s chin jutted out told Felicity the truth.  No wonder she pushed Oliver out of her memory.  Every memory has been one of pain and disappointment.  New plan.  She will just treat him like a boss and nothing else.  Felicity Smoak wants nothing to do with Oliver Queen in her personal life.  Who knows what diseases he may have.  Nope, Felicity is much better off without Oliver Queen.

 

               

               


	15. Get Back, Jack or Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns a secret; Caitlin tells her some information that causes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @magda and @candykizzes for the lovely artwork. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Arrow does not belong to me nor none of the characters.

 

                The next morning, Felicity brought coffee to Oliver.  He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when he saw the look on her face. 

                “Why was Isabel Rochev here anyway?  She was fired and all stocks are back in your name so she should not be here at all.” Felicity can see the shock on Oliver’s face as his face whitens.  Yes, that was another memory she regained.  Her magical fingers got rid of Isabel.

                “She just came by to see me,” Even as the words come out of his mouth he cringed. 

                Before she could think the words came out of her mouth, “Oh my God, are you sleeping with her again?” Slapping her hand over her mouth, she put on the mask of indifference again before adding, “Sorry, not my business.  Not my monkeys, not my circus.”  Quickly she starts to turn around to leave the office when his voice stops her.

                “No, no I am not sleeping with her again.  She had some paperwork that needed to be filed so that is the last we will see of her.” Shrugging her shoulders, Felicity walks back to her desk. Once again, Oliver kicked himself for his lack of determination.  As the Arrow, he is determined, focused and deadly.  As Oliver Queen, he does not know how to tell someone no.  This is the pattern that has him in this situation.  Laurel, Sara, McKenna, and now Isabel have all used his guilt and passive behavior in ways that hurt the woman he loves.  Why should Felicity believe him when he keeps screwing up?

 

 

                That exact question is going through Felicity’s head as she sits at her desk.  Why would Oliver allow the arch enemy to come back to the very place she tried to take away from him?  Felicity remembered the way she spent days hacking through firewalls to obtain the evidence to rid him of Isabel yet he lets her come in for paperwork.  Hasn’t he ever heard of FedEx?  This is his MO so why is she racking her brain trying to figure this out? 

                With more determination, she vows to stay out of his personal business.  Picking up her cell phone she calls Cait.

                “Hey, Felicity.  How are you feeling?” Cait’s cheerful voice makes Felicity smile for the first time in weeks.

                “Hi, Cait.  I am feeling okay.   I still have headaches and my arm is still sore from where I fell on it but otherwise good.  I have been getting flashes of memory coming back a little at a time.  Do you think it is the right decision to stay in Starling?” The pregnant pause at the other end tells Felicity that Cait is choosing her words carefully.

                “Felicity, you are regaining your memory being around things that are familiar.  Is something bothering you?”  Felicity bites her lip before answering.

                “Can I ask you a question?”

                “Of course.  You can ask me anything.” Cait assures her.

                “How long have I been with Barry?  Did I have a relationship with Oliver Queen before I dated Barry?” Felicity glances in Oliver’s office to see him staring at her.  Maybe she needs to have this conversation away from her office.  Standing up, she moves to the elevator and steps inside.  Seeing Oliver following her with his eyes, she points to the phone and he nods.

                “A few months with Barry. Um, why do you ask about Oliver?” She can hear the uncertainty in her friend’s voice.  The same hesitation she hears from everyone and she is sick to death of it.

                “Cait, please tell me.  I need to know and everyone keeping things from me is not helpful.  Honestly, I am having bits and pieces that only confuse and upset me.  I am begging you.” A soft sigh.

                “Okay.  You have been in love with Oliver Queen for some time from what I understand.  His bouncing ball routine with women convinced you that you two would never be together.  After you met Barry you decide to move on.  You came to Central City and got hit with a blast.  During that time your relationship with Barry accelerated.  You were scared clinging to the people you felt safe with. When you returned to Starling the relationship between Sara and Oliver was painful for you.  What do you feel?” Finally, someone telling her the truth. 

                “I have flashes of Oliver with other woman and it hurts so bad.  It makes me think I still have feelings for him but Barry, oh my God… I need to break up with Barry.  It is not fair.  You love him and he should be with someone who really cares about him.  I am doing the same thing as Oliver.  Can you ask Barry to come see me?” Felicity is seeing the complete picture and she is ashamed of herself.  It sounds like she used Barry to mask her feelings for Oliver.  She needs to stop that.  Oliver is still not available but she can’t cling to Barry to avoid Oliver.

                Walking back to her desk, she knows she is doing the correct thing.  Cait’s reassurances after she told her about the break up did nothing to stop the guilt.  The denial of feelings by Caitlin did not ring true.  She needs to step aside so Barry can find happiness with a woman who is emotionally available. Oliver Queen is still unavailable to her.  Obviously, he has no interest in her since he will screw anything, well almost anything, that is female.  The only conclusion is that he does not see her that way.  Oliver is nothing to her but a boss and that is how it will continue to be.

 

               

                Oliver sees Felicity make the call, look around to meet his eyes and then leave the office.  Is it Allen?  The memories are coming back on a regular basis but instead of it being a blessing it has been a curse.  Every memory involves him being stupid with another woman.  Can she have a memory of him that is good for once?  The rest of the day is filled with meetings and, for once, Oliver is thankful.  Felicity is gone by the time he returns late from the meeting with finance.  Between the numbers that made his head spin and the constant droning on, he had a headache when he reached the lair.  Suiting up with not much activity, that they knew of, Oliver finds himself on the rooftop near Felicity’s building.  Looking inside his day only gets worse when he sees Barry Allen in her place with his arms around her.  Sitting down with his eyes peeled to the pair, he wonders why he does not leave instead of torturing himself even more.

 

 

                Things inside Felicity’s place are much different than Oliver believes.   When Barry arrives, he pulls Felicity into a hug and kiss but he can tell something is different.  Taking his hand, she leads him to the couch.  Felicity’s frown and upward slanted eyebrows coupled with her obvious distance made it clear to Barry something is wrong. 

                “Barry, I am very confused.  I think I need to figure things out and I don’t want you to be waiting for me to do that.” Felicity tells him gently.  Barry’s face clouds up as her words sink in.

                “You’re breaking up with me?” Taking her hands in his, he asks her in shock?

                “No, um, yes.  I don’t know how I feel about anything.  I forgot a big portion of my life.  Memories of Oliver are surfacing and I remembering caring about him.  How can I keep stringing you along when I feel this way about another man?  Caitlin cares about you so much.  You could pursue a relationship with her, Barry.  You are such a wonderful man and you don’t need this.” Tears form in her eyes as she talks to the man who has been so good to her.

                Barry cups her face as he kisses her for the last time.  She hugs him sobbing as she keeps repeating “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

                “It’s not your fault.  I knew you loved Queen but when you had enough of him I just believed you could forget him.  I will always be here for you, Felicity.  Are you going to tell him how you feel?”

                Shaking her head, Felicity denies it vehemently, “No, I am going to stay away from him except work.  All the memories I have of him are bad.” 

                Hugging her, Barry kisses her on her cheek as he leaves.  Felicity goes back to the couch crying deeply.

 

 

                Watching Felicity with Barry made Oliver want to arrow either Allen or himself.  When Barry kisses her Oliver clenches his fists and curses.  Turning his head, he nicks his bow and fires the arrow sliding across the line to the ground.   Once he reaches the lair, he changes his clothes and returns home.  Closing his eyes, he can dream about the woman he can never have due to his own stupidity.

                Will Felicity leave again and go to Allen?  He knows she has every reason but how can the team continue without her?  Right now, they are just back to basics.  Roy tries his best but he is not Felicity.  Roy learned how to wipe cameras so the police have no evidence on the team and he knows how to unlock doors to make it easier.  Looking outside for guards is no problem but Felicity could track heat signatures so they knew what they were facing.  Now they go in blind and hope.  Ironically this is how he and Dig used to do it but now that they have been spoiled by Felicity’s skill, it is tough to go backward. 

                The office is the other place Felicity has been invaluable.  At meetings, she will pull up facts about the subject matter to assist him.  Plus, just having her sitting next to him provide Oliver the inspiration to continue in the job he never wanted.  The ability to look out the window to see Felicity at her desk is a joy he can’t lose.  The smile on her face as he places the coffee on her desk is more satisfying than the feeling of a cold Felicity bringing him coffee. 

                He reminds himself that this is exactly what he planned when he pushed Felicity away.  The irony of it isn’t lost on Oliver.  It is his refusal to allow himself to think of his feelings for Felicity that prompted him to find another outlet for the sexual release he desperately needed.  Raisa’s words come back to haunt him. “Be careful what you wish for, Oliver,” was her favorite saying.  Raisa was so wise.  Right now, he would exchange every single dollar he has to go back and change how he acted.  That is not a possibility.  Another Raisa saying comes to him, “You made your bed so now you must lie in it.”

 

                The next morning entering the office his eyes feast on the sight before him – Felicity was at her desk.  A sigh of relief goes through his body. 

                “Good morning, Felicity,” smiling brightly at her as she mumbles a ‘good morning” as she hands him his messages. 

                “The meeting at 10 with the IT department has been postponed.  You have an 11 with Mr. Jones from the city regarding the police ball that you sponsor, lunch with Thea and the rest of the day you are free to work on your speech for the Rotary Club.” After spewing out his day, Felicity turns back to her computer and starts typing again.

                “Felicity?” Turning eyes that were completely shutting off any emotion, she replied, “yes.”

                “How is Barry Allen doing? I haven’t heard you mention him lately,” his brain did not get the memo his common sense sent so he asks the question.

                “He is fine and why would I mention him?   This is a workplace and I am your employee.  The HR handbook specifically states that you leave your personal life at home when you come to work,” the perfect tone about the rules of the office and it was like a knife to his heart. 

                “We are friends so it is not an HR issue,” Oliver jokes with her trying to get the smile that she always had just for him.

                “Thank you for asking.  Barry is fine.  You may want to check your email.  I forwarded you several invitations to galas and fundraisers,” going back to typing, Felicity responds as Oliver goes into his office checking his email.

 

 

                The next two weeks things remain the same.   There is no task that Felicity does not have done for him at the office.  His schedule is always updated, his emails are sorted into priority status, the invitations have a note on them to let him know how important they are and a coffee is on his desk as soon as he walks in the door.  Oliver could not ask for a more efficient assistant.  The visitors to his office have all commented on her efficiency and beauty.  The last one makes his teeth grind every time one of his associates asked him if Felicity was married or involved with anyone.  Being honest, Felicity is always the epitome of professional who never encourages anyone but that does not stop the offers of lunch and dinner.  She politely declines every one with a smile.  That includes him when he asks her if she wants to join him for lunch she is always meeting someone.  Knowing it is not true only makes it harder.

 

 

                Saturdays are brunch days with Roy, Thea, and Dig.  Arriving at Big Belly Burger, Felicity goes over to the table already occupied by the three friends.  Hugs are exchanged and orders are placed.

                “Blondie, what is new?  How is work going?” Roy starts out as Felicity pours more salt on her fries.

                “My memory is starting to come back.  I have some questions for you guys,” All three look down at her comment in dread.

                “Of course, Lis.  We are all your friends and want to help all we can,” Thea mentions cautiously. 

                “Why didn’t you tell me I rebounded with Barry after finding Oliver with Sara?  I was told I had feelings for Oliver and found him and Sara together but I had no idea I, I don’t even know because nobody will tell me that truth,” Felicity stops eating as she fumbles in frustration with the situation.

                “You got tired of Oliver’s nonsense and started dating Barry.  Nobody knew if it was real or not.  Oliver means well.  He pushed you away to protect you but it was foolish.  His reactions are sometimes kneejerk,” trying to explain Dig gently touches her arm.

                “Protect me from what? This makes no sense.  He screws everything with a vagina except me.  I don’t even know what to think about that,” Thea reaches over, taking her hand.

                “It is not that he does not want you, Blondie, trust me.  He has his head up his ass.  Right now, if you gave him any indication you wanted him he would jump in a heartbeat,” Roy tells her truthfully as Thea nods in agreement.

                “Well, I broke up with Barry.  There is too much confusion and unknown.  I am not going to be like Oliver and lead him on.  Plus, Caitlin is in love with him and I think he has feelings for her.  I was just standing in the way,” Thea gets a big smile at her words but Dig looks deep in thought.

                “So, are you willing to forgive Oliver and give him a chance?” Thea asks hopefully but Felicity shakes her head.

                “No, I am staying single and working this out.  Oliver is only my boss and that is all I want from him,” Felicity’s determined tone left no room for discussion so they started on other topics.

 

*******************************************************

 

That night at the lair had been quiet so they did a patrol coming back to spar.  The alerts that Felicity set up are ready as Roy stands up from the computer.

                “Since it is slow, I am going upstairs to help Thea.  If you need me, text me and I will come back down,” Roy declares as he walks toward the stairs.

                “I think Felicity is going to go back to Central City with Allen,” Oliver blurts out as they stop to take a short break.

                “Why do you think that, man?” Dig squirts water into his mouth after asking.

                “I saw Allen at her house a few weeks ago.  She still treats me like a stranger. He was kissing her,” Dig shoots him a disturbed look.

                “Were you spying on her?  If she finds out that will go over badly.  Felicity told us today she broke up with Barry,” Oliver turns his head with a hopeful look.

                “She broke up with Allen?  When?  Why?”

                “It was the night you saw them together.  She felt she was leading him on and couldn’t continue a relationship when she has so much to figure out.  Her memory has been coming back.  She wanted to know how she felt about you and Caitlin Snow told her the truth.”

                “So I have a chance?” Heart beating fast, Oliver wants a yes to this question but Dig is already shaking his head.

                “No, she said you don’t think of her as a woman or want her so she is done,” Dig told him firmly.

                “She is not with Allen so I have a chance to change her mind,” The dubious look on Dig face does nothing to dissuade Oliver.

 

 

                Felicity is cleaning and organizing her bedroom.  When she feels stressed, she cleans.  This is something that will help her clear her mind plus she will know where her stuff is.  Opening a box in the closet, she finds a tablet.  Confusion is written on her face as she picks it up.  Laying it aside until she finishes putting the closet back in order, she wonders why the tablet was hidden in her closet since she has another tablet in her living room on the table at this very moment.  Once the closet is clean and the bedroom is spotless, she picks up the tablet finding it password protected.  Typing in a password from a memory she did not even remember the desktop pops up.  At first, she alerts set up for cameras around the city which is strange but she passes it off until she sees a file marked Oliver.

                An hour later, she picks up her keys and leaves her townhouse.

 

 

                Dig is checking the alerts one more time as Oliver sharpens arrows when they hear the code being put in the door.  Looking at each other in concern, Dig points his gun at the stairs as Oliver picks up his bow.

                Both are startled when a familiar voice speaks up clearly, “So it is true.  You are the Arrow and I am that blue lady who freezes people.”

 

 

 

 


	16. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a second chance with Felicity. Does he blow it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @magda and @candykizzes for the lovely artwork. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Arrow does not belong to me nor do any of the characters.

 

            Oliver is miserable.  Coming back to right his father’s wrongs is great but his mistakes are the ones that are haunting Oliver right now.  There is no place that he can go to get away from the memories of when Felicity still believed in him.  At the office, she is the perfect EA and he hates it.  When he comes to the lair, he sees the empty chair where she should be sitting doing updates.  At home, he closes his eyes and sees Barry Allen holding the woman he loves.  No place to hide at all.  Knowing Allen is gone gives him some hope but Felicity has not softened toward him at all.  If anything, she is colder than she was before. 

            “Stop brooding.  You need to continue to show her you have changed.  Felicity will regain her memories soon.  She loves you and will forgive you.” Oliver is not convinced.  What if she does not forgive him?

            “What if she doesn’t remember me?” Everyone is sure she will remember and just fall into his arms but he does not believe it. 

            “Then you will have to make her fall in love with you again.” Oliver gives Dig a dubious look as he sharpens his arrows.

            “Apparently I am hard to love.  I don’t know how to get her to see me as more than a boss so how am I going to get her to love me?” 

            The door alarm dings as Oliver grabs his bow and arrow, Dig his gun.  It is probably Roy but better safe than sorry.  Weapons pointed at the stairs as the door is thrown open they hear a voice they both know.

            “So, it is true.  You are the Arrow and I am that blue lady who freezes people.”  Felicity.

          “Did you get your memories back?” Oliver and Dig both ask her at once.  Her eyebrows raise as she walks down the steps.

          “No.  I found another tablet that belongs to me.  It is filled with a lot of information, information nobody thought I should know so don’t lie now.” The frown remains as her eyes switch from Dig to Oliver.

          “Yes, I am the Green Arrow.  My team has four other people.  You are one of them.”  The frown deepens as he speaks.

          “The Blue Lady is part of your team?” Said in a tone of confusion, Felicity continues to come closer.

          “No, you are.  You are on the comms and do tech for us during missions,” Dig breaks in standing up and motioning for her to sit in her chair.  Felicity sits down automatically adjusting the chair.

          “Why did you change the adjustment on my chair?  It takes me forever to get it right.  Who has been monitoring my computers?” Oliver can see the surprise on her face as she blurts these questions out.  “How do I know that?”

          “Felicity, your memories are starting to come back to you like Dr. Snow predicted,” Gently Dig takes her hand hoping to erase the worry lines in her face.

          “Why do I freeze things?  That is not normal,” Pondering the question, she opens the tablet pulling up the video of her in blue.

          “The accident Dr. Snow told you about gives you the ability to freeze.  You helped us out a time or two,” The pride in Dig voice annoys Oliver.  Encouraging Felicity to go out in the field is not what he wants to be done.

          “You are our tech and that is the most important job for you.  I don’t want you out in the field.  Those were two mistakes.  It won’t happen again.”  Fingers rubbing in his nervous habit, Oliver looks at both as he demands she stay in the lair.

          “Are you kidding me?  I don’t need you, Oliver or Green Arrow or whatever.  I can do as I please with no comments from the peanut gallery.  Unbelievable!  Did I want you as a lover?  I must have been out of my ever-loving mind.” Felicity tells him in her loud voice.

          “I make the rules here, Felicity, not you.  I want you here where it is safe.  I did not torture myself all this time staying away from you to have you go out in the field and get hurt.  If I didn’t care about your safety, I would be your boyfriend already!” Oliver yells out but seeing the look on her face, he takes a deep breath.

          “So, you screwed half of Starling to keep me safe? Is that the garbage story you are peddling?  You just didn’t want me so stop pretending.  You wanted those other women and didn’t want me.  Why not just be honest?”

          Striding across the lair, he puts his hands on her face pulling her out of the chair as his lips sealed over hers.  At first, she is frozen but just as he comes to his senses starting to pull away, she kisses him back.  Tilting her head to a better angle, he deepens the kiss licking her lips.  She opens her mouth letting his tongue lick into her.  The moment is so electric they pull apart in shock when they hear a throat clear.

          Face bright red, Felicity tries to pull away but Oliver tightens his hold on her trapping her in his arms.

          “Dig, you can take an early night.  Things are quiet.” Dig snorts as he gives the unspoken warning which Oliver acknowledges.  Felicity is still trying to run away from him but he is not allowing that.  This is the first breakthrough and his plan is to open the door wide.

          “Oliver, let me go,” Felicity starts to say but his lips are on hers continuing what was started before Dig interrupted.  Feeling the moment she gives in, his arms start to explore her back.

          When the need for air overtakes them, his kisses and nips continue down her neck as his hand cups her glorious ass.  Felicity’s eyes are almost black with desire as she moans involuntarily with each lick. 

          “Forgive me, please.  I love you.  For your safety, I tried to hold this in but I can’t.  You are too good for me, Felicity, and I know it.  I still love you, want you, need you.” Picking her up, he carries her to the sofa in the lair.  “I don’t want to screw this up.  I know we should talk.  Will you go out to dinner with me?” His kiss is sweeter with less heat as he slows down.  Felicity has always been physically attracted to him.  Pretending he did not see the times she watched him on the salmon ladder would be hypocritical.  That is not what he wants from her.  His cock is rock hard wanting entrance but his mind tells him no.  Seducing her for her to wake up regretting him would be worse than never being with her at all. 

          “Okay. We have a lot of things to talk about including your team and how I fit into it.  You will not be making decisions for me.  My life, my choice.” Her face clouds when a huge smile breaks out on his face.

          “What?”  Taking out her hair tie, his fingers run through the silky-smooth blonde trusses.  Bringing her face to his, his kisses reign over her face ending on her lips.  Her arms go around his neck scratching the back of his neck as her fingers comb through the short hair there. 

          “You always tell me that whenever we fight about you leaving the lair. Things are coming back a little at a time for you.  I am happy you are starting to remember.  You hate mysteries.”  For the first time in months, he sees a smile from Felicity.  His heart beats fast as he grabs a handful of hair.

          “Yeah. Maybe I am starting to remember.  I know you never kissed me.  I would remember that.”  When she moves closer to his lips, he captures hers.  Did Felicity initiate a kiss?  “Tell me about me.  How did I meet you?  How did I become part of your team? What did I do here? Did you know I had feelings for you?”

          “I brought a laptop down to you in the IT department.  You worked down there and I researched you after Walter gave me your name.  I was using it to find Deadshot but I told you I spilled a latte on it.  You did not believe me and called me out on it.  That was the first time I smiled at someone for real since I came back from the island.  I could see you and not a target.  You had on a black pencil skirt, a pink button-down shirt and your hair was up in a ponytail.  I kept coming back to you.  I was shot at QC and hid in your car.  You brought me here and saved my life.  You were already part of the team but did not know it so it was not hard to get you to come on.  You do so much here, Felicity and I did know you had a crush on me. That is all I thought it was because you never said anything except the little babbles which turned sexual.  You have been working your way into my heart from the beginning but I fought against it.” Felicity laid her head down on his chest moving her arms from his neck to his waist.  Oliver wanted to lay there forever now that his biggest dream is coming true.

          “Oliver, I am going to give this a chance because I want to believe you but, BUT if you start to chase after other women again or I find you with another one, I will be done.  So, if you don’t want just me this is the time.  You never said it would just be me but you said you love me.  Maybe this is presumptuous and if it is..” No more words come out as he kisses her with a gusto that surprises even him.  Yes, he wants this chance.  No, he does not want anyone else.  Yes, he wants it to be just her and him. Just yes and he can’t help the bubble of happiness that fills him.

          “No, it is not presumptuous at all.  I don’t want anyone else and I won’t let you down this time.  I will earn your trust and your love whether you get your memories back or not.” Giving her one more kiss before lifting her up and setting her on the floor.  “Dinner tonight?”

          “Okay but I need to change.” Felicity looks down at her work clothes.  Personally, she looks beautiful to him but if she wants to change he is not going to say no.

          “You look beautiful but if you really want to change, we can do a later dinner.  I am proud to go out with you just as you are.”

          “Okay, thank you.  Let’s go.”

          Opening the car door for Felicity to get in, Oliver once again pinches himself to see if this is just another dream he will wake up from.  If he knew kissing her would open things up for him, he would have done it much sooner.   Probably not but he needs to focus on now.  Driving to a little Spanish restaurant he knows, he parks the car, opening the door for Felicity.  This is not fancy but the food is good, the owners are sweet and the press doesn't know about it. 

          “Mr. Queen, who is the pretty senorita?” Mrs. Gonzalez asks him smiling at Felicity.

          “Mrs. Gonzalez, this is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend,” glancing at Felicity to see if she objects and finding none, he instead watches Mrs. Gonzalez hug Felicity.

          “You did good, Mr. Queen.  Very pretty and sweet.”

          “Mrs. Gonzalez, haven’t I told you it is just Oliver?” teasing the woman who always treated him with concern even during his “Ollie” days, he raises his eyebrows gaining a laugh.

          “Okay, Mr. Oliver.  Let me show you to your table.  Would you like the Sangria tonight?”

          “That okay with you, Felicity?” Getting a nod, he agrees.

          “Tell me about Oliver Queen,” Felicity starts after their orders were taken and they were sharing the sangria.

          “You know most everything so what can I tell you?” Seeing the surprise in her eyes, Oliver thinks about all the times that Felicity told him how much she trusts him.

          “I don’t know much about you and what I remember is, well, tell me some things about your childhood, or time away, dealer’s choice,”

          “I was a spoiled brat who always got what I wanted.  The only person I thought about except myself was Thea, my sister, and sometimes Tommy Merlyn, best friend.  I was thrilled when Thea was born.  Having a little sister was so great.”  Oliver continued with funny stories about Thea that made Felicity laugh.  Time went by so fast that soon they noticed the restaurant was empty and clean.

          “Oh, I think we need to leave.  Mrs. Gonzalez would probably like to go home,” Felicity remarked and Oliver reluctantly agreed.

          At Felicity’s door, he gave her another kiss but did not push it any further.  He needed to build up trust and show her he could be a faithful boyfriend.  Just thinking of Felicity agreeing when he called her girlfriend made him smile.

          “Goodnight, Felicity.  See you tomorrow at the office.  I will be bringing you in coffee, okay?  I always have.  You told me you don’t make coffee when you took the job.” Teasing her as he hesitantly released his hold.

          “Goodnight, Oliver,” the last words before he watched her walk into the house waiting until he hears the lock before leaving.

           He savored the joy for one week until an issue he did not expect reared its ugly head.  The woman in blue was not done with him yet.

         

         

 

         

                       


	17. Killer Frost Matchmaker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a plan, Oliver makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @wherethereissmoak for being a great friend and beta, @candykizzes24 and @magda1102 for the wonderful art. I am so sorry for the delay in the update. RL gave me a kick in the face over the holidays. I hope you enjoy the update and thank you for your continued support.

 

Felicity is determined to bring Caitlin and Barry together.  Her feelings for Oliver are stronger than ever.  Barry deserves better than what Felicity did to him.  Yes, she knows it was not done maliciously, but this is still her responsibility.  Barry probably felt a connection with Felicity because of their shared experience becoming metas.  Or he might feel guilty because he asked her to see the  particle accelerator but either way, Barry deserves someone to love him.  Caitlin Snow is a wonderful woman who loves Barry.    A trip to Central City will be necessary to set the stage.

 

“Oliver, I need to go to Central City for a few days.” Seeing the way Oliver’s eyebrows raised as he looked at her with a worried expression, Felicity continued. “I know I am responsible for leading Barry on, even if it was unintentional, so I am going to help Caitlin.  I mean, Barry needs to see Caitlin as a woman, frack.” 

 

“You did nothing wrong, but what do you mean about Dr. Snow?” Shaking his head in confusion,  Felicity pulls him over to the couch in his office.

 

“Caitlin is in love with Barry, but he sees her as a doctor and coworker.  As a valued member of his team, but not as a woman to love.  Sound familiar?” Felicity teases him.

 

“I’m sorry.  You are a beautiful, desirable woman and you know why I felt like I should stay away from you.  How do you know all this about Dr. Snow?”  Felicity takes his hand when she sees how guilty he feels.

 

“You came to your senses so all is forgiven.  I recognized the same behavior from Caitlin around Barry that I had around you.  Once I noticed it and talked to her, she confirmed it.  I need to go shake up Barry the same way you finally woke up.  Suggesting we all go out to a club, I am going to show Barry what he is missing.  I will also encourage Cait to flirt with the men who will be falling all over her.  I know Barry cares for me, but I think it was easy to be with me because of what happened to us.  He has always had a soft spot for Caitlin that he might have acted on if I didn’t show up.”  Felicity explains with a big smile and a wink.  Oliver returns the smile, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.  

 

“Don’t be gone too long.  I will miss you.  We are just beginning our new relationship and I have a lot of plans for us.  Barry Allen is still a sore spot for me, even though I know you are no longer with him.  Play matchmaker and come back quickly.”  Felicity lays her head on his chest hugging him as a flood of emotion fills her.  This Oliver is very hard to leave.  Those plans of his sound tempting since she hopes they end in more than kissing.  Yes, she has a good reason to quickly get Barry to see Cait as more than a friend, a very good reason indeed.

 

*************************************************************************

Felicity spent the first day in Central City laying the groundwork for what she has not dubbed “Project Snowberry”.  Caitlin did a complete examination of Felicity, she had a long talk with Barry, and she took Caitlin shopping.  Convincing Caitlin to purchase the burgundy lace bodycon dress with a plunging neckline took all her logic and pleading, but Caitlin finally reluctantly agreed.  

 

After working at Star Labs with the Flash team, Felicity casually mentioned they needed to have some bonding time.

 

“After dinner, let’s go to a club.  I heard about a club called Orgasm that is touted to have the best DJ in town.  How about it?” Barry looked hesitant, but everyone else agreed.  “Great, let’s take the rest of the day to go get ready and meet for dinner around 7?  Then we can all head to the club together.”   After getting an agreement from everyone, they all went their separate ways.  Felicity was staying with Caitlin, who spent the entire car ride to her apartment telling Felicity why she should wear another dress.

 

“Caitlin, we need Barry to see you in a different light.  You need to do something to shake him up.  Please trust me.  We will have to pick his jaw up from the ground when he sees you in that dress.  Why if I wasn’t straight, I would try to bed you myself,” Felicity told her friend as Cait laughed at the bed comment.

 

An hour later, both girls were showered and dressed for the evening.  Felicity chose a more conservative dress so Caitlin would stand out even more.  Coming out of the bathroom in the dress, Caitlin looks stunning.   A plunging, darted lace bodice tops a slinky stretch knit bodycon skirt with an open, T-back.  The hidden side zipper made the dress look like it was almost painted on showcasing Caitlin’s slim body curves.  To complete the outfit Caitlin wore a black velvet choker featuring a crescent moon and star charm, plus sparkling rhinestones and dangling chain,  black suede lace-up heels, and a New York muse burgundy suede clutch.  The light makeup with smokey eyes and red lipstick to accentuate Caitlin’s dark hair turned Dr. Snow into a vixen sure to be sought after.

 

The look of amazement on Caitlin’s face when she looked in the mirror was priceless.  “Is this really me?”

 

“Yes, and tonight you will flirt and let the men flock around you.  I brought two comms with me.  I am going to direct you so we get the most mileage out of this dress tonight.  By the end of the night, I would like to see Barry taking you home and looking for the hidden zipper to remove this dress from you.”  Handing the doctor an earpiece, Felicity uses her no-nonsense voice.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Felicity.  This is not me.  Barry doesn’t think of me that way.  I doubt he will even notice me with you here.  I am going to make a fool out of myself.”  Caitlin tells her sadly.

 

Taking her by the shoulders, Felicity looks into her friend’s eyes, “You are a beautiful, smart, sexy woman.  Barry and I had a long talk and admitted we are much better as friends.  I will always care for Barry, but I am with Oliver now.  I feel things with him I have never felt before.  You are going to show Barry Allen the sexy, flirty side of you with my help.  This is you, you that is hidden away.  Be yourself.  Barry just needs to see you like you are tonight.  Men are dense and we women need to show them the light.  I have it all planned, so don’t worry.”  

 

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.  “Okay, that is Barry.  I asked him to come pick us up.  I will go get the door and you come out in a few, okay?  I want to gauge his reaction.” Felicity giggles at the look she expects to see on his face.

 

“Hi, Barry.  Thanks for picking us up.  Cait will be out in a minute.  The men of this club won’t know what hit them.  She is sure to be bringing someone home tonight,” winking at Barry, she has to cover her smile when she takes in his expression.

 

“Bringing someone home with her? No, Caitlin doesn’t do that.  She is all about her career.” Barry tells her in a firm voice.  

 

“She is also a beautiful woman, Barry.  Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that.”  Barry’s nose is scrunched up with one of his eyebrows raised as he stares at her in confusion.  Before he can question her further, Caitlin walks into the room.  Barry’s expression changed to widened eyes and his mouth hanging open as he took his first look at Caitlin.  

 

“Barry?” Caitlin asks softly as Felicity nudges him out of his stupor.  “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, you look ravishing, Caitlin.” his sincere and admiring words bring a smile to Caitlin’s face.

 

“Thank you, Barry.  We are all ready to go.” It doesn’t surprise Felicity at all when Barry places his hand on Cait’s back as they walk out.  Caitlin looks at her in a daze as Felicity whispers in her comm, “His jaw is still on the ground.  Told ya, girl.”

 

Barry was extremely tactile all night with Caitlin.  During dinner, he sat by her and Felicity had a sneaking suspicion he had his hand on Cait’s knee during dinner.  His hand disappeared under the table and a look of surprise came over Cait’s face.  That was a great start but Barry would need more to get him to make a move.  

After dating Barry, Felicity knows he has a possessive, jealous side that most people don’t see.  His competitive attitude toward Oliver during their brief relationship was going to be forced out tonight with Caitlin.  Oliver was already texting and calling her often to find out when she was returning (and she missed his face too), so her window of opportunity was closing fast.  

 

Once they reached the club VIP section, which Felicity hacked into putting them on the list, Barry sat next to Cait on one of the couches.  Time to get the jealousy juices flowing.  

 

Grabbing Caitlin’s hand, Felicity pulled her downstairs to the dance floor.  In her ear, Caitlin heard all the direction.  “Do some sexy dance moves now.” “Don’t pull away from that guy.  He is gorgeous.” “turn around and dance against him.  Good, he had his arms around you.”  Glancing up Felicity can see Barry watching Caitlin like a hawk.  The tightening of his mouth and his fist clenching as he watches, Felicity knows it is only a matter of time before he explodes.  When Caitlin’s dance partner turns her around and plants a kiss on her lips,  Felicity grins.  

 

“Get your hands off her now” Barry’s angry voice cuts through the loud music as he wraps his arms around Caitlin pushing George, her dance partner away.

 

“The lady should get a say, don’t you think?” George replies as he tries to bring Caitlin back to his side.  Poor Caitlin was like a rope in a tug of war as the two men fought for her attention.  

 

“The lady is with me. Cait, please can we talk?” Felicity hears his low plea in Caitlin’s ear through the comm.

 

“Thank you for the dance, but I am with Barry.” With a disappointed look, George scans the room looking for another single woman.  “You wanted to talk?” Caitlin asks Barry with a grimace.  

 

Felicity walks back up to the VIP area as the couple heads outside.  With the comm in her ear, she can hear everything.

 

“What did you want to talk about Barry?” Caitlin asks him.

 

“Tonight seeing you like this made me realize something I have been avoiding for some time now.  Cait, I have feelings for you.  I want to be the one holding you, not some random guy.” Barry blurts out.  Felicity is happy for his honesty, but his approach could be improved.

 

“Feelings for me?  Really?  What about Felicity?” Caitlin replies with surprise in her voice.

 

“Felicity is in love with Oliver Queen.  That is something I have finally admitted to myself.  Felicity and I talked.  She told me the bond with us becoming metas made us mistake the feeling of comradery with something else.  I agree with her.  I was attracted to her, who wouldn’t be, but before the accident, I liked her more in a friendly way.  It was after that I decided to be her boyfriend.  It was so messed up but Felicity will always be special to me.  You and I have been friends for a long time.  I didn’t think I had a chance with you.  I thought you just wanted friendship, but I have had some pretty hardcore dreams starring you.” Barry rushed the words out like he was afraid he would lose nerve.  Felicity turned off the comms when she recognized the sounds she was hearing.  

 

Barry would finally have the love of a special woman.  Both deserved happiness and they are perfect for each other.  Cisco and Harrison turn to her.

 

“Where are Barry and Caitlin?” Smiling Felicity replies, “Talking and maybe more?”

 

“Finally!” Both yell out at the same time.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Felicity has only been gone for three days but it feels like years to Oliver.  Just a few kisses and hugs before she left was not close to enough for Oliver.  The horrible period where Felicity dated Barry Allen leaving Oliver with a hole in his heart was done.  She accepted his apology and agreed to give their relationship a chance.  Oliver was going to do everything he could to prove to her that she was all he wanted.  His fear for her safety still poked into his mind reminding him of his enemies but he shoved it aside.  He ached for Felicity and he was done pretending otherwise.  He would protect her but she was his and nothing would change that.

 

Sitting at Big Belly Burger drinking his coffee, he smiled thinking of the plans he has for Felicity when she returns.  Life is too short and he's not going to wait another minute to make Felicity his.  Thinking of tasting her for the first time, seeing her face as he brought her to a climax over and over brought a small moan out of his mouth.  Suddenly he senses a presence as he lifts his head.  Laurel.

 

“Ollie?  I need to talk to you.  I have been looking for you.” Laurel sits down across from him and he talks a deep breath.  He needs to tread carefully here.  Felicity does not need another reason to doubt his loyalty.  

 

“Hello, Laurel.  What can I do for you?” Oliver asks in his polite CEO voice as Laurel winches at his tone.

 

“I have a client that is in trouble.  I need some information to get him out of prison because he is innocent.  The real criminal is Jack Jones, but he planted evidence to have my client convicted.  Can the Arrow convince Jones to confess?” Laurel whispers the last part.  

 

Laurel found out he was the Arrow when he was attempting to reunite with her a few months ago.  At the time, he knew how he felt about Felicity but still had some guilt about Laurel plus he didn’t want to give up his idea that his life could be normal.  All those years he held onto Laurel’s picture and the hope of coming home.  Laurel was shocked at the knowledge but quickly accepted his other self.   Sadly he was fooling himself because he no longer loved Laurel.  Truth was, he really never did.  At least not in the way for him to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

 

“No, he is highly guarded and his social status would make that impossible.  I am sorry, Laurel.”  Oliver tells her sadly.  Without Felicity how would he even be able to penetrate the security wall that Jones has around him?

 

“You are right, but I had an idea.  He is hosting a benefit for a children’s clinic in the Glades.  I am sure you received an invitation to that.  You could take me with you and we could put a bug on him.  Felicity does these things all the time and it works.” Laurel beams up at him like they were still a couple.

 

“Laurel, I see several problems in this plan.  First, I don’t want any press saying we are back together.  Felicity would be hurt and she just gave me another chance.” Laurel snorts at that which annoys Oliver, but he continues.  Plus Felicity is not here and she is the one who knows this stuff.”  Laurel smiles.

 

“I have a bug that Felicity gave me for another case that worked out on itself.  That is not a problem. Once we put the bug on him, Felicity can track him.  I am sure she will be back soon since you are together, right?” Laurel smirk irritates him, but the old guilt of what he put her through makes him make a decision that will hurt him more than he knows.

 

“Okay, Laurel.  I will respond to the invite and put you as a plus one.  The event is only two days from now, but if I remember, the RSVP could be sent by text.” 

 

“Great, pick me up at 7.” Laurel walks away but Oliver has a bad feeling.  Was this really a smart move or should he have refused?  Either way, he is committed and Felicity will understand it was only for justice.  As a valued member of Team Arrow, she will surely know it is just a tactic.  With the sick feeling in his stomach, Oliver heads to the foundry to let Digg know about the new plan.

 

“Are you sure about this, Oliver?  You were miserable when Felicity was gone.  Isn’t this taking a chance going to an event with your former girlfriend?” Digg questions sincerely.

 

“No, I owe Laurel, plus we need to save an innocent man from jail.  Felicity will never know how we got the bug on him.  She is in Central City not due back until Monday.  This gala is on Friday night.”  Oliver growls out and Digg just shrugs his shoulder as if to say, ‘it’s your funeral’

 

Friday night, Oliver and Laurel arrive at the gala.  The mansion that Jones is hosting the event is filled with press.  Pictures are being snapped and questions are thrown out.  Oliver keeps his professional smile on as he shields Laurel from the questions. 

 

“Mr. Queen, are you cheating on your girlfriend?” “Mr. Queen, aren’t you dating your assistant now?” “Mr. Queen, are you finally reunited with the love of your life?”  Walking straight ahead, he refuses to answer the questions, but most of them he wants to punch.  

 

The plan was successful as Mr. Jones came over to him and Laurel planted the bug on his skin.  As usual, his blonde genius created a bug that could be put on a person’s body without notice.  The flesh color of the very thin, small bug blended into the neck of the person wearing it.  Felicity was the heart of the team, the brain, and they couldn’t afford to lose her.  The time she was in Central City proved how much the team depended on her.  He could hear Roy in is the earpiece.

“I don’t think blondie is going to like this at all.  She is not a big fan of Laurel Lance” his words struck a chord with Oliver, but the bug was in place and they could make an early departure.  Everything went as expected without a hitch.  

 

“Okay, Laurel, it is time to say goodbye and get out of here.” Oliver firmly states.

After taking Laurel home, Oliver arrives at the lair.  The tension he was feeling has now loosened.  He helped Laurel plant the bug that is recording all conversations on a drive that Felicity built for it.  Felicity will be home in a few days, in his arms, and he can tell her about the mission.  She will comb through the conversations until she finds a confession.  All is well in his world.  

 

**************************************

When Felicity wakes up Saturday morning, she hears the alarm she set up for any news about Oliver.  It is better to deal with these issues as they arise is Felicity’s motto.  She has alerts for the entire team, but Oliver is normally the one who gets the press.

 

_ “Billionaire back with true love.” “Secretary gets the boot as Laurel Lance comes back.” “The Golden Couple of Starling.”  _

 

Felicity is bombarded with news bulletin after news bulletin about Oliver and Laurel.  Is it true?  Opening up a link she sees pictures of Oliver with his arms around Laurel hiding her face from the press.  One picture after another of Oliver and Laurel.  Each picture is like another knife being sliced into her heart.  Tears start to fall down her face until another personality take over.  Killer Frost will not allow Oliver Queen to break Felicity’s heart again.  Felicity may not be strong enough to resist the handsome face and lying words that come out of his mouth, but she can.  Felicity needs to be protected from her own foolish behavior.  

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Oliver is surprised to see his entire family downstairs when he arrives.  His mother has a newspaper in front of her and Thea has a tablet.

 

“Good morning.  What is so exciting in the news today?” Oliver asks with a touch of humor.  That ends quickly with Thea’s next words.

 

“You and Laurel back together are what is in the news,” Thea states pointedly.

 

“What?  We are not.  You know I am with Felicity now, Thea.” Oliver tries to wrap his head around this news.  Thea turns her tablet to a news article.  A picture of him and Laurel going into the gala with the headline “Secretary loses to true love” assaults his senses.

 

“No, Laurel and I are NOT back together.  I just did her a favor for one of her cases.  Nothing else.” Oliver firmly declares.

 

“Well, I hope Felicity sees it that way,” Thea warns him as he grabs his phone.  No messages from Felicity.  Walking out he sends a text to Felicity after getting her voice mail.  Hopping on his bike, he drives to the lair with a heavy heart.  This is exactly the type of thing that will bring out all the insecurities in Felicity.  He was stupid to go along with Laurel.  Felicity will be back Monday and he will explain it all to her.  Or sooner if he can get her on the phone.  Maybe she didn’t even see it.

 

Oliver walks into the empty lair sitting at Felicity’s desk.  He picks up the phone and gets the same voice message.  He sends another text.  Hearing the code being put in at the door, he braces himself for the onslaught he is sure to get from the team.  Looking down at the floor, he hears heels on the steps.  Thea is upstairs doing inventory so maybe Felicity is back early?  Turning around he sees the last person he would expect - Killer Frost.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver prays Felicity will hear him and push her alter ego back.

 

“No, Felicity spent the morning crying over your reunion with your ex.  She retreated into herself and needed some strength so I took over.  Your million dollar smile and lies will have no effect on me.  From now on, I will be on the team.  Felicity will still do tech support without the benefits for you, but I will be out in the field helping also.” 

Oliver stares at her in shock.  Felicity let Killer Frost take over?  She must have been devastated when she read all those stories. “That’s right.  The last one crushed her spirit.  ‘Secretary placemark for true love.’  I took over when she read that one. Things will be different around here.  I am not going to let you hurt her again.  You go ahead back to Ms. Perfect Lance because I won’t let you see Felicity again.’

 


	18. Stone Cold Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost gives some truth to Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @candykizzes24 and @magda1102 for the wonderful art. Thank you to my wonderful partner @green-arrows-of-karamel for the adorable arrows between the paragraphs. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

 

_ Previously _

 

_ Turning around he sees the last person he would expect - Killer Frost. _

_ “Felicity?” Oliver prays Felicity will hear him and push her alter ego back. _

_ “No, Felicity spent the morning crying over your reunion with your ex.  She retreated into herself and needed some strength so I took over.  Your million dollar smile and lies will have no effect on me.  From now on, I will be on the team.  Felicity will still do tech support without the benefits for you, but I will be out in the field helping also.” _

_ Oliver stares at her in shock.  Felicity let Killer Frost take over?  She must have been devastated when she read all those stories. “That’s right.  The last one crushed her spirit.  ‘Secretary placemark for true love.’  I took over when she read that one. Things will be different around here.  I am not going to let you hurt her again.  You go ahead back to Ms. Perfect Lance because I won’t let you see Felicity again.’ _

“Felicity, please come back.  I know you are in there.  You are hurt but you know I love you.  I can explain.  Let me talk to you, please.”  Oliver begs in earnest.  Felicity has been through so much but he knows she is too strong to let Killer Frost remain.  He just has to convince her.  He looks into the beautiful blue eyes but all he sees is cold and contempt.

“No, you went too far this time.  Felicity has a deep-seated insecurity about being left. The trauma of losing her father at such a young age never goes away.  Then she never felt like she fit in when she was in school.  Even the goth phase, her way of saying screw you world, hid the concern that she is not quite good enough.  It is true that her hacking, IQ, and career success gives her strength but she has always been scared of losing you.  Gorgeous Laurel, she calls her.” Killer speaks spitting out Laurel’s name like it is poison.

“Felicity, please listen to me.  You didn’t, you won’t, lose me.  I did Laurel a favor.  We are not back together.  We went to the Gala together so we could plant one of your bugs on a suspect, that is all.”  For a minute, he sees the frosty eyes change to Felicity’s blue eyes but instead of relief, he feels more fear.  Those blue eyes are filled with anger.

“I am going to drop off Felicity’s suitcase and take care of a few things.  I will be back tonight.  The team needs to know it has a new member.”  Killer tells him as she runs up the stairs.

Standing in the lair looking at the stairs where the alter ego of his love just stood, Oliver is in denial.  No, he did not lose everything he worked so hard to get.  Thinking back on the path to here, he thinks of how long he refused to even think of Felicity as anything more than a friend.  Barry Allen came along and circumstances changed so fast he felt like he just came off a tilt-a-whirl.  The accident created Killer Frost.  Felicity chose Barry Allen forcing Oliver to admit he loves her.  He begged and clawed his way back into her life.  For a short, glorious time they were lovers.  Is one mistake all it takes to destroy it?  No, he won’t accept that.

 

 

Digg, Roy, and Thea arrive at the lair to a totally devastated Oliver.  He is sitting in Felicity’s chair with a look of despair on his face.

“Ollie, are you okay?  What happened?” Thea runs to her brother checking him for injuries.

“I lost Felicity.  You all told me not to go to that gala with Laurel without at least talking to Felicity but, once again, I had to go be Laurel’s savior.  When the hell am I going to learn?  Now I lost the woman I love.”  The three look at each other in confusion.  When did he see Felicity?

“Was Blondie here?  How do you know this?” Roy asks in confusion.

“No, Felicity wasn’t here but Killer Frost was,” Roy turns sharply staring at Oliver’s admission.

“What?  Tell us what happened,” Digg demanded.  Oliver is rubbing his fingers together in aggravation.

“I was here waiting to hear from her.  I sent so many texts but never received a reply.  I called and no answer.  I  heard the lock being opened sure I would see Felicity but it was Killer Frost and she was really angry.  She told me Felicity was so devastated by the media stating I was back with my true love that she couldn’t take it.  Killer took over to protect Felicity and she will not let me hurt Felicity again.  She also informed me she would be tech support but was now a new team member.” Oliver sighs and shakes his head.

“Oliver, did you listen to a word that Dr. Snow said?” An annoyed Digg asks.

“Yes, no, I don’t know, why?” 

“The only way Killer come is through anger.  She played you, man.  I am sure Felicity was very hurt, like I damn well told you she would be, by what you did but that would not bring Killer Frost on.  It would have to be anger, white-hot anger, not fear of losing you and not hurt.”  A loud clapping comes from the steps that lead to Verdant.  Standing on the steps is Killer Frost.

“John Diggle, aren’t you the smart one.  It was so easy to convince Oliver it was because she was so hurt by him.  She was hurt, very hurt, but then she started to get mad.  She was mad at herself for trusting Oliver.  Then mad at Oliver for betraying her.  Soon she became sappy again telling herself there was another explanation.  Oh, maybe a mission but why didn’t Oliver even let her know?  He doesn’t trust her. We then had that either Oliver did run back to Laurel, which was a possibility since he has done it repeatedly, or he doesn’t trust Felicity to tell her about a mission.”   Killer smirks at the pain in Oliver’s eyes as she mentions him going back to Laurel. “That damn girl is stronger than you would think.  I tried to get out but she held me back.  That brain went through every single possibility.  Those pictures of Laurel in your arms dancing kept running through her mind.  Then the girl did something amazing.  She looked at the picture of Laurel holding your arm and it happened.  A white-hot anger and a  burst of pure hatred toward gorgeous Laurel.  I pushed out at that very moment.  I gotta give her props with that blind hatred.”  Digg looks at Killer with a calculating, cold stare.

“Felicity is strong.  She won’t allow you to hurt people.”  Digg informs her as a smile comes over her face.

“She can’t.  In her anger, she tore the bracelet off.  The bracelet that keeps me contained.  Felicity is strong but her hate fuels me.  Now, are we going to stop chatting and get ready to rumble?” 

“You can’t go out there.  I don’t want Felicity hurt,” Oliver yells at the blue woman.

“YOU don’t get to tell me.  I don’t need you.  The only reason I am even working with you is for her.  She is part of me and I know what this team means to her.  Don’t get on your high horse with me because it won’t work.”  

“You stay here and man the coms,” Oliver repeats as Digg watches.

“No, the best you will get is I will bring the tablet she has on this network to help with that but I will be in the van waiting.  If I see help is needed, I will act, understood?  Don’t make me go back to Central City taking your precious Felicity with me.”  Digg looks at Oliver shaking his head and Oliver stomps to the back to change.  The team follows.

It has been a week.  7 days since his life became hell.  Felicity is further away from him than ever.  Killer Smoak is the one in the lair, he has a temporary assistant who is sitting in Felicity’s chair, typing on Felicity’s computer, and it wasn’t her fault that he hated her being in his view instead of his blonde genius.  In the lair, Killer takes the tablet in the van checking Felicity’s programs and giving them information but she also will jump out of the van to help at a moment’s notice.  Yes, he has to admit that she helped in several situations but he still doesn’t want her, he wants Felicity. 

It has become a game for Killer now.  

“Felicity, I love you.  Please, come back.  The office is a mess.  The temp can’t keep my schedule like you do.  She tries but I don’t have your detailed notes when I go into meetings.  I know you are hurt and angry but give me a chance.” Oliver would look into Killer’s cold, almost white eyes and talk to Felicity.  Once in a while, he would see blue indicating Felicity trying to return but it was gone as soon as it came.

“I miss you.  I miss kissing you, holding you, touching you,” Killer would open her arms mocking him.

“Come kiss me, Ollie,” she would laugh as his heart splintered in pieces.  Keeping his face neutral he would turn away.  Oliver refuses to let her see how much it pains him.  Felicity is still in there and she is strong enough to come back.  

That night they went after a gang that has been targeting elderly people.  When Oliver got to the location and started to fire arrows, he was shot by one of the members.  Killer rushed out of the van freezing the gun first before turning the ice on other gang members.  

“Digg, come get the idiot.  He was shot,” A loud voice commanded the team.  Digg pulls the van up as he and Roy lifted Oliver into the back.  Killer did a wall of ice around the area so the gang members are all encased in ice and unable to move. Digg and Roy help Oliver back to the van.  

“I called it into Lance so they are on the way,” Killer tells Digg as he drives back to the lair.  Oliver manages to go down the stairs with Digg as a crutch.  Digg gets the supplies and starts to work on Oliver.  Once the bullet is removed with the stitches closing the wound,  Digg walks over to Killer.  

“You saved his life.  The next bullet would have killed him.  Why did you stop the gang if you hate him?”  Digg quietly inquires.

“Despite my name, I am not a killer.  Felicity cares for this team.  Between you and me, she can control me better than she thinks.  John, she is super pissed at Oliver and Laurel right now but she would not want him hurt.  I am part of the team so I have your back.  Oliver is an ass and I love Felicity punishing him this way but no deaths.”  To keep Digg guessing, she adds. “Plus he is fun to play with.”  Digg laughs as he walks back to Oliver.  

Oliver’s eyes open with his famous, “I’m not dead, again.  Cool.”  Digg shakes his head.  

“You can thank Killer for that.  She froze the guns so they were not functioning.  The police should have all the suspects by now.”  Digg informs him.

“Don’t expect me to thank her.  She has Felicity trapped.” Oliver snarls as he climbs off the med table.

“I don’t have her trapped.  You are such a dumbass.” Killer tells him with a smirk.  “ I am going home.  Glad you didn’t die, I guess.”

 

 

Felicity is in her apartment watching Netflix with a glass of wine when someone knocked on the door.  Opening the door, she finds Roy.  Looking around him she doesn’t see Oliver, thank goodness.

“What do you want?” Killer asks him.

Pushing past her to walk inside, he closes the door.  Turning toward Killer, he shakes his head.

“Blondie, you can stop now.  I know you are in control so come on out,” As he looks into the cold, white eyes he sees as they change to blue.  

“How did you know? Felicity pondered walking to the kitchen to get a second glass.

“Because I know you.  You are too strong to let hurt or anger let her take over.  She said she threw the bracelet but you would not have allowed that unless you didn’t need it.” Roy reasoned taking the glass of wine she offered him.

“Scarecrow, you know me too well.  Let’s sit and I will tell you about it.  Only you.  I don’t want Oliver to know yet.  I might tell him later but right now I am too angry.” Sitting down pulling her legs to her knees, Felicity showed no signs of Killer Frost.

“Blondie, I am so sorry.  We all told him it was a terrible idea but you know how Oliver gets.  I get it.  He wanted to catch that guy but he still should have waited or something.  Digg told him, Thea, me, Tommy but nope.” Pointing out Oliver’s obsession with Laurel was not necessary since Felicity knew only too well about that situation.

“I don’t blame you or the team.  Oliver makes his own choices. Gorgeous Laurel will always be there.  It is like there is a three-way, and not the fun kind,” Roy smiles at her knowing Felicity would not be involved in a three-way.  Felicity smiles back as she continues, “okay, wrong thing to say but you know.  It is not Oliver and Felicity but Laurel, Oliver, and Felicity and I am last in the equation.” 

“He is a moron.  I don’t know what the deal with Laurel is.  I know he loves you, not Laurel.” Roy disclosing this information is sweet but not something Felicity does not already know.

“I love him too much to share him and I won’t.  If Laurel means that much to him, she can have him.  The true love can remove the outsider as the press says.  I am done being second place.”  Seething Felicity jumps up and her eyes turn white.

“Blondie, calm down.  I don’t blame you at all but stay my friend not the other girl, please.” Reaching out his hand, Felicity places hers in as she calms down.

“Can I tell you a secret?  The other is not as bad as she seems.  Her bark is worse than her bite, usually.  If she yells stop, you should stop.  She likes you and the team.  Oliver, not so much.”  Felicity teases.

“Listen, Thea is really worried about you.  So is Digg but can I please tell Thea? You know I will keep your secret if you tell me no but I would really like Thea to know.” With imploring eyes and a pleading look, Roy is too adorable to tell no.

“Fine, Thea and only Thea.  Want to watch Jessica Jones with me?  There is a new season coming and we have like two episodes left.”  They sat down as Felicity turned the tv on with a silent agreement not to discuss it anymore.

 

Roy waited until he felt sure Thea was alone at Verdant before he asked her to sit down.

“I wanted to talk to you.  I went over to Blondie’s last night. I wanted to find out the truth,” 

“And did you?” Thea poses.

“Yeah.  You are the only one who can know what she told me.  I promised her.” Roy asserted with determination.  

“Of course, Felicity is my friend, too.” hurt in her eyes, Thea reminds Roy.

“Thea, I am sorry but Blondie doesn’t want Oliver to know.  I didn’t mean to say you don’t care.” Kissing her head, Roy agonizes over Thea’s and Felicity’s hurt.

“I know, Roy.  Just tell me.”  Thea interjected waving her hand.

“She can control it, Thea.  I was talking to Felicity, not Killer.  She told me Oliver will always go to Laurel no matter what.  That the relationship with Oliver is a three-way, and yes, it was Felicity so she made a sexual comment, of Laurel, Oliver and her.  That Laurel was the one in control and she is last and she won’t be second place.  She also told me Killer is not bad and has our back.  Thea, it was horrible hearing what she told me.  Honestly, maybe this is better for Felicity.  Oliver isn’t going to change, Thea.  Felicity is right that everytime Laurel crooks her finger, Oliver will go.  Barry Allen was good to her.  In Central City, she is part of their team as both Felicity and Killer. I know he is your brother, and you know how much I love you, but I am on Felicity’s side.  If she leaves, I will back her.” 

“I love you, I love Ollie and I love Felicity and you are not wrong.  Oliver loves Felicity but his guilt and past with Laurel make him do idiotic things.  Thanks for telling me.”  Roy gets up from the stool hugging Thea tightly.

“I am going to the storeroom and check inventory, okay?”  Nodding her head, Thea waves at him as Roy leaves the room.

Standing up making sure Roy is gone, Thea looks toward a dark corner. 

“You might as well come out since I know you heard what Roy said,” Thea drawls as Oliver steps out of the shadows.

“She lied to me.  Killer Frost is under her control, not the other way around.” Oliver fumed.

“Ollie, don’t.  You have no right to judge her.  You went to Laurel even though we told you not to.  Why didn’t you call Felicity?  Because you didn’t want her to tell you to wait until she came back?  Because Laurel wanted it done now?  Do you still love Laurel?  Is that why when she tells you to jump, you say how high?” Oliver’s mouth drops, his eyebrows are furrowed and he is shaking his head violently.

“No, I love Felicity.  I should have listened to you all.  Calling Felicity was the right thing to do.  I just owe Laurel, Thea.  I cheated on her, I took her sister on the Gambit instead of being honest with her.”  Oliver choked with tears in his eyes.

“Ollie, Felicity is not Laurel.  She won’t be second place.  You have to make a choice once and for all who you want Laurel or Felicity?” 

“Felicity, I want Felicity, only Felicity.  I can’t do this without her.  Laurel is my past and Felicity is my future.” Oliver begs for Thea to believe him.

“Until the next time Laurel calls.  You will drop any of us for her, Ollie.  Take a good look inside and be honest with yourself because if you can’t cut Laurel off, if you can’t tell her no I love Felicity and she is my first priority, then let Felicity go. She can go back to Central City and be with Barry Allen.” With those words, Thea gets up leaving her brother behind in shock.

 

 

 

 


	19. Open Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @candykizzes24 and @magda1102 for the wonderful art. No beta so all mistakes are mine. I am sorry for this super short chapter but it is a turning point for Oliver. Between my muse leaving me, having a sinus infection and my nephew passing this morning, it has been hard to write. I knew Felicity and Oliver needed to talk and Oliver needed to understand what he was doing with Laurel so this is the Oliver realization chapter. Next chapter we will see how his new attitude works for him or not.

 

Felicity makes sure she checks the peephole when the knock comes at the door.  The person she sees is a surprise to her. Oliver is standing there looking furious.  Felicity slips into her Killer personality opening the door with an attitude.

 

“You can just go right back to your mansion, Oliver.  I didn’t invite you and I don’t want you here,” Felicity informs him coldly as he pushes his way into her apartment.  Truthfully, she could have stopped him but Felicity doesn’t want to hurt him. 

 

“I know the truth, Felicity.  YOU LIED TO ME. You control Killer, not the other way around,” Oliver paces around the living room rubbing his fingers.

 

“That is rich coming from you, Oliver.  I lied to you? You who couldn’t pick up a phone to talk to the woman you claim to love?  Why don’t you be honest and admit that you didn’t want to call because you knew I would not agree? I would have come back from Central City to help but instead, you went with Laurel.  You knew how it would look, that the press would have a field day, that I would be upset, maybe even turn back into Killer, so you could be justified to go back to Laurel. Guess what?  You have your freedom.” Felicity didn’t scream at him but told him in a deadly quiet voice. 

 

“What? No, I don’t want to go back with Laurel.  I love you, Felicity. Is this why you lied to me?  You think I wanted to get rid of you so I did this to get back with Laurel?  Why?” Oliver cries out.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? I am tired and ready to go to bed. I will be back to work tomorrow.  We still need to talk about how I fit into the team, Oliver. Goodnight.” Felicity opens the door to her apartment but Oliver closes it.  

 

“No, Felicity.  I am not leaving until we talk.  I don’t want Laurel. I screwed up.  I want you, not Laurel. I understand you not trusting me after all I put you through but believe me.” 

 

“Oliver, this is me now.  I am not the same. When you came back from the island you hated that people wanted you to be the same Ollie you were before you left but you had changed.  It is the same with me. I am both Killer and Felicity. I hated this happening when it first did but I can do good. I made mistakes and was out of control in the beginning, just like you were when you came back, but you learned how to control it.  Now, I know how to control it. I have a power to help people, help the team, help protect you,” Oliver shakes his head.

 

“I don’t need you to protect you, Felicity.  That is my job, to protect you. You don’t have to prove anything.  Is this because of Sara? I know you felt like she was replacing you on the team before but you don’t have to do this.  You are important just the way you are.” Felicity’s face grows redder as Oliver speaks. 

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re right.  I don’t have to compete with Sara. Sara almost killed me and you let her.  I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” With those words, Felicity runs into her bedroom locking the door.  Oliver stands there understanding that is her final answer. 

  
  


Oliver slept in Felicity’s spare room.  Now that they finally started talking, he has no intention of letting her hide from him again.  Making the bed, he not only made coffee but breakfast as well. 

 

“Why are you still here?” Felicity questions when she comes out of the bedroom dressed and ready for work.

 

Preparing the coffee the way she likes it, Oliver carries two dishes with bacon, eggs, and toast to the table.  Felicity watches him as he returns to collect the two coffee cups. 

 

“I made breakfast so why don’t you sit down and eat?” Oliver decides to ignore the original question replying in this manner instead.

 

Oliver sits down, picks up his fork keeping Felicity in the corner of his eye.  Finally, she plots in the chair. 

 

“Thank you for breakfast but that doesn’t answer why you are still here.  Where did you sleep?” With a raised eyebrow, Felicity makes it obvious she is not going to let the subject go.

 

“I slept in the spare room but don’t worry, I made the bed.  I stayed because we were not done talking. I texted Dig to pick us up here.” 

 

“I am done, Oliver.  The Sara comment was the last straw for me.” Felicity picks up her dishes bringing them to the kitchen placing them in the dishwasher.  

 

“You’re right.  I’m sorry I brought that up.  I want to work things out between us.  I love you. I don’t want anyone else.”  Oliver cleans up the table returning with a fresh cup of coffee for both of them.

 

“Oliver, you need to face the truth.  You will always be attached to the Lance sisters, especially Laurel.  You didn’t trust me enough to let me know what you planned to do. You never gave me a chance to come back to participate in the mission.  You let Laurel use my tech without talking to me about it. If there is a choice between Laurel and me, I will lose every single time. It is clear to me now.  It is impossible for you to cut the apron strings. I have to finish getting ready. Let me know when John gets here, please.” No, Felicity is wrong. He wouldn’t take Laurel over her ever.  Then Thea’s words come back to him. Thea said almost the exact same thing. 

 

The car is silent on the way to QC after Dig arrived.  Felicity keeps her face on the screen of the tablet on her lap.  Oliver stares out the window thinking of the words both Felicity and Thea told him.  

  
  
  


Oliver normally hates meetings but today he almost wishes for more of them.  His morning consists of paperwork, which he hates more than meetings, and watching people hugging Felicity through the glass window.  Apparently, Felicity knows everyone at the company and all of his contacts. Right now he is watching one of the mailroom guys rubbing his hand up and down her arm.  Normally he would go with his instinct to grab this hand off Felicity and squeeze it HARD but he knows Felicity would not appreciate it. After last night and this morning, the last thing he needs is yet another conflict with Felicity.  So he grits his jaw watching this kid pawing his girl wondering how long he will have to endure. Thankfully, the phone rings so Mr. Hands a lot has to leave. 

 

His meeting is in 10 minutes and Felicity still hasn’t come into his office to remind him or give him the notes, which is highly unusual.  Is this the new normal? She is the perfect assistant but keeps her distance as much as possible? His intercom buzzes and he hears her sweet voice.

 

“Mr. Queen, your budget meeting is in 10 minutes.  I have your notes when you come by.” 

 

Sighing, Oliver responds to the box, “Thank you, Ms. Smoak.”  

 

The meeting is just as long and drawn out as he expected but it is lunch time.  Maybe he can persuade Felicity to get lunch with him and Dig. He may not be a genius but he is smart enough to know that he would get a big fat no if he asked her to join just him.  Felicity loves Dig so the chances of a yes with Dig are much higher. 

“So, it’s lunch and I thought we could get something together,” Oliver turns to Dig ignoring the smirk that comes across his friend’s face.

 

“We as in you and I or did you have others in mind?” Oliver is about to answer when he looks into the office they are about to enter and sees his worst nightmare - Laurel.  Felicity is typing on her computer pretending she is alone by the look on her face. Laurel looks confused and pissed. 

 

“Ollie, I need to speak with you.” Laurel states at the same time Felicity tells him, “Mr. Queen, you have a visitor.  She isn’t on the schedule but I was sure you would make time.” 

 

“Laurel, I wasn’t expecting you.  Thank you, Ms. Smoak.” Oliver ushers Laurel into the office hoping he can handle this quickly and still salvage lunch.

 

Just as Laurel closes the door, Oliver notices the kid from earlier arrive.  Felicity shuts down her computer, picks up her purse, and takes the offered arm of the kid.  Jumping up, he opens his door, “Felicity?” 

 

Dig’s eyebrows come together as he shakes his head.  Felicity turns her head keeping a grip on the kid.

 

“Mr. Queen, I am just taking my lunch.  I will see you in an hour.” Watching as the pair leave, Oliver knows there is little he can do.

 

“Laurel, what can I do for you?” He knows his frustration comes out in the question as he sees Laurel frown.

 

“I need your help on another case.  We can do the same as we did last time.  The event as cover worked perfectly.” With a smile, Laurel’s words sound like she believes this is a done deal.

 

Sitting behind his desk to gather his thoughts, he recognizes how this will look to Felicity.  Every single time Laurel comes to him, he lets his guilt speak instead of thinking it through. There is no doubt in his mind that Laurel understands his reactions taking advantage of the situation.  

 

“I will talk to Felicity about it.  Is that the file?” Noticing the file in her hands, he reaches out.

 

“It would be better if you and I did it, just like last time. Everyone already saw pictures of us together so it will be natural.”  Is she freaking kidding? Everyone did see those pictures, including Felicity. 

“It is exactly because of those pictures that it will be Felicity and me, not you and I, going. The press went wild thinking you and I are back together.  It hurt Felicity and I am not having a repeat of that. I will talk to the team about the case and let you know.” 

 

“Ollie, Felicity understands.  She needs to get used to the press if she wants to be with you.  I did. Let me just talk to her and make her see why it is better my way.” Laurel looks out at Felicity’s desk.  “We can have lunch and I will talk to her when we all return.” 

 

“Laurel, no.  Felicity didn’t understand.  It was hurtful to her to read all that trash.  My main focus is Felicity. My first priority is going to be her always.” Oliver firmly tells Laurel making no bones about how things will be from now on.

 

“Well, I thought we were friends and I was a priority to you. Felicity…” Laurel stops herself and Oliver wonders exactly what her next statement was going to be.

 

“Thanks for stopping by, Laurel.  I will discuss the information with my team and plan the best way to help you.”  Walking around the desk, Oliver makes it clear he considers this talk over. 

 

After Laurel leaves, Oliver sits back down at his desk turning to look out the window.  The conversation with Laurel opens his eyes wide. Thea, Dig, and Felicity see very clearly the facts that Oliver misses.  Laurel manipulates him and he has been allowing her to do it. That stops right now.

 


	20. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver woos Felicity, the gala is upon us

Oliver sat in his office with the file Laurel gave him waiting for Felicity to return.  When she finally did he found his annoyance level spike seeing her with that kid again. As soon as Felicity kisses him on the cheek, Oliver is up and out of his office.

 

“Ms. Smoak, can you come into my office?”  As expected the kid scurries. Felicity grabs her tablet following him into the office.

 

“What do you need, Mr. Queen?  What can I help you with?” Felicity sits down with her tablet open ready for notes.

 

Closing his office door, Oliver hands her the file.  

 

“What is this?”  Sitting on the edge of his desk, Oliver begins his explanation.

 

“Laurel has another client who is avoiding the law.  She wanted to do another mission like the last one. I informed her I had to talk to my team.  Also, I told her if we decided to take this on, it would be you and I.” Seeing the momentary surprise in her eyes, Oliver continues on.    
“She wants it to be her and I but I told her no.  Tonight you can look up the data on this and we can make a decision.  Sound good?” Felicity lack of response is not normal so Oliver sits down in the chair next to her.  “Talk to me, Felicity.”

 

“You are talking to the team about a problem Laurel brought you?  Did I hear you correctly?” Chuckling softly, he turns toward his blonde assistant.  

 

“Yes.  Don’t you want to take the case?  If you tell me no, I will let Laurel know.” Oliver is determined to find a way to fix all the wrongs he created.  He loves Felicity, only Felicity, not Laurel but Felicity. 

 

“You would tell the love of your life no just because I told you no?” Felicity asks incredulously.  Opening the file, Felicity starts reading it. 

 

“No, I would tell Laurel no if the love of my life said she didn’t want to take the case.  You are the love of my life, Felicity. Just give me a chance, please.” Taking her hand he begs.

 

“Okay.  I looked it over and we should help.  Is Laurel going with you again?” At this point, Oliver feels like banging his head on the desk.  How can he convince her?

 

“If you want to do this case, you will need a gown.  Do we need to go buy you one?” 

 

Felicity stares into his eyes for a minute, Felicity shakes her head.  “We can talk about it tonight. I better get back to my desk.” 

 

Oliver watches her walk away knowing this is his fault.  Felicity has every right to be upset with him. Admitting he was hoping it would be easier, he acknowledges his arrogance believing that.  

  
  


 

Felicity is confused. The way Oliver is acting is odd.  Is he asking the team about a Laurel file? He wants Felicity to go instead of Laurel?  Did he call Felicity the love of his life? There is no doubt that Felicity wants to believe him.  She has loved Oliver for so long and stood in the background waiting for him to really see her. It finally happens and he is in the press on the arm of Laurel Lance so why wouldn’t she think he is back with Laurel?  

 

The two sides of her are conflicted.  The Felicity part of her wants desperately to give in and the Killer side is screaming for her to be careful.  Maybe she can continue to work with him giving him a chance seeing what happens. Yes, that is what she will do.  Oliver deserves an opportunity to show he truly loves her and she is going to give it to him. 

 

Tonight they will talk about the case but for the rest of the day she still has a job as an assistant.  Pushing these thoughts away, Felicity opens up a calendar with meeting requests. Oliver is still the CEO of Queen Consolidated and people rely on him for their livelihood.  

  
  


 

It was so good Oliver has no meetings this afternoon.  His mind is not on anything except Felicity. The more he thinks about the situation from her point of view, the more he sees how terrible his actions were.  Even if he didn’t intend to be hurtful Felicity was very hurt by his decisions. No more. Weeks of Felicity missing, with Barry Allen, as Killer Frost, all of them giving him a picture of life without her.  A horrible picture that resides in his chest making it hard to breathe. Sara, Laurel, McKenna, Helena, all those women he used as a shield to keep him from giving in to the feelings inside. 

 

How badly he used the afternoon becomes clear when he looks at his email notification and the time says 6:02.  Before he can even read it, it has been responded to and filed away. The efficient way Felicity handles his life amazes him.  In the office, the lair, even his personal life which he has none to speak of, she is the constant. His eyes stray to the woman in question who is dancing around in her chair.  No matter how much evil she sees at night, how many hurts Felicity still manages to see the light in everything. The truth is she makes him see the light too. His selfish nature is what Oliver is trying to overcome but by pushing Felicity away he made things worse, not better.  Why would she trust him after all that happened? Why would she believe he loves her and wants to be with her and only her? Standing up his body instinctively moves toward Felicity. 

“It’s after 6 so ready to go?” 

 

“You need a bell, Oliver.  The ninja sneaking up on people will make me have a heart attack.”  Felicity takes her earbuds out, turns off her computer, and grabs her purse as Oliver stands there smiling at her like an idiot.

 

After stopping to grab dinner to bring to the lair, they arrive to find Thea and Roy waiting.  While they are eating, Oliver pulls out the folder explaining Laurel’s new request.

 

“So you want to go to another gala with Laurel?” Thea asks with raised eyebrows.

 

“No, of course not.  It would be Felicity and me.” Oliver denies immediately.  Thea puts her hand on his forehead. “What are you doing, Speedy?”

 

“Just checking to make sure you are not delirious or drugged.  You asking our opinion on a Laurel case and wanting to take Felicity instead of Laurel seems unlike you.”  Oliver grimaces at the group.

 

“I know and I am sorry.  I now can see clearly why everyone was frustrated with me.  We will do things the right way from now on.” Noticing the spaced out look with Felicity’s mouth downturned he wonders what she is thinking about right now.

 

“I’m in” “You can count on me” “Finally.” Roy, Thea, and Dig reply but Felicity is still silent.  An alarm goes off on the computer and the team has to go out. Oliver hopes he can talk to Felicity after he returns.  After a successful patrol, the team comes back with only a little bruising. 

 

“Can we talk after the team leaves?” Approaching her quietly, Oliver inquires.

 

“Sure.”

 

Thea and Roy come out first stating they need to go up to the club, Dig waves goodbye with a knowing look at Oliver.  Felicity and Oliver are now alone. This is the time, Oliver thinks to himself.

 

“What would you like to talk about?” Felicity turns in her chair to face him.

 

“A couple of things.  I love you and want to be with you.  What can I do to show you that I love you, not Laurel?”  Taking her hands he looks into those beautiful blue eyes conveying his conviction.

 

“I’m trying, Oliver.  You really hurt me. I gave you a chance after the Sara fiasco then I go out of town to see the papers full of me being dumped. It was both hurtful and humiliating.” With tears in her eyes, Felicity looks down at her hands.

 

“Nobody ever said I was smart.  You are the brains in this relationship. I should have called you, told you, asked you and I am so sorry.  Please forgive me.” 

 

“What is the other thing you wanted to talk about?” No answer but she did squeeze his hands instead of pushing them away. 

 

“For the gala we are attending, can you please go just as Felicity?  Can you put on the necklace and keep Killer away that night? We are going to gather information so she is not needed.  I just want to be with Felicity that night. Can you do that for me?” 

 

“Oliver, you just told me you love me and now you can’t accept part of me.” He just doesn’t want to see Killer.  Felicity is the one he loves. He doesn’t want Killer around. 

 

“I just want to be with you.  I do love you. Can you do this for me, please?”  Felicity gives him a nod and he hugs her. To his surprise, she hugs him back.

  
  


 

Tonight is the gala and Felicity is not sure how she feels.  Oliver sent Thea over to take her shopping for a ball gown because “this is business, Felicity.  You should not have to pay for it.” Still unsure how she feels about Oliver buying her a very expensive Couture dress she has to admit it is gorgeous.  Multi-colored, strapless, slit that opens up when she walks showcasing “her long, beautiful legs” as Thea points out when Felicity comes out to model it.  Thea whips out Oliver’s black Amex card after adding shoes, bag, underwear, and more to the pile. This shop is so exclusive that prices do not hang from the dresses so Felicity has no idea how much this shopping trip is costing Oliver.  Oliver just shrugs his shoulders when she mentions it.

 

“Felicity, you are doing a favor for the team.  This is Laurel’s case and you should not be out of pocket for any expenses.  Thea loves to shop and I am sure she will make sure you have everything needed.  All those shops see my credit cards often. This will be a drop in the bucket compared to a Thea shopping trip.  I can afford it and look forward to being the lucky guy on the arm of the most beautiful woman at the gala.”

 

The types of comments are becoming commonplace lately along with touches, smiles, and winks.  This is the Oliver Queen who makes women swoon all over the world but Felicity does not feel like just another woman when he says them to her. This is not the Ollie Queen moves but Oliver trying to be open in showing her how much she means to him. Trust has to be earned but she loves Oliver too much to let go.  Truthfully, she knows how loyal Oliver is to those he cares about so his explanation about Laurel makes sense. It still hurt and embarrassed her so she will tread softly but give him a chance.  The main issue for her at the moment is his unwillingness to accept all of her. She is Killer Frost Smoak as well as Felicity. If she can accept him as Oliver and Green Arrow, he should love her enough to do the same for her.  Tonight she will take a leap of faith and wear the necklace even though she has a feeling of doom about doing so.

  


 

Tonight is the night.  Oliver has been showing Felicity she is the most important thing in his life gently and not rushing her.  Tonight he gets to hold her in his arms again. The no dancing rule is going out the window for her. He will stay on the dance floor all night long if he can feel her body against his.  That will be another reminder for Felicity how special she is since she is aware he won’t dance. He didn’t dance with Laurel no matter how much she begged and pleaded. That dance at the last gala was only so he could get close enough to bug his target but that was one and only one time.  Tonight, he will ask Felicity to dance before and after they plant the device whispering in her ear how she is the only one he wants in his arms; how he only danced with Laurel for the mission but he wants to have Felicity surround him. All the moves he perfected with ARGUS to seduce his targets will now come in handy although Felicity is not like any other woman he knows.  After losing her several times he knows he can’t lose her again. There is a small window of opportunity for him to make up for being a stupid idiot and he won’t let that pass him again.

 

Standing at Felicity’s door holding the vase with a single red rose in it, Oliver feels like a high school kid on his first date.  This is much more important than a first date. His throat dries up as his thoughts die out when Felicity opens the door. Thea could have emptied his entire trust fund and it would be worth it to see her in that dress.  Strapless, low back and beautiful. 

“You look beautiful,” Swallowing and trying to get the words out, he hands her the vase.

 

“Thank you.  Let me set this down on the table, grab my things and we can go.  Oh, and here is your comm. I have one for Dig also.” He almost misses her comments when she turns and a slit in her dress opens to reveal, well almost too much.  She will be at his side all night no matter what. The men in that place will be waiting for a small opening so they can push Oliver out and themselves in. The wave of pure jealousy and possessiveness surprises Oliver.  In the past he never felt jealousy, not even over Laurel. With Felicity, he wants to put a sign on her “mine” so all other men will stay away. Since that is not possible, he will have to just watch.

 

His hand is on her back as soon as she returns.  His eyes automatically drop to the slit in the dress but he forces himself to look into her face.  If things go as planned, he might have a chance to touch what is peeking out from that slit. Oliver vows to make that happen no matter what.  

 

Helping Dig with his comm, Felicity gets into the back of the town car.  Oliver slides in close to her holding her hand. Thankful she is not pulling away he smiles.  Once they reach the event, he steps out buttoning his jacket then reaching for her hand. Felicity slips her hand into his and the flashbulbs and screaming start.

 

“Did you take him back, Felicity?” “Why would you want him when he is in love with someone else?”  “Oliver, are you bed hopping again?” “Why are you with Felicity instead of Laurel?”

 

The arm Oliver wrapped around Felicity tightens slightly as he stops.  Looking directly at the reporter who made that statement, he replies as calmly as possible.  “Ms. Lance is a friend of mine. I did her a favor while my girlfriend was out of town on business.  Felicity is back now so she will be my plus one to all events in the future. Please give her respect.  Ms. Smoak is a brilliant and beautiful woman. Any man would be proud to be with her and I count myself lucky it is me.  Now if you will excuse us.” He feels her still at his words. Hoping she hears his sincerity knowing how much he hated all those lies that were printed, he keeps her in his embrace as they walk into the ballroom.

The minute Felicity enters the room, all the men are staring at her.  She is chatting away not noticing the stares but Oliver certainly does.  

 

“So, the host is Davie Welsh.  Who names their kid Davie? Sounds like a puppy instead of a grown man.” Oliver hears Dig chuckle but he is still watching the reaction Felicity is getting every single damn time she walks.

 

“Let’s dance,” not thinking about his tone, it comes out more of a demand that a request.  

 

“You don’t dance.  I mean, we might have to plant the bug like you did last time, ugh, last time, any way you don’t just dance.  The host is not on the dance floor, Oliver,” Felicity babbles on but his normal smile is dimmed by the man he sees approaching from the corner of his eye.

 

“Excuse me.  My name is Steve Dayton, CEO of Dayton Labs.  We have been in several meetings together, Mr. Queen.” turning toward Felicity with his hand out, he adds, “Steve Dayton.”  

 

Felicity extends her hand and Dayton kisses it instead of shaking it.  Oliver glares at him but he is too invested in Felicity to notice. “Felicity Smoak.  I am Mr. Queen’s assistant.”

 

“Lucky Mr. Queen.  Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” 

 

“I am sorry, Dayton, but I just asked her.  Felicity?” Eyes filled with confusion turn toward him but she takes his hand.

 

“So nice to meet you, Mr. Dayton.  I would love to dance with you later on.” Felicity politely answers before Oliver directs her to the dance floor.  “Oliver, that was so rude. What is wrong with you?”

 

Taking a deep breath as he puts his arm around her guiding her on the dance floor, he answers, “I want to dance with you.  I want to be the one whose arms you are in. I want to be the one who kisses you.” Her shocked expression allows him to bring her into his chest.  Her ear is below his mouth. “That guy holding you is not going to happen. Please don’t make me watch that, Felicity. You agreed to give us another chance.”

 

“Okay.  I didn’t know it was so upsetting to you. Let’s just watch for Mr. Davie.”  Her head resting on his chest make all the crap he will get from Dig about this worth it.  

 

Oliver will spend his life on this dance floor if he can.  He always hated dancing. When his mother made him take lessons he was livid.  Moira Queen was not to be trifled with so he went but swore he wouldn’t use them and for the most part, he hasn’t.  Tonight is so different. This is not as much dancing as foreplay to him. His body and Felicity’s are so close he can feel every part of her.  His hand on her back touching the silken skin is heaven and hell mixed up. The aroma of her perfume in his nose is like liquid sunshine. 

 

“Oliver, I see him.  Davie, the man-child, just walked in.  We need to find a way now that he is here.”  Reluctantly he turns his head seeing the man in question.  “We need to get close to him.”

 

Stepping off the dance floor, they walk toward the bar where Davie is standing.  Davie’s eyes follow Felicity as they move closer. 

 

“Davie Welsh.  I don’t believe we have met before.  I would remember you.” 

 

Oliver wants to snatch Felicity’s hand away but he knows she will use her loud voice so he stays quiet.  This is the target.

 

“Felicity Smoak.  This is my boss, Oliver Queen,” Welsh barely acknowledges him and her boss?

 

“Would you do me the honor of this dance, Ms. Smoak?” Taking his hand, Felicity walks out to the dance floor as Welsh puts his hands all over her.

 

“I can hear the growl from here.  Let her do her thing and you can get out of there,” Dig smirks in his ear as Oliver watches Felicity slide her hand under Welsh’s jacket.   Once the dance is over, Welsh brings her back. One of Welsh’s men whispers in his ear and he excuses himself. 

 

“I am going to the ladies room.  I will be back.”

 

  
  


She knows Oliver will not agree with her following Davie but if she gets caught her excuse will work better than Oliver.  Davie will accept that she is following him to seduce him. 

 

“There is a gas leak, boss.  I smelled it and we wanted to make you aware.  We have it contained now so things are fine.” 

 

“Okay, glad you have it handled.  I am going back to show Ms. Smoak why I would be a better companion tonight than Queen.”  

 

Felicity opens the first door she sees closing it before the two men walk by.  She waits a few extra minutes before she turns on the flashlight on her phone. Guns, grenades, a whole arsenal of weapons greets her.  Slowly opening the door, she races down the hall just reaching the ballroom when it happens - an explosion. Reaching to take her necklace off so she can quench the flames allowing rescue crews to bring the victims to safety darkness overtakes her.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @candykizzes24 and @magda1102 for the wonderful art. Thank you to @memcjo for the dress help. Credit for the dress goes to ALI AL KHECHEN Couture Spring/Summer 2018. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thank you all for sticking with me during the highs and lows. One more chapter and an epilogue. I can't believe we are at the end after all the drama and fun with this. I honestly didn't think I could ever write a story like this until challenged but I appreciate all the kudos, comments and encouragement.


	21. Can I buy a clue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds Felicity and Caitlin gives some truth tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a billion years since I updated and this is so short and unbetaed. RL has been kicking me down bad but here you go. I upped this one chapter since this one is so short but coming to a close soon. Thank you to candykizzes24 and magda1102.

 

Dig notices Felicity heading toward the back of the house, which is the opposite direction of the ladies room, with a worried look. 

 

“Felicity, where are you going?” Dig really begins to worry when she doesn’t answer him.  Either she is ignoring him or she shut her comm off.

 

“What is going on, Dig?” 

 

“Oliver, I saw Felicity head toward the back of the house where Davie just went.  I think she might be in trouble.” No sooner did the words leave his mouth when they heard an explosion.  Dig reaches Felicity but Oliver is right behind him. He sees her hand on the necklace like she was attempting to take it off as Oliver lifts her up.  

 

“Hit the fire alarm to get everyone out.  I saw one down the hall. Davie thinks of everything.  I will get Felicity to the car, call 911 and you follow.” Oliver is already rushing to the exit to get Felicity to safety when Dig pulls the alarm.  As soon as he sees the guards helping people out, Dig slips out.

 

Back at the foundry, Felicity is hooked up to all the monitors but her stats are all over the place.  

 

“Oliver, we have to contact Dr. Snow about this.  Her meta stats are not something we understand. If we make the wrong move, she dies.” Dig tries to remain calm as he talks to a frantic Oliver.  

 

“Yeah, okay,” pulling Felicity’s phone out of her bag, he quickly finds the number hitting call.  

 

“Felicity, is everything okay?” The concerned voice of Caitlin Snow answers as she hears Allen in the background.  As much as he hates this, Felicity is more important than his feelings. 

 

“No, it’s Oliver Queen.  There was an accident tonight and Felicity was injured.  Her stats are all over the place and we don’t know what to do.” 

 

“We will be there shortly.” Oliver knows who the we is in this situation.  Going back to the med table taking Felicity’s hand, he mentally prepares himself to face Barry Allen.

 

15 minutes later a flash of red appears as Allen arrives.  Caitlin immediately goes to Felicity checking her vitals. Picking up Felicity’s arm, she pulls off the bracelet and turns to Oliver angrily.

 

“Why does she have the bracelet on but not the necklace?  What happened tonight because Killer would have been able to protect them both but she was locked away.  Am I correct in assuming Felicity was trying to remove the necklace but didn’t have enough time?” Oliver’s look of guilt was the only answer needed.  “Why would you do that, Oliver? I know you don’t like the Killer but don’t you realize that is part of Felicity? If you truly love her you have to love all of her.  She loves you, the Green Arrow, the playboy CEO so why can’t you accept all of her?”

 

“I love her so don’t say I don’t.  I wanted to have one night with Felicity.” Oliver turns around and goes to the back of the foundry.  Dig looks after him with pity. 

  
  


After calming down Oliver recognizes Caitlin’s words are true.  Felicity accepts all of him which is a lot of baggage yet he won’t embrace Killer.  That needs to end right now. With a determined step, he returns to the others. When he arrives at the med table, Felicity’s stats are stabilizing.  

 

“Thank you, Dr. Snow.  Felicity is lucky to have such a valuable friend. How is she?”  Caitlin gives him a sharp look but whatever she sees in his face changes her expression.

 

“Killer’s metabolism is bringing the stats back into normal range.  If she wakes up in a little bit, she will be fine. We can just wait for the natural healing to continue.  I gave her all the medical assistance I can without hurting her further. Killer needs to do the rest.” Nodding his head, Oliver takes the limp hand of his girlfriend.  Noticing it is colder than normal he hopes this is a good sign.

 

“Come on, Killer.  I know you are a stubborn badass who always protects your other half.  Pretend this injury is me and fight. I know how much you enjoy that.” Oliver talks directly to Killer in the same tone he uses for Felicity.  They are one in the same after all. To everyone’s amazement, he gets an answer.

 

“Why are you using that sickening lovers voice with me, Queen?  You don’t even like me.” Killer says as she opens her blue eyes tinged with white.

 

With a smile, he bends down kissing her cold lips much to her surprise.  At first, she is still but then she responds. Reluctantly he gives her one last peck realizing they have an audience.  Feeling his pants tighten gives Oliver reason to pause. Maybe he can love all parts of Felicity after all. 

 

“Right.  You expect us to believe  now you can kiss Killer after you hated her?” Barry sneers.  Caitlin is already checking Felicity over as Oliver keeps caressing the hand he is holding.   

 

“Okay, take a few days to rest up and you will be fine,” Caitlin announces.  Leaning over to hug Killer, Caitlin tells her sincerely. “Killer, I will always be available for you.”  With a nod, Killer hugs her back before Caitlin steps back. Allen then comes over for a hug. 

 

“Okay, you are all making me crazy with these worried looks and hugs.  I am Killer Frost and I can take care of myself,” the words don’t hold much heat since Killer says them softly and tries to hold back the small smile.

 

“We need to get back to Central City but are only a call away,” Caitlin tells them as a red flash takes them out of the lair.

 

“Let me take you home,” Oliver tells her as he helps her up.  Killer gives him a confused look but she takes his offered hand.  Killer is quiet until they get to Felicity’s apartment. Oliver opens her door placing his hand on her back to walk her up but she stops suddenly.

 

“Okay, what is going on here?  You didn’t yell at me to return your precious Felicity when I woke up, you kissed me and now you are gently taking me home.  Is this some kind of trick?” Killer’s face shows real concern and her tone is not the normal snark that Oliver expects.

 

“No trick.  Can we talk inside? Your neighbor is watching us from her window.” 

 

“That’s noisy Mrs. Kilgore.  She has nothing better to do.  Felicity is always nice to her bringing her treats stating she is lonely or something.  I think it is creepy.” Oliver smiles at Killer as she tries to act so mean but she clearly has a soft spot for the older neighbor.

 

“Do you want to give Mrs. Kilgore a show?  I think inside would be better, don’t you?”

 

Killer takes opens the door with her key stepping inside as Oliver follows.  Going to the kitchen she pours two glasses of red wine, handing one to Oliver before sitting on the couch.  Oliver sits next to her.

 

“Okay, what is this about?” Noticing Oliver sitting closer to her than he normally would, Killer gives the small space between them a glance as she waits for an answer.

 

Reaching over to take the wine glass placing them both on the table, Oliver places both of his hands on her face.  His lips feel cool when they touch hers. Tilting her head, he deepens the kiss. When she squirms a little his tongue asks for admission and she allows it.  When they have to pull apart for air, Killer doesn’t move away.

 

“I want to make love to you tonight in that bedroom,” Oliver whispers in her ear.

 

“You want me to let Felicity back.  I get it.” With a sad smile, Killer answers.

 

“No, I want to make love to you.  I want Killer Frost to be the one screaming my name as she reaches her climax.  Both Oliver and the Arrow have made love to Felicity. She has been with every aspect of me.  Now I want to be with every aspect of her. First as Oliver Queen and then as the Arrow. Not the other part of Felicity but this part,” as soon as he finishes, he nips at her neck as she stares in utter disbelief.

  
  



End file.
